Abandon
by Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell
Summary: Abandonné dans les rues de Londres, 16 ans, Harry Potter doit trouver un moyen de survivre. Qu'est-ce que le garçon qui a survécu peut faire? -Harry/Voldemort, OOC, UA.   Reprise de traduction. Auteure Batsutousai
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteure: Batsutousai**_

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_**Chapitre un**_

Harry ne savait pas encore pourquoi ils étaient allés dehors. Juste lui et Tante Pétunia. Dehors à Londres.

Sa tante avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelques petites choses, mais les seuls achats qu'ils avaient fait jusque là était des choses qu'on pouvait avoir près de chez eux ou qu'ils avaient en abondance.

Cependant, Harry n'avait posé aucune question pendant le voyage. Il était content de sortir un peu de la maison. Il glissa une main dans sa poche et se sentit mieux quand ses doigts effleurèrent sa baguette, sa cape d'invisibilité et son éclair de feu de taille réduite.

Il ne voulait pas être pris au dépourvu par quoique ce soit, alors il avait pris ce qu'il pensait être utile.

« Prends-moi quelques grappes de ce raisin, garçon » grommela Pétunia en pointant du doigt un stand de fruits frais de l'autre côté de la rue. « Prends-en moi beaucoup »

« Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour en prendre autant, Tante Pétunia » remarqua Harry

Pétunia regarda son neveu pendant un long moment avant de tirer quelques billets de son porte monnaie et de les fourrer dans sa main.

« Voilà. »

Harry fit un signe de tête et courut jusqu'au stand. Il était vraiment content de voir qu'il pourrait obtenir « beaucoup » de raisin et avoir largement assez de monnaie pour plus tard.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il volait puisque c'était à sa tante. Il estimait qu'il méritait un argent de poche venant de sa famille pour une fois.

Enfer et damnation, Snape commençait à faire effet sur lui.

Harry acheta le raisin et se tourna pour retourner à l'endroit où il avait quitté sa tante.

Elle n'était plus là.

Elle n'était plus nulle part.

Harry Potter venait juste d'être abandonné en plein cœur de Londres.

_« Et merde »_

¤ Fin du chapitre 1 ¤


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteure: Batsutousai**_

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'' pensée._

¤¤¤¤ **Chapitre deux**¤¤¤¤

Il lui restait juste assez d'argent pour loger dans un petit hôtel près du Chaudron Baveur. En fait, il ne voulait pas rester au Chaudron Baveur, trop de gens pourraient le reconnaître.

En parlant de ça. Il avait besoin d'un déguisement. Si on le reconnaissait, le jeune sorcier n'avait aucun doute qu'il se ferait probablement et même certainement tué.

Maintenant…, où obtenir un déguisement? Peut être dans l'Allée des Embrumes…

Harry détestait descendre là bas. Bien trop sinistre.

''_Tu as presque dix-sept ans. __Remue-toi! ''_

Harry gémit. Pourquoi cette voix intérieure sonnait-elle comme celle d'Hermione? Et comme celle de Snape?

Une seconde… Hermione et Snape ?

Harry frémit. Ce n'était pas son jour.

Harry adorait sa cape d'invisibilité. Il pouvait aller de cet hôtel jusqu'à l'entrée de l'Allée sans être remarqué. Il remercia son père encore et encore.

Il aurait pu remercier Dumbledore si celui ne l'avait pas collé chez les Dursley en premier lieu. Le con.

Il passait vraiment trop de temps avec Snape.

Il sortit la tête de la cape pour avoir une meilleure vue du coin et descendit vers l'allée sombre.

Et quelqu'un lui rentra dans la tête.

Il poussa un cri alors qu'il tombait par terre.

L'inconnu lui rentra dedans et tomba sur lui.

Harry le regarda pour s'excuser –

Et failli hurlé.

¤ FIN DU CHAPITRE¤


	3. Chapter 3

_**Auteure: Batsutousai**_

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

**¤-¤-¤-¤ ****Chapitre trois**** ¤-¤-¤-¤**

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'en allant à l'Allée des Embrumes pour prendre un livre, je rencontrerais et _tomberais _sur le… corps de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Cela _doit_ vraiment être mon jour de chance, vous ne croyez pas, Mr Potter? »

Et. Merde.

« Effrayé de me voir? »

Et. _**MERDE !**_

Tom Riddle souriait d'un air narquois à Harry alors qu'il défaisait sa cape.

« Où donc allais-tu avec ça? C'est plutôt utile, je suppose. »

« Lâche ça! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Tom haussa un sourcil.

« Mais je suis vraiment très bien ici, merci. »

Harry regarda l'homme qui avait tué ses parents.

Tom ne faisait que simplement sourire.

Non, ce n'était définitivement _pas_ son jour de chance.

Harry regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, assis en face de lui, à l'extérieur d'un petit café dans le monde Moldu. Voldemort avait sa baguette et sa cape. Il était bien dans la merde.

Le sorcier plus âgé lui lança un long regard.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, Potter. »

« Mais pourquoi m'appelles-tu Potter, _Tom_? »

Voldemort lança au sauveur du monde sorcier un regard ennuyé.

« Je vais te laisser m'appeler comme ça, mais seulement parce qu'autrement tu causerais une scène en criant à tue-tête Voldemort au milieu d'une sympathique conversation. Les paniques de la foule peuvent être amusantes, mais seulement lorsque je les provoque. »

_« Sympathique_ conversation? » répéta Harry, incrédule.

« En supposant que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, oui. »

« Et que se passe-t-il si tu essayes encore de me tuer? »

« Je suis fatigué de voir mon ego blessé, OK? »

Voldemort plissa ses yeux écarlates, regardant l'adolescent.

« Pourquoi es-tu sorti seul au milieu de Londres? »

Harry soupira.

« J'ai été laissé ici, par ma tante. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Demande-lui. »

Harry regarda l'homme une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé cela? »

Voldemort leva un sourcil.

« D'habitude, Dumbledore prend meilleur soin de son Golden Boy. »

« Oh, il le fait. Mais ma famille me hait. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas lui avoir envoyé un hibou pour qu'il te ramasse ici? » demanda le Lord Noir d'une voix empreinte de curiosité.

« Ma chouette est dans la maison de mon oncle et de ma tante. Et puis, Dumbledore m'a dit de ne l'embêter que si c'était important. »

« Et ce n'est pas important? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement.

« Tu ressembles à mon amie Hermione. »

Les lèvres de Voldemort se crispèrent.

« Réponds à ma question, Potter. »

« Eh bien, ça dépend. Vas-tu essayer de me tuer? »

« Répondre à une question par une autre est impoli. »

« Je n'ai pas reçu une éducation digne de confiance. Tu devras me pardonner », répliqua Harry, sarcastique.

Voldemort regarda le garçon de ses yeux amusés.

« Où as-tu eu la cape? »

« Mm ? Oh. Elle était à mon père. »

Harry lança au Lord Noir un regard furieux à la mention de son père avant de continuer.

« Dumbledore me l'a donnée lors de mon premier Noël à Poudlard. »

« Ne t'étonne pas de te mettre dans autant de problèmes. »

Harry lui jeta un regard choqué.

« Quoi encore? »

« Tu _riais? »_

Voldemort regarda Harry un long moment avant de se mettre vraiment à rire.

Harry ne put l'imiter, mais fit un large sourire.

« À quoi ressemblent tes amis? »

« Lesquels? »

Tom roula des yeux.

« Ceux qui t'aident tout le temps, qui nous foncent ensemble dessus… »

Harry eut un sourire de dédain.

« Ron et Hermione sont mes deux meilleurs amis. Hermione est née de parents Moldus »

Le sourire narquois s'élargit quand Tom grimaça de dégoût.

« … et Ron est un Weasley… »

« Je n'en attendais pas plus de toi. »

Harry renifla.

« … Et il y a aussi Neville qui est le pire cauchemar de Snape –

« Je pense en avoir déjà entendu parler avant…»

« … et Ginny qui est la sœur cadette de Ron –

_« _Une_ autre_ Weasley? Combien sont-ils?'

« … Et Luna, qui a toujours la tête dans les nuages.»

« Comment se débrouille-t-elle?»

Harry regarda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu peux parler. Regarde Crabbe et Goyle.»

Tom se crispa.

« Très bien. Je peux t'accorder ça.»

Harry eut un sourire de triomphe et glissa sa main sur la table pour attraper sa baguette avant que le Lord noir ne puisse réagir.

« Merci.»

Tom roula des yeux et lui remit la cape et le reste.

« Mets ça ailleurs.»

La cape et la baguette disparurent dans les poches de Harry.

« J'ai faim.»

Tom secoua la tête.

« Ces adolescents.»

Harry ne fit que le regarder en réponse. L'homme plus âgé roula des yeux et fit signe à un serveur

« Très bien. Arrête de me regarder.»

« C'est le jour le plus bizarre de ma vie.»

« Comment cela?» s'informa Tom, avant de mettre gracieusement un morceau de tarte dans sa bouche.

« Eh bien, j'ai été abandonné dans Londres pour commencer. Ensuite je suis rentré dans mon pire ennemi. Et maintenant toi et moi sommes en train d'avoir une conversation _civilisée_ à propos de pleine de choses.»

Tom rit.

« Ca me rappelle, que faisais-tu près de l'Allée des Embrumes ?»

« J'étais parti voir si je pouvais trouver un déguisement,» répondit sincèrement Harry.

« Je vois…»

Tom regarda le garçon un moment pendant que Harry mangeait son pudding.

« Et pourquoi as-tu essayé de trouver un déguisement? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas juste parce que tu m'as dit que tu n'allais pas me tuer que cela veut dire que je suis en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non. Je suppose que non. »

Le Lord Noir s'appuya sur le dos de sa chaise.

« C'est peut-être trop tard, maintenant, mais si tu veux, nous pouvons nous revoir demain et je t'emmènerai dans une bonne boutique que je connais dans l'Allée qui pourrait t'aider »

« Oh ! Et c'est là que tu es allé pour rendre beau ton ancien corps ? »

« J'ai fait ça seul, merci. Je ne suis pas incompétent. »

Harry renifla.

« On ne m'a pas comme cela. »

Tom empala le garçon au sourire narquois d'un regard qui tue comme réponse.

« Snape est plus intimidant. »

« Snape a des cheveux gras, une peau jaune et un nez crochu. Bien sûr que son regard est plus intimidant ! » répliqua Tom d'un air ennuyé.

Harry rit.

« Pourquoi as-tu changé d'apparence à la fin ? Dumbledore dit que tu aurais eu cet air de serpent pendant que tu voyageais dans le monde pendant ta jeunesse. »

« Tu me fais me sentir si _vieux,_ Harry, » se plaignit Tom, obtenant un ricanement venant du jeune. « Sérieusement ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est sympa de pouvoir marcher dans le Chemin de Traverse une fois de temps en temps sans que personne ne tourne les talons et ne s'enfuie. »

« Tu as donc un cœur. »

Tom soupira.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai un, je suis un humain aussi, dans le cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« Je suis _émerveillé_ à ce sujet. »

« Si tu étais un Mangemort, tu serais sous Doloris en ce moment, pour ton impertinence, » l'informa le Dark Lord.

Harry se dégrisa rapidement.

« Ça ne serait pas la première fois. »

Tom jeta au garçon un regard triste.

« Non, je suppose que cela ne le serait pas »

Il se leva et s'étira.

« Je dois dire, Harry Potter, que pour un Gryffondor, tu es un bon compagnon. »

« Est-ce que c'était un compliment ? » demanda Potter avec une pointe d'humour alors qu'il se levait aussi.

« Franchement, je crois que c'en était un ! »

Ils eurent un rire léger.

« Demain ? »

« Bien sûr. Je te verrais ici vers midi. »

Tom secoua la tête.

« Plutôt deux heures. »

« Ah. J'allais oublier tout ton travail, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. J'ai peur que prendre la direction du monde soit plutôt fastidieux, » soupira Tom avec regret.

Harry roula des yeux alors qu'il souriait.

« Demain à deux heures. »

« Oui, je promets de ne pas apporter de Mangemorts pour m'aider à t'enlever. »

Harry sourit narquoisement.

« Vraiment ? Wow ! Je n'imaginais pas ma conversation tellement stimulante. »

Le garçon partit sous le rire de Tom.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si malchanceux après tout.

À suivre


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteure: Batsutousai**_

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

_Chapitre quatre_

Harry s'installa à l'extérieur du petit café avec une tasse de thé pour laquelle il avait dépensé sa dernière livre. Il était aux environs de deux heures et il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Il faisait un plan pour trouver un moyen de faire un saut à son coffre pendant qu'il était au Chemin de Traverse, et convertir de l'argent sorcier en argent moldu, ainsi, il pourrait continuer de vivre hors du monde sorcier.

« Tu t'ennuies n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la voix de Tom venant de derrière Harry.

Harry se tourna et regarda l'homme.

« Et bien, oui. Il n'y a rien à faire quand on a juste un livre de Potions pour faire des gribouillages dessus et encore moins quand on n'a pas de plume pour faire les dits gribouillages ! »

Tom soupira et s'assit en face du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

« Nous pouvons toujours aller t'acheter quelque chose. »

' _Tu __**dois**__ travailler sur ta colère Potter' _gémit Harry.

« Après que j'ai obtenu un déguisement. »

Tom jeta sur Harry un regard tranquille.

« Harry, ta cicatrice est probablement la seule chose que tu ais besoin de changer. »

« La Magie ne peut pas la cacher, alors… »

Tom lui jeta un regard tranchant

« Déjà essayé avant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. La dernière fois, j'ai mis un chapeau dessus. »

Le Dark Lord renifla.

« Si la chaussure est à ton pied… »

Harry resta bouche bée devant l'homme assis en face de lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que, toi, Tom Marvolo Riddle, tu viens d'utiliser un cliché _Moldu_ ? »

« La ferme, Harry. »

Le garçon se mit à rire.

-o-o-

« Prends cela. »

« Je ne suis pas dans la Magie Noire. »

« Une partie de la défaite de ton ennemi sera obtenue en sachant cela. »

« Oh, et c'est pour ça, qu'en fait tu es en train de me parler ? »

« Harry, prends juste le livre. C'est juste de la théorie, bien loin d'être illégale. »

« On s'étonne que cela ne soit pas illégal, » renifla le garçon, en ajoutant le livre à reliure noire sur la petite pile dans ses bras.

« Je n'aide pas le Ministère là. »

« A moins que cela ne soit une chose illégale, donc tu peux briser la loi. »

Tom regarda Harry.

« Je ne le fais pas. »

« Bien. Mais Lucius Malfoy le fait pour toi. »

« Lucius fait plein de choses pour son propre intérêt. Pourrions-nous, s'il te plaît, changer de sujet ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas parler de Lucius ? »

« Je n'aime pas parler avec toi de l'état d'un de mes suivants dans une boutique de livres de sort, où nous pouvons être entendu. »

« Tu as peur d'aller à Azkaban ? »

« Ils ne peuvent pas me garder à Azkaban. Toi, de l'autre coté, tu n'as pas le choix. Change de sujet. »

Harry posa le livre de sorts et de malédiction qu'il venait de regarder avant de le prendre et de l'ajouter à la pile.

-o-o-o-

« Nomme une personne que tu ne peux pas supporter. »

Tom cilla au brusque changement de sujet.

« Albus Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu dis toujours que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais _pourquoi_ tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Bien, premièrement, je suis Serpentard. Il est partial. »

Harry hésita.

« Je peux t'accorder ça. Mais il _essaye_ de voir le meilleur dans les gens.»

« Peut-être qu'il l'a fait, une fois, avec moi. Quoiqu'il semblait toujours suspecter quelque chose sur moi. »

« Il avait raison. »

« Oh, pas toujours. Les autres Serpentard aimaient aussi causer des troubles. Et cela tombait souvent sur moi la plupart du temps. »

« Bonheur, je suis un Gryffondor. » ricana Harry, gagnant un regard ennuyé de la part de l'Héritier de Serpentard. « Rien d'autre ? »

« C'est comme s'il lisait dans les esprits des gens. Ca me rend fou. »

« Ca rend tout le monde fou. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne le supportent pas. »

« Oh, et il essaye de me tuer »

« Et il échoue à chaque fois. Maintenant, c'est mon boulot. »

Tom soupira.

« A ton tour Harry. Qui ne supportes-tu pas ? »

« Cornélius Fudge. »

Tom eut l'air choqué.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il fait mal son boulot et il n'écoute jamais. Quand Dumbledore et moi lui disions que tu étais de retour il y a deux ans, il a décidé que nous étions cinglés. »

« Harry, Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment connu pour sa santé mentale, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Rita Skeeter s'est interrogée sur _ta_ santé mentale toute l'année. »

« Ah oui. Tu sais, cette cicatrice me donne une connexion à toi, » répliqua Harry, sarcastique.

« Sûr. Porte le blâme sur moi. »

Harry soupira et secoua la tête.

« Tom, comment suis-je supposé sauver le monde si personne ne m'écoute ? » s'enquit-il doucement avant d'aller à la caisse pour payer.

« Okay. Quelqu'un d'autre que tu ne supportes pas ? » Demanda Harry alors qu'ils étaient en chemin pour le Chaudron Baveur pour manger.

« Peter »

« Pettigrew? » fit Harry, bouche-bée. « Tu as des problèmes avec Queudver et tu le gardes encore dans les environs ? »

« Il est ennuyeux. Mais utile »

« Comme quoi ? Cible en mouvement ? »

« Et ça aussi. »

« Tom… »

« Bien… Il est un Animagus Harry. Un rat Animagus, en réalité »

« Un rat Animagus _illégal_ »

« Encore mieux. »

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste l'envoyer au Ministère ? » grogna Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est ennuyeux, en fuite, qu'il met tout en désordre et qu'il me doit une dette à vie ? »

« Il te doit une dette de vie ? »

« Oui. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. »

« Oui. J'ai sauvé sa vie quand Sirius et Rémus voulaient démolir son cul – »

« Quel langage ! »

« La ferme, Tom »

Tom rit tout bas pendant qu'ils prenaient un siège.

« Donc, qui d'autre ne peux tu pas supporter Harry ? »

« Gilderoy Lockart. »

Tom renifla dans son thé.

« Lockart. Le fraudeur qui s'est jeté un Oubliette à lui même ? »

« Oh, oui. Sur notre chemin pour aller à la Chambre, il a essayé de nous lancer un Oubliette à Ron et moi avec la baguette défectueuse de Ron. »

« Oh dieu ! »

« Et le plafond s'est effondré sur nos têtes. »

« Et il s'était jeté l'Oubliette à lui même ? »

« Ouais. »

« Ah. Il aurait été aussi stupide que s'il avait regardé dans ses yeux. » (1)

« Le Basilique était une femelle ? »

« Ouiiiii »

Harry regarda Tom.

« Et comment _j_'étais supposé le savoir ? »

« As tu essayé et vérifié ? »

« Elle était du genre à essayer de me tuer. Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment donné l'occasion ! »

« Mauvaise humeur, mauvaise humeur ! »

« Ta gueule, Tom »

« Allons-nous faire de ça une chose quotidienne ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas. Tu arrives à être encore plus intéressant que Crabbe et Goyle. »

« _Binns_ est plus intéressant que Crabbe et Goyle.

« Oh non. _Tu_ ne connais que les Crabbe et Goyle fils. Les parents sont pires. Un brin d_'herbe_ est plus intéressant que ces ceux-là. »

« Et une goutte d'eau ? »

« Ce n'est pas intéressant, c'est juste ennuyeux. »

« Et est-ce que je suis plus intéressant que Queudver ? »

« B-bien s-s-sûr, m-m-m-ma-maître. » bégaya Tom, moqueur.

Harry ricana.

« Était-ce Queudver ou Quirrell ? »

Tom frissonna.

« Oh Merlin. Quirell. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là, tu sais. »

« Content de savoir que je pourrai aider ta vieille mémoire. »

« Oh, tu es définitivement plus intéressant que tous mes Mangemorts, excepté peut être Lucius. Tu n'as pas peur de m'insulter. » décida Tom.

« Oui, eh bien, tu as dit que tu ne me tueras pas et tu ne peux pas jeter d'Endoloris en public. J'estime que je suis à peu près en sécurité maintenant. »

« Comment es-tu sûr que je ne te tuerai pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je garderai parole ? »

« Tu n'es pas un Malfoy. »

Tom rit.

« Tu es aussi plus intéressant que Lucius ! Il ne s'est jamais insulté lui-même. »

Harry s'assit avec un sourire ironique.

« Demain ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« A deux heures. »

« Ici, aussi. »

« Parfait. On se voit bientôt, ex-Face de Serpent. »

Tom eut un court éclat de rire.

**¤ Fin du chapitre. ¤**

_Note de Traducteur : _

(1) En anglais « her eyes » d'où la remarque d'Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteure: Batsutousai**_

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**_Chapitre 5_**

« Oh, salut Tom. »

Tom s'assit en face d'Harry à leur table habituelle, à l'extérieur du café. « Alors comment allons-nous nous ensorceler aujourd'hui ? »

Harry prit un air confus.

« De quoi allons nous parler ? » soupira Tom. « Je pensais que tu avais un cerveau.. »

« Je me suis levé tard. Je ne suis pas encore réveillé. »

« Paresseux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Tom. Je suis terriblement paresseux. C'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore tué. »

« Oh, bien. Continue comme ça. »

Tom appela une serveuse et commanda une tasse de thé noir.

« Pourquoi es-tu si fatigué ? »

« Cauchemars. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Sur quoi ? »

Tom s'appuya sur l'avant de la table.

« Je ne t'en ai pas donné. »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir et se frotta les yeux doucement, ne se souvenant jamais de ces touchers.

« Je rêve des gens que tu as tué, tu vois. Mes parents. Cédric. Sirius. Cho et Terry. »

Tom secoua la tête. « Tu te blâmes toi-même. Tu ne veux pas les laisser partir. »

Harry regarda brusquement Tom. « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? »

« Pas grand chose. » admit Tom. « Mais je te _connais_, toi.

« Comme si ça résolvait quelque chose. »

« Non. Je suppose que cela ne résout rien. »

« Qu'est ce que ton nom signifie ? Voldemort, je veux dire ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas anglais. Et Hermione n'était pas du tout intéressée de chercher cela pour moi. »

« Peut être que tu aurais dû chercher cela toi-même »

« Pourquoi ? Je peux te le demander à toi. »

Tom sourit. « C'est vrai. Très bien. C'est français. »

Harry cilla pendant les quelques minutes de silence. « Français pour quoi ? »

« Tu peux chercher. »

« Tom ! »

« Harry ! » le singea Tom.

« Imbécile. »

« Vas-y. Tu peux le chercher tout seul. Ensuite tu me diras ce que cela veut dire et je te dirai si c'est juste. »

« Tu ressembles trop à Hermione. »

Tom se crispa. « C'est blessant. »

Harry sourit ironiquement. « C'est bien fait pour toi. Coup de pied à ton intelligence. »

« Tu as besoin de réfléchir pendant l'été. »

« C'est pourquoi les profs nous donnent des devoirs, Tom. Donc je pense ! »

« Et as-tu fais quelques un de tes devoirs ? »

« Nooooon.. Chez mon oncle et ma tante, ils ont enfermé mes livres. Encore. »

« Encore ? »

« Ouais. Ils font ça tout le temps. C'est leur passe-temps favori. »

« Merlin. Et comment tu débrouilles pour maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai aucune responsabilité. »

Tom grogna.« Tu as besoin d'un hibou. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que tu puisses l'envoyer à ton amie Hermione et lui demander tes devoirs. »

« Ah. »

« Ne me regarde pas avec cet air. »

« Juste un. Je t'ai regardé plein de fois comme ça. »

Tom regarda Harry. « Celui la me dit que je suis bien trop intelligent pour mon propre bien. »

« Tu es. »

« Ta gueule. »

« Hermione. »

« Tu seras puni pour ça, Potter. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Quidditch. »

« Non pas ça. »

« Pourquoi non ? Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch ? »

« Non. Pas vraiment »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Cela jure avec mes habits studieux. »

« _**Tom !**_ »

« C'est vrai. »

Harry ne fit que le regarder.

« Très bien. Cela remonte à l'école. Je n'ai jamais été à fond dedans. »

« Non ? Et maintenant ? »

« Je ne suis pas soudainement devenu passionné de Quidditch _juste parce que_ je n'ai plus besoin d'étudier tous les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école. »

« Tu as fait ça ? »

« Oui. »

« As tu étudié _le Quidditch à travers les âges _? »

« Il a été ajouté à la bibliothèque après mon temps Harry. »

« Ils avaient sûrement un livre de Quidditch quand tu étais à l'école quand même. »

« Oui, oui. Il y en avait un. J'ai lu cette maudite chose une fois avant de le remettre à sa place. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas _étudié_ ? »

« Il y a une importance à cela ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu pensais du Quidditch »

« On tourne en rond maintenant. »

« Ce sont de jolis ronds je trouve. »

« Je n'aime pas le Quidditch. Peut-on changer de sujet maintenant ? » grogna Tom.

« Que penses-tu des Canons Chudley ? »

« _**POTTER !**_ »

Harry ricana.

« Quelle était ta partie préférée de Poudlard ? » demanda Harry une fois que Tom eut arrêté ses tentatives de l'ensorceler et que les Moldus des alentours eurent été mis sous Oublietts.

« La bibliothèque. »

« Hermione »

Tom regarda Harry.

« Très bien. La Salle Commune des Serpentard alors. C'est sombre et calme. »

« Froid et donnant juste la chair de poule »

« Quand as-tu été dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard ? »

« Oups. »

« Harry… »

« Deuxième année si tu dois vraiment savoir. »

« Coooomment ? »

« Oh, Ron et moi, transformé en Crabbe et Goyle questionnions Malfoy sur la Chambre. »

« Tu as réalise du Polynectar en deuxième année ? »

« Et bien, oui. Nous avions _Hermione_. »

« Et comment avez vous obtenu le _livre_ ? Il est dans la Réserve... »

« Lockart »

« Oh. Merlin. »

Tom couvrit ses yeux avec un grognement.

« Il plaisait à Hermione. »

« Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir cela, Harry. »

« Tu ne voulais pas non plus, je parie. »

« Exact. »

« Bien. »

Tom laissa échapper un autre gémissement.

« J'ai crée un monstre. »

« Ce que tu es. »

« Je pourrais t'ensorceler encore. »

« Eh bien, tu as manqué la dernière fois si tu te rappelles. C'est la table qui a tout pris. » Dit Harry avec un sourire narquois. « Pauvres Moldus. »

« La ferme, Potter. »

« Et après tu as dû jeter beaucoup d'Oubliette ! »

« Potter… »

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué à – »

« Potter ! »

« Oui, Tom ? »

« Ta gueule. »

« Tu vois ce bâtiment là-bas ? »

« Bien sûr que je le vois. Je ne suis pas aveugle. »

« Enlève tes lentilles et redis ça. »

« Haha » dit Harry, pince-sans-rire. « Qu'est qu'il a ce bâtiment ? »

« C'est une bibliothèque. Va y chercher ce que Voldemort veut dire. »

« Déjà le départ ? »

« Travail, Potter. Tu t'en souviens sûrement. »

« Je pense que oui. »

« Vas-y. Et trouve un moyen de contacter tes amis Moldus. Prends tes devoirs. »

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ? »

« Je t'aiderai. Peut être. »

« Et que dirait Snape s'il découvrait que tu m'as aidé à faire mes devoirs ? »

« Il irait dire à Dumbledore que je t'ai corrompu. »

« Il aurait raison. Tu m'as donné un livre de Magie Noire. »

« Vas-y. Maintenant. »

« Fatigué de moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Cool. »

« Je _vais_ t'ensorceler. »

« Oh. Et bien va donner à Queudver quelques Endoloris de ma part quelques temps. »

« Volontiers. Il crie encore plus fort que toi. »

« Merci. Je pense. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors à demain. » le salua Harry avant de partir faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

Bien qu'il soit le mal absolu, Tom n'était pas un si mauvais gars.

La plupart du temps.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Auteure: Batsutousai**_

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_**Petite notes: alors je reposte les 26 chapitres et la 1er partie du chapitre 27 après les avoir corrigé. ensuite le restant de la traduction ce fera avec le temps je vous pris donc d'être compréensive (if)dans votre attente je fait de mon mieux.**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**_Chapitre 6_**

« Envol de la mort ? » demanda Harry lorsque Tom s'assit en face de lui.

« Très bien. Tom amie Hermione pourra être fière de toi. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît ne lui dis rien, Tom. Elle pourrait penser que je suis capable de faire mes recherches tout seul. »

Tom fronça les sourcils.

Harry eut un large sourire.

« As tu pris tes devoirs ? »

« Oui. J'ai trouvé le numéro d'Hermione dans l'annuaire. Je lui ai dit que Hedwige ne pouvait pas livrer de lettres, que j'avais mes livres, mais pas la liste de mes devoirs. »

« Elle a cru ça ? »

« Elle était un peu surprise que j'ai la chance d'utiliser le téléphone, mais oui. »

« Comment ta famille te traitaient exactement ? »

« Euuuh… Comme un elfe de Maison ? »

« Un elfe de Maison des Malfoy ? Ou un elfe de Poudlard ? »

« Quelque part au milieu des deux. »

« Au milieu ? »

« Plus souvent comme un elfe des Malfoy en fait. »

« Moldus. » fit Tom avec sarcasme.

« La ferme, Tom. »

Tom roula des yeux. « Pourquoi continues_-_tu de croire en les Moldus Harry ? Ils te traitent si misérablement. »

« Les parents d'Hermione sont géniaux et ils sont Moldus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un œuf est mauvais qu'il faut jeter le carton. »

« Les œufs ne sont pas les gens, Harry. »

« Si je suivais ton raisonnement Tom, je devrais tuer la plupart des gens du monde entier. De plus, le monde sorcier n'est pas particulièrement sympathique avec moi. Ils pensent que je suis fou, tu te souviens ? »

« Je me souviens. »

« Ne dis pas ça quand tu n'as pas tes soutiens. »

« Arrête de tuer mes soutiens. »

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Je ne les tue pas, je te montre jusqu'ils sont faux. »

« C'est la même foutue chose. »

« Non, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Si ça l'est ! »

« Je refuse de ressembler à un gamin de trois ans ! »

Tom regarda Harry.

o¤o

« Pourquoi es_-_tu en train de te fatiguer avec la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Tu connais toute cette matière. »

« Je connais les sort, mais pas toujours la théorie. Et j'aurai besoin de la théorie pour les ASPIC et mon entraînement d'Auror. »

« Oh, ne deviens pas Auror. » se plaignit Tom avec un petit gémissement dans la voix.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils sont ennuyeux. »

« Tom, ce que je fais maintenant est à la base ce que les Aurors font. »

« Mais ce n'est pas officiel. En fait, ils font toujours de la paperasserie. »

« Et bien je m'associerai avec quelqu'un qui aime la paperasse. »

« Et si personne ne veut s'associer avec toi ? »

« Tom, je suis le Garçon_-_Qui_-_A_-_Survécu. Tout le monde sauf les Serpentard veut être mon partenaire. »

« Et pourquoi ne deviendrais tu pas Ministre de la Magie ? Tu évincerais Fudge ? »

« Et tu disais que les Aurors étaient ennuyeux ? »

« Oui, ils le sont ! »

« Très bien. _Toi_, tu n'as qu'à devenir le Ministre de la Magie. Tu me diras comment c'est. »

« Harry, je ne _peux pas._ Je suis le Dark Lord.

« Et alors ? Change de côté. »

« Non. Pas question, non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai travaillé trop dur pour réussir tout cela Harry. Pense juste à ça. »

« Quoi ? Toutes ces morts ? Ce n'est pas une réussite, Tom. C'est stupide et cela ne rime à rien. »

« Tu es partial. »

« Non. »

« Si, tu l'es. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Tu es de l'autre côté. »

« Et ? »

« Et Dumbledore t'as appris à être partial. »

« Tom tu as essayé de me tuer. Il n'y a vraiment pas besoin d'enseignement. »

« Tu admet donc que tu es partial. »

« Comment peut-on être partial à propos de la mort ? Toi même tu en as peur. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas ! »

« Alors pourquoi essayes_-_tu de gagner l'immortalité ? »

« Non. J'aimerais simplement vivre plus longtemps que la plupart des gens. »

« Lord Voldemort, le fantôme. Terrorisant les filles et les garçons lors de leur premier jour à Poudlard. Je peux voir ça d'ici. »

« Oh, la ferme. »

« Parfaite image, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Fais tes devoirs, Potter. Tu es plus calme quand tu essayes de penser. »

o¤o

« Est_-_ce que c'est un mot ? »

Tom sursauta et lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu faisais ? »

« Je comptais les Moldus à tuer. »

« Tom… »

« Oh, très bien. Je prenais un petit somme. »

« Tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit ? »

« Non. Tu as fait de beaux rêves. Je ne dors jamais quand tu fais des rêves joyeux. »

« Oh, tellement désolé. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Positivisme. Est ce que c'est un mot ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Oh tu n'as jamais étudié un dictionnaire ? »

« Non, Potter, je n'ai jamais étudié de dictionnaires. Ils ne sont pas très passionnants. »

« Oh, dis ça à Hermione. »

« Peut être qu'elle les trouve intéressant. »

« Aussi longtemps que Ron ne lit pas derrière son épaule. »

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? »

« Oh, ça l'est pour Ron. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien chaque fois qu'il sort un mauvais mot, elle lui tape dessus avec le dictionnaire. »

« Au moins il sert à quelque chose. »

« Tom, tu viens juste de prendre position pour une fille née de parent Moldus. »

« Oui, et bien, pas vraiment le choix. Sang de Bourbe ou Weasley. Je suis condamné de toute manière. »

« En effet. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sang de Bourbe. Je hais ce nom. »

« C'est un nom parfaitement raisonnable pour appeler quelqu'un. »

« Si tu es un hypocrite. »

« Je ne suis pas un Sang de Bourbe mais je suis un sang_-_mêlé. »

« Tu as quand même du sang ''sale''. La moitié de ton sang est d'origine Moldue. »

« Fais tes devoirs. »

« C'est vrai, tu sais. Ton père était un Moldu – »

« Potter je vais te jeter un sort. »

« Donc tu es un Sang de Bourbe. »

« Potter ! »

« 'Tu es le seul qui puisse me dire ce qu'il pense.' »

« Ce n'est _pas_ ce que je voulais dire. »

« Je suis juste en train d'essayer de comprendre. Je suis un_-_élevé_-_de_-_Moldus, tu sais. Tellement stupide. »

« Tu n'es pas stupide. Sors-toi cela de l'esprit. »

« Ca alors, merci. »

« Je suis sérieux. Il y a des sorciers venant de familles sorcières qui ne peuvent pas te dire à quoi un manche à balai ressemble. Ils laissent à d'autres le soin de nommer et de comprendre nos coutumes. Tu les connais bien, surtout pour quelqu'un qui est un Elevé_-_par_-_les_-_Moldus. »

« Tom. J'ai dix_-_sept ans. Bien sûr que je connais la chose maintenant. »

« Harry, je doute que Lucius Malfoy ne prenne le soin de se demander si je peux être appelé Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe ou non. »

« Et il ne sait pas, n'est_-_ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il sait. »

« Il sait ? »

« Maintenant, si. Tu as ouvert la bouche et tu leur as dit a chaque occasion que tu as eu, n'est_-_ce pas ?

« Tes Mangemorts ne me croiraient jamais, voyons. »

« Peut être qu'ils ne le voudraient pas, mais cela ne quittera plus leurs esprits quand ils auront entendu cela une fois. »

« Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils considèreront vraiment cela. »

« Non, je suppose que non. C'est pour ça que la Légimancie existe. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas utilisé ça sur tout le monde. »

« Comme toi, par exemple ? »

« Certainement. »

« Vrai. En revanche Lucius est extrêmement facile à lire. »

« Je ne suis pas étonné qu'il soit parti en disant qu'il avait agi sous l'influence de l'Imperius dans les premiers temps. »

« Oh, tu es un parfait petit bâtard, le savais tu ? »

« Seulement avec quelques personnes. »

« Comme Lucius Malfoy ? »

« Deuxième année. Je le hais depuis. »

« Ah. Mon journal. Tu peux le haïr pour cela, je suppose. »

« Et il a renvoyé Dumbledore de l'école et a essayé de m'ensorceler quand j'ai libéré Dobby. »

« Dobby ? »

« Un Elfe de Maison. »

« Tu lui as fait quitter les Malfoy ? »

« J'ai mis le journal dans une de mes chaussettes et je lui ai rendu. Il a lancé ma chaussette à Dobby. C'était marrant. »

« Marrant ? »

« Dobby l'a envoyé faire un vol plané dans les escaliers si je me souviens bien. »

« Quand il a essayé de te lancer un sort ? »

« Ouais. »

« J'aurais bien aimé y être. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Matière pour chantage. »

« C'est vrai, tu es Serpentard. J'allais l'oublier. Comme c'est étrange. »

« Tu penses que tu es amusant n'est_-_ce pas ? »

« Je _sais_ que je suis amusant. »

« Ils ont besoin d'une Maison juste pour toi, tu sais. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Oui. La Maison de Poudlard pour les sauveurs de Monde Sorciers complètement cinglés. »

« C'est sûrement la maison dans laquelle était Dumbledore, non ? »

« Oui. » dit Tom en riant. « Elle sera juste pour vous deux. »

« Merveilleux. Et il n'y a pas une Maison pour les Lord Noirs dérangés ? »

« Bien sûr. Elle s'appelle Serpentard. »

« Je n'ose penser quel genre de Mage Noir nous aurons ensuite. »

« Va penser ailleurs, Harry. »

« Donc, Gregory Goyle ou Vincent Crabbe ? »

Tom regarda Harry un long moment, choqué avant de se mettre à rire.

« Non, non, attends. Pansy Parkinson. »

« Tout le monde, sauf elle » hoqueta Tom à travers son rire.

« Te faire rire est récompensant. Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent. »

« Fais tes devoirs, andouille. » répondit Tom en essuyant les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux.

Harry ricana mais fit ce qu'il lui avait dit.

o¤o

« Allons au Chemin de Traverse, demain. »

« Pourquoi faire, encore ? »

« J'ai besoin de surveiller un investissement. »

« Un investissement ? »

« Une boutique de farces et attrappes. »

« Et pourquoi aurais_-_tu investi dans une boutique de farces ? »

« Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire avec l'argent du Tournois des Trois Sorciers ? »

« Oh Merlin. »

« Donc on peut ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas. »

« Et peut être que tu trouveras quelques petites choses à utiliser sur tes Mangemorts ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Apprends-leur à avoir plus de connaissances. »

« J'espère qu'ils en ont ! »

« Ca ne tueras personne d'essayer. »

« Lord Voldemort utilisant des petits tours sur ses Mangemorts ? Non. »

« Plutôt des Crucio sur eux ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Ne pas les embarrasser ? »

« Bien s–»

Tom se tut tandis qu'un sourire narquois glissait sur son visage.

« Si tu le prends de cette manière. »

« On se retrouve ici demain, puis on ira au Chemin de Traverse » proposa Harry en se levant.

« Très bien. »

Harry le salua et partit, les livres sous un bras et un sourire sur le visage.

Cela pourrait être amusant.

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Auteure: Batsutousai**_

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre 7**

_Voilà !_ Harry, debout, sourit largement quand Tom marcha vers leur table habituelle. '_Exactement à l'heure.'_

« Tu es impatient, Harry. Qu'est_-_ce que tu me caches ? » Demanda Tom avec un sourire lumineux.

« La ferme. » Harry le tira en arrière, prenant une main pâle dans la sienne, bronzée, et traîna le sorcier plus âgé après lui.

« Whoooo… Ralentis. » Tom rit, appréciant en fait le temps passé avec le garçon, malgré l'habituel retard.

Harry ralentit un peu, mais les deux sorciers firent tout de même le trajet jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur en un temps record. Harry ne fit pas de pause à l'intérieur, choisissant à la place de le traverser en ligne droite.

Tom soupira simplement mais se laissa traîné.

Harry s'arrêta finalement devant une petite boutique portant l'insigne « Chez les Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ». Là, il fit une pause, brusquement nerveux. '_Et s'ils commençaient à s'inquiéter pour moi ? Et qu'ils appelaient Molly ou Dumbledore ? Tom pourrait avoir des ennuis !'_

« Ne me dis pas que tu as soudainement pris peur, Harry ? » le taquina Tom.

Harry mordit sa lèvre, lançant au Lord Noir un regard de travers. « Ils pourraient appeler leur mère ou Dumbledore s'ils s'inquiétaient pour ma sécurité. »

« Si cela se produisait, je te laisserai partir avec eux, assumons que tu serais dans de meilleures mains comme les leurs que celles d'un sorcier innommable comme moi. Cependant, n'importe qui te connaissant pourrait savoir à quel point tu peux parfaitement t'occuper de toi_-_même, mage cinglé aux trousses ou pas. »

Harry eut un large sourire. « Je n'aurai pas entendu par hasard le Dark Lord s'appeler lui_-_même cinglé, Tom ? J'avais entendu qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça ? »

« Laisse moi te dire un secret, Monsieur Potter » dit Tom à voix basse, jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de se pencher plus et lui murmurer à l'oreille. » Les goûts de Voldemort sont vus comme étant cinglés. Cela tient ses ennemis au loin. »

« Cela ne m'influencera jamais » indiqua Harry au Lord Noir avec un regard triomphant avant d'entrer dans la boutique avec une démarche hautaine.

Tom sourit. « J'avais remarqué » l'informa_-_t_-_il avant de suivre Harry dans la boutique.

o_-_o_-_o_-_o_-_o

Les deux têtes rousses des jumeaux se tenaient autour du garçon aux cheveux noirs quand Tom entra. Il était apparu que les changements du sorcier ne les avaient pas dupés.

« Tu es vivant ! »

« Tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter depuis que tu n'envoyais plus tes lettres habituelles ! »

« Maman était sur le point de nous laisser aller te sauver encore une fois ! »'

« Je vais bien ! Vraiment bien ! » rit Harry, détournant de lui les jumeaux avec une facilité acquise par la pratique. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de tourner un regard mère_-_poule sur le faible Garçon_-_Qui_-_A_-_Survécu. « Accouche, Potter. » dirent_-_ils ensemble.

« Oh » soupira Harry. « Ils m'ont abandonné dans Londres. Je suis resté du côté Moldu. J'ai obtenu un déguisement. De ce genre là. »

« Non, non. C'est un bon déguisement contre Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui et ses Mangemorts. La plupart d'entre eux ne te connaissent pas assez bien pour t'identifier. Mais tu devras faire plus attention avec leurs enfants. » Avertit un des jumeaux tandis que l'autre se retourna pour aller chercher quelque chose.

« Je sais très bien ça, Fred. Je sais m'occuper de moi. » Renifla Harry.

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous nous sommes inquiétés. Tout le monde sait que tu sais parfaitement t'occuper de toi. » Soupira le jumeau, Fred. « C'est le manque de réponse qui nous a inquiété. »

« Désolé. Mais tu me connais, j'aime m'occuper de moi, seul. Et j'ai _déjà_ appelé Hermione. »

« Et as_-_tu mentionné que tu te débrouillais seul dans les rues de Londres ? » le taquina Fred.

« Dire ça à _Hermione_ ? Es tu _cinglé_ ? »

« Et bien… En réalité… Oui. » Acquiesça Fred. « Au fait, qui est ce grand, brun et bel inconnu là_-_bas ?

Harry se sentit rougir faiblement à l'étiquette qu'avait collé l'homme sur Tom.

« Tom, arrête de te cacher. » ordonna_-_t_-_il au sorcier plus âgé.

Tom balaya les deux autres sorciers du regard, un sourcil levé, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le rougissement d'Harry. « Je ne ''me cache pas'', Harry. J'étais poli et te laissais rattraper le temps avec eux.

« C'est prévenant de votre part. » dirent les jumeaux alors qu'il se retournait.

Harry soupira. « Tom, voici Fred et George. Fred, George, voici Tom. Il a gardé un œil sur moi ces derniers jours. »

Les deux jumeaux regardèrent le grand sorcier un long moment avant d'acquiescer. « Où l'as tu rencontré Harry ? »

« Je connais Tom depuis des années. Ce qu'il s'est simplement passé, c'est que nous nous sommes rentré dedans le premier jour où je suis arrivé ici. » Les informa Harry.

Tom sourit. En effet, lui et Harry connaissaient l'autre depuis des années. C'était un subtil moyen d'obtenir qu'ils lui fassent confiance. C'était une merveille que le jeune homme ne soit pas à Serpentard.

« Oh très bien. » soupira Fred, cédant au regard implorant que lui lançait Harry, c'était sa façon d'obtenir qu'ils fassent confiance à l'honnêteté du sorcier plus âgé.

« Tiens. » George lui tendit quelque chose qu'Harry prit.

Harry tourna le petit pendentif dans tous les sens, fronçant les sourcils devant l'objet. « Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? »

« Il est censé te rendre moins repérable dans une foule. » expliqua Fred. « Porte le quand tu sortiras, on se sentira plus rassurés. D'accord ? »

« Ce n'est pas illégal, n'est_-_ce pas ? »

« Noooooooon. » répondit George.

« C'est à peine légal. » l'informa Tom. « Je pense que le Ministère a dû demandé des comptes de ceux_-_ci. »

George donna un bout de parchemin aux deux sorciers bruns. Tom le prit, pendant qu'Harry était très occupé à regarder le pendentif sous toutes les coutures. « Le permis a été signé dans cette boutique. Les pendentifs sont normalement faits pour transporter de l'argent en toute sécurité. Toutes les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse en ont un. Cependant, Harry en a plus besoin que nous. » expliqua George pendant que Tom relisait le document.

Tom fronça les sourcils en regardant les jumeaux tandis qu'Harry lui prenait le parchemin des mains. « Vous êtes parvenu à faire que ceci _pourrait_ être légal. »

« On ne sait jamais quand Harry pourrait avoir besoin d'une protection supplémentaire. » avoua Fred.

« Harry, mets_-_le. Ca ne fonctionne que si tu le portes. » Ordonna George, en prenant le parchemin des doigts du jeune sorcier qui essayait de comprendre cet énorme charabia légal.

Harry le regarda d'un air menaçant mais il mit tout de même le pendentif autour de son cou. « Alors ? »

« Tu es moins reconnaissable. C'est un bon sortilège. » Dit Tom en hochant la tête.

« Plus il y a de personne autour, mieux cela fonctionne. » l'informa Fred pendant que George allait ranger le document. « Prends le à Poudlard et porte le à Pré au Lard pour nous, d'accord ? »

« Ou si tu décides de venir nous rendre visite. » ajouta Fred. « Tu n'obtiendras ton permis de Tranplanage que lorsque tu auras dix_-_sept ans. »

« Ai_-_je le choix ? » répondit doucement Harry.

« On a toujours le choix. » lui indiqua doucement Tom. « Le Transplanage peut aider lors des attaques des sorciers cinglés, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu peux faire une telle chose. Tu es parvenu à rester vivant pendant presque dix_-_sept ans sans savoir transplané, ce qui veut dire que tu peux vivre ta vie sans cela. »

« J'adore quand tu essayes et que tu me donnes un choix quand je n'en ai aucun. » maugréa Harry.

Voyant et comprenant l'air confus sur le visage de Tom, les jumeaux lui expliquèrent : « Harry déteste les Port-au-loin depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« _-_ et vous ne trouverez jamais âme qui vive qui ait autant de problème avec le réseau Cheminette que notre Harry – »

« Il est au point avec les Sombrals et les Hippogriffes – »

« _-_ mais ils ne sont pas toujours maniables _-_ »

« _-_ il en va de même pour les balais – »

« _-_ et le vol en Ford Anglias. »

« Le vol en Ford Anglias ? » répéta Tom en riant.

Harry grimaça. « Oui. Ron et moi l'avons prise en seconde année parce que Dobby avait fermé la plate_-_forme du train devant nous. Elle doit encore être à l'état sauvage dans la forêt interdite. Elle nous a sauvés une fois d'une certaine Acromantula. »

Tom cligna des yeux. « Aragog ? »

« Oui. Nous n'étions pas Hagrid. Elles pensaient qu'elles pouvaient nous manger. »

« Penser ? » renifla Tom.

« Donc, Harry, pourquoi es_-_tu ici ? » demanda George.

« Et bien, à part empêcher par le plus grand des hasards des Weasley de s'inquiéter pour rien, j'ai pensé que je pourrai obtenir des petits trucs pour jouer avec des Moldus innocents.. »

« Non, pas toi. » dirent en chœur les jumeaux, les yeux brillants malicieusement..

« Peut être que si. On ne sait jamais. »

Tom toussa quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à 'Serpentard'. Harry jeta au sorcier brun un regard ennuyé et Tom sourit innocemment.

Fred et George sourirent aux deux sorciers. « Tout plaisant qu'il est de vous regarder vous lancer des regard pour faire des trous dans vos têtes, tu n'avais pas demandé des farces, mon cher Harry ? » les interrompit Fred.

« Et je suis sûr que nous avons justement les choses dont tu as besoin. »

« Magnifique. » Harry lança un regard de plus à Tom avant de suivre les deux jumeaux dans les profondeurs du magasin.

« Alors Harry, où es_-_tu descendu ? » demanda Fred pendant que Geoge montrait à Tom des choses qu'il avait demandé.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Dans un petit hôtel Moldu pas loin du Chaudron Baveur. Un endroit vraiment sympa. Ils ne posent pas de questions et les chambres sont jolies et réservées. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde en dépit qu'on soit au milieu de l'été. »

« Probablement qu'il y a des hôtels plus populaires dans le coin. »

« Ouais. »

« Pourquoi n'es_-_tu pas venu au Terrier ? »

« Voldemort, Fred. » soupira Harry. « Je ne veux pas risquer qu'il attaque votre maison. Tu sais ce que je pense quand vous vous mettez en danger pour moi. »

Fred roula des yeux. « Je sais, je sais. Tu sais que Dumbledore te laisserait rester à Poudlard ou au QG si tu lui demandais. »

« Je ne veux pas rester encore là_-_bas. » grommela Harry. « Et je refuse d'aller passer mon été sans Dursley à Poudlard. C'est seulement quelques jours de plus, jusqu'à mon anniversaire. Une fois que je pourrais utiliser la Magie, j'irai parfaitement bien, tu sais. »

« D'accord, mais laisse au moins Maman organiser une fête. Tu sais qu'elle veut faire ça. »

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Tom comme George et lui avaient rejoint les deux autres. « Cela te fera du bien de revoir tes amis. Je sais que je t'ennuie probablement. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Tom, fais moi confiance, tu ne pourras jamais m'ennuyer. Tu fais trop de plaisanteries obscènes. »

« Je suis heureux de savoir que c'est grâce à cela que je ne suis pas ennuyeux. Je pense.» renifla l'homme. Harry sourit narquoisement.

« Et bien, Tom, pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas ? » proposa George alors qu'il enregistrait les achats de Tom.

Tom secoua brusquement la tête pendant que Harry laissait tombait un « non » définitif.

« Oh, et pourquoi pas ? Maman l'adorera ! » gémit George, ayant décidé qu'il adorait le sens de l'humour de Tom après que l'homme lui ait porté malheur sans qu'il ne l'ait regardé.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper. » soupira Tom. « J'ai pris trop de temps à garder un œil sur l'infâme Harry Potter. Pour traîner ici.»

« C'est bon pour vous. » le taquina Fred.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'est_-_ce que vous faites comme travail ? » s'enquit George.

« Tom est un auror. » dit rapidement Harry. « Il n'est pas un grand fan ni des idéaux de Voldemort ni de ceux de Dumbledore. Ne vous tracassez pas. » ajouta_-_t_-_il quand les deux jumeaux ouvraient la bouches pour lui proposer de rejoindre l'Ordre.

Tom regarda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que ma bouche était allée se balader sur toi, Harry. » Harry fit une grimace tandis que les jumeaux éclataient de rire.

« Et bien, cela fait quinze Gallions, Tom. »l'informa George. Tom soupira mais lui donna l'argent.

« On dirait que tu as trouvé des trucs à utiliser pour ton travail. »

« Harry je projette d'employer la moitié de ces choses sur toi. »

« Ah, tu n'as pas du me le dire. »

« Potter, la ferme. »

« Donc, anniversaire ? » coupa Fred.

« Sûr ! Envoie-moi un hibou au sujet de la date et je viendrai vous voir ici. »

« Bien sûr. Papa voudra probablement te prendre pour ton permis. »

« Ouais, ouais. Le fonctionnaire. »

Fred se saisit du bras d'Harry pendant que George prenait le celui de Tom et les deux furent conduits à l'entrée de la boutique par les deux jumeaux.

« Passe une bonne journée ! »

« Ne parle pas à des étrangers. »

« Attends notre hibou ! »

« Souris toujours ! »

« Et n'oublie pas de mettre le pendentif quand tu sors ! » dirent les jumeaux en chœur avant de fermer la porte du magasin derrière Tom et Harry.

Harry sourit au Lord Noir.

« Alors qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses ? »

« Ils sont cinglés. »

« Mais marrants.

« Maintenant, vraiment. Un Auror ? »

« Tu travailles avec des Mages noirs et tu mènes des raids. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu être un Auror. »

« Je sais. _Tu_ voulais être un Dark Lord. » Renifla Harry. « Et tu voulais être la cible des baguettes des jumeaux dans leur propre boutique ? »

« Ta gueule Potter. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Idiot. »

« Merci. »

Tom grogna. « Et où on va maintenant ? »

« Je suppose que nous pouvons nous séparer et rentrer chez nous. »

« Très bien. Je te verrai demain à l'extérieur du café ? »

« Parfait. »

Tom secoua la tête et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. « Ne prends pas d'Avada Kedavra pour moi, ou si tu peux me laisser un mot me disant à qui je peux le rendre » dit il gaiement, avant de transplané loin de l'Allée.

Harry roula des yeux. « Mais tu te rends comptes que tu t'es inquiété pour moi, Riddle. Laisser une note. Quel idiot… » Harry soupira et se dirigea vers l'hôtel.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Auteure: Batsutousai**_

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**_Chapitre 8 _**

« Tu retournes encore à tes ennuyeux devoirs ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien de faire ses devoirs en avance. »

« Ce ne serait pas une citation de ton amie née Moldue ? »

« C'est pas poli. Et oui. Pourquoi ne t'assis tu pas ? »

« Non, non… Tu es ennuyeux quand tu travailles. Je devrais peut_-_être aller tuer quelque personnes.. »

« Tom.. »

« Quoi ? C'est mon boulot, tu sais. »

« Je sais que c'est ton job. »

« Oh, pauvre Harry Potter. Tu te rappelles que tu as encore tué des amis ?"

« Qu'est_-_ce qui ne va pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? »

Tom secoua la tête et s'assit. « Désolé. Mauvaise matinée. »

Harry posa son sylo. « Vas_-_y, parle. Je ne peux pas travailler quand tu broies du noir. »

« Je_ ne broie pas du noir._ »

« C'est ce que tu dis, Tom. Que s'est_-_il passé ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas savoir. »

« Et, je rêverai sûrement la dessus ce soir, aucun doute à ce sujet. Parle-moi, maintenant, et épargne moi la douleur. »

Tom sourit tristement à ces paroles. « Juste beaucoup de morts. »

« Tu as planifié un raid, n'est_-_ce pas ? »

« Cette nuit. » acquiesça Tom.

« Et cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ? »

« Les petites merdes de Dumbledore se sont mis dans notre chemin. »

« Oh ? » Harry commençait à être intéressé.

Tom fit une grimace. « Enfin. Ils ont tué cinq des miens et le raid est un échec. »

« Et a ruiné ton petit_-_déjeuner, n'est_-_ce pas ? »

Tom plissa les yeux devant le sourire narquois d'Harry. « Oh, je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Laisse moi deviner… Doloris en abondance ? »

« Bonne déduction, Mr Potter. »

« Ne recommence pas avec ça ! »

« Quoi ? »

« M'appeler 'Mr Potter'. On croirait entendre Snape. »

« Eurk. »

« Haha… Vengeance. »

« Je pourrai l'envoyer dans un raid, tu sais. »

« Oh oui. Laisse Dumbledore le suspecter. »

« Il doit déjà le suspecter.. »

Harry laissa échapper une légère toux et reprit son stylo. « Mm… Certainement. Tu peux m'aider en Sortilèges ? »

« Sortilèges ? » Tom secoua la tête. « Allez, Harry. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Severus. »

« Non, non. C'est vraiment difficile. »

Tom regarda Harry.

Harry grimaça soudainement. « Il portait des sous_-_vêtements gris le jour où ils ont passé leur BUSEs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

Tom blanchit. « Où es_-_tu allé chercher ça ? »

Harry eut un sourire narquois. « Que sais_-_tu des Sortilèges de Nettoyage ? »

« Rien. »

« Enfer et damnation. » Harry prit son livre de Charmes et le feuilleta vivement.

« Harry.. »

« J'étudie, Tom. Soit tu m'aides, soit tu la fermes. »

Tom fixa le garçon mais resta tranquille.

* * *

« Tom ? »

« Quoi ? » Tom jeta à l'adolescent un regard ennuyé, cachant rapidement sa baguette dans sa manche.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Ensorceler des Moldus. »

« Tom ! »

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu voulais ? »

« Je _veux_ que tu arrêtes d'ensorceler les Moldus. »

« Aucune chance. »

« Andouille. »

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux Potter ? »

« Oh, ne sois pas comme ça. »

« Alors ? »

Harry soupira. « De combien de façons peux_-_tu imaginer me tuer ? »

Tom ouvrit et ferma la bouche quelques instants, choqué, avant de retrouver sa voix. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ça ! »

« Devoir de Divination. »

« Je suis la mauvaise personne à qui demander cela. Je continue d'échouer. »

« Bien. Comment tues_-_tu la plupart des gens ? »

« Avada Kedavra. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Tu pourrais lancer toi même un Doloris à Londubat jusqu'à ce que tu devienne fou.. »

« Oh, non. Si Neville voit ça – »

« Mauviette. »

« Tom, la ferme. Je ne blesserai pas un ami comme ça. »

« Alors tu n'as pas besoin de moi. » Tom se leva un air noir sur la figure. « Je vais aller lancer des Doloris à mes Mangemorts jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux. »

« Et bien fonce_-_y. Bâtard. »

Tom serra les poings. « Tu es sans valeur, Potter. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Même les lentilles de contact colorées d'Harry ne purent dissimuler l'assombrissement de ses yeux.

« Sans valeur. Meurtrier. » Cracha Tom.

Harry plissa les yeux. « Tu ne devrais pas parler de toi même comme cela, Tom. C'est mauvais pour ta santé. »

Tom tourna les talons et s'éloigna, foudroyant du regard les passants qu'il rencontrait.

Harry rassembla ses affaires et courut jusqu'à l'hôtel. Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas être dehors, dans un lieu publique quand un Mage Noir cinglé perdait son calme.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**_Chapitre neuf_**

« 'Jour » dit Harry en baillant alors qu'il entrait dans la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Deux sourires jumeaux le saluèrent. « Fatigué ? » demanda gentiment Fred. Harry n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

« Cauchemars. » acquiesça Harry. Il savait que Tom était encore en rogne contre lui et qu'il ne l'avait pas dérangé en quittant le café, afin de finir ses devoirs sans les quelques indications que le brillant Lord lui avait proposé. « J'irai bien. »

« Certainement. » dirent en chœur les jumeaux, jetant au Garçon_-_qui_-_A_-_Survécu des regards circonspects. Ils connaissaient Harry depuis assez longtemps, ils connaissaient mieux que lui comment le pousser, donc, ils le ramenèrent vers la cheminée.

« Cheminette ? » Fred lui offrit le récipient contenant la poudre.

Harry grimaça mais prit la poudre et la jeta dans la cheminée. Il fit un pas dans le feu vert et poussa un cri : « Le terrier ! » Il toussa légèrement et le monde commença à tourner devant lui.

* * *

« Je hais la poudre de Cheminette ! » fut l'exclamation d'Harry quand il se releva dans la cuisine des Weasley.

« Je sais, vieux. » dit Ron avec un large sourire.

« Oh, Harry ! C'est merveilleux de te revoir ! » S'exclama Molly, courant embrasser fermement le garçon alors que Fred apparaissait.

« Tu vois, sain et sauf. Je t'avais dit qu'il allait bien. » Dit le jumeau à sa mère tandis que George apparaissait, le suivant.

« Harry ! » Hermione et Ginny venaient juste d'entrer dans la pièce et se jetèrent sur lui pour l'étreindre alors que Molly le laissait partir.

« Et là. » Le garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau sourit. « Madame Weasley, pensez vous que je peux avoir du café ? L'endroit où j'étais n'en servait pas pour le petit déjeuner. » Demanda Harry alors qu'il se tortillait hors des étreintes.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, mon chéri. Comment le prends_-_tu ? »

« Noir. » soupira le garçon. Molly en fit couler dans une tasse et la lui tendit. « Merci. » Il secoua la tête avant de boire une longue gorgée sans remarquer à quel point il était chaud.

« Je t'en prie. » Molly fronça les sourcils devant l'état du garçon alors que Ginny le laissait aller près de la table pour s'asseoir pendant que Ron entamait une discussion sur les résultats de Quidditch.

« Harry ! » sourit Arthur pendant qu'il entrait dans la pièce. « Joyeux anniversaire, mon cher garçon ! »

« Vous ressemblez à Dumbledore » informa Harry au plus vieux des Weasley avec un sourire éclatant. Le café était définitivement d'une aide précieuse.

_Bats __**cela**__, Tom !_ lança mentalement Harry au Dark Lord.

« Ah. Toute pratique finit par payer. » Chacun rit alors que Arthur s'asseyait. « Nous espérons que tu ne nous en voudras pas, mais nous avons pris la liberté d'inviter quelques amis pour une petite fête. »

« Non, pas du tout ! Qui viendra ici ? » demanda Harry en buvant une petite gorgée.

« Neville, puisque c'est son anniversaire aussi, Dean, Seamus, Lee et Luna viennent de l'école. » l'informa Ginny. « Et Seamus a dit qu'il emmènerait son petit ami. Nous nous occuperons de tout. »

« Charmant. » Harry soupirant, sachant que Seamus sortait avec un Serpentard de leur année, mais il ne savait pas qui.

« Et Tonks, Fol Œil et Rémus viennent tous de l'Ordre. » ajouta Arthur. « Dumbledore voulait venir mais il ne peux pas. Problème avec un certain professeur, je crois. »

Harry se crispa. _Tom, donne à Snape un moment de paix, tu ne pourrais pas ?_ Réprimanda-t-il mentalement l'homme qui normalement envahissait son esprit. Il entendit un faible grognement en réponse. « Tout espoir est bon. » fut tout ce qu'il dit à la famille qui l'entourait.

« Oui, oui. » dit Arthur Weasley en secouant la tête.. « Bill viendra, bien sûr, ici, mais il avait du travail en retard. Je pense que c'est tout… »

« Je trouve cela amusant. » acquiesça Harry.

Il y eut un surgissement soudain de flammes et Seamus Finnigan arriva par là, avec un sourire et deux cadeaux. Blaise Zabini le suivait, l'air nerveux. « Hey ! » salua Seamus. Blaise hocha juste la tête pour chacun.

« Donc nous savons finalement qui est ce garçon mystère ? » les taquina Harry. « Bonne prise. C'est bon de te revoir, Blaise. »

« Ouais, ouais. Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. » Lança le Serpentard. Seamus rayonnait.

* * *

La fête avait lieu dans l'arrière cour. Personne ne voulait gâcher ce jour spécial, donc tout le monde était amical et faisait se sentir le bienvenu à Blaise. Si Harry Potter pouvait accepter le fils d'un des partisans de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui, personne n'irait contre lui.

« Hé Harry ! » Blaise marchait vers l'un des deux garçons qui fêtaient leur anniversaire, en prenant un jus de fruit.

« Oh, salut Blaise. »

« Merci. » dit Blaise d'une voix qui ne faisait pas souvent des excuses.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda sérieusement le Gryffondor.

« Pour faire en sorte que je me sente le bienvenu. »

« Ne me remercie pas pour cela. Tu n'es pas un mauvais gars, Blaise. Si Seamus t'aime, je ne vois pas de raison de me détourner de toi et de te rejeter. »

« Avec ce que Malfoy dit, je pensais que tu me détestais. »

« Blaise. » Harry lança au garçon plus petit un regard ferme. « Ce n'est pas avec les Serpentard que j'ai des problèmes, c'est leurs personnalités, la manière dont ils traitent les autres, la manière dont ils font circuler leurs croyances. Tu ne m'as pas donné de raison de te haïr depuis six ans que je te connais. Je pense cela, mais la manière dont tu traiteras Seamus pourrait changer cela. C'est un très bon ami, et aussi longtemps que tu le traiteras bien, je ne changerai pas d'avis sur toi. »

« Et si je prenais la Marque Sombre ? » lança le Serpentard.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » fut la réponse douce d'Harry. Blaise cilla longtemps en le regardant avant de secouer lentement la tête. « Je te respecterais encore. Je ne me détournerai pas. La Marque n'est pas ce qui fait de toi un être maléfique, c'est l'intention qui est derrière et tes actions. »

« Je veux te voir dire cela à Malfoy. Il serait si confus. » dit Blaise avec un sourire.

Harry rit. « Amène le moi. »

Blaise secoua la tête. « Merci, encore. Peut être que nous avions tort à ton sujet. »

« Ah, peut être. » Les yeux d'Harry scintillèrent machiavéliquement. « Oh et juste un conseil d'ami, ne bois pas le jus dans ton verre. Il y a les jumeaux sous la table. »

« Harry ! » George bondit de sous la tête pendant que Blaise riait.

Harry sourit narquoisement. « Ne laisse jamais ta boisson sans surveillance et ne mange jamais quelque chose à moins qu'il n'ait été testé par quelqu'un d'un avant toi récemment. » avertit Harry avant de s'éloigner avec une pêche qu'il ensorcela calmement avant de mordre dedans.

George soupira tristement. « On ne peut plus l'attraper. Je porte le blâme sur son compagnon Tom. » Il se mit debout et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

« Son camarade Tom ? » s'enquit Blaise.

« Oui. Un ami Auror de Harry. A gardé un œil sur lui tout l'été. Un bon gars. Un peu secret quand même. Fred et moi pensons que c'est un Serpentard. »

« Intéressant. » Blaise regarda Harry s'arrêter pour parler à Tonks. « Et à quoi ressemble_-_t_-_il ? »

« Hein ? Cheveux noir, vraiment grand, le teint pâle. Ressemble un peu à Harry. » George gesticula. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pas vraiment de raison. C'est juste que je me demande. » répliqua Blaise avant de rejoindre Seamus.

Ginny regarda en cillant Harry, de là où elle était, elle avait entendu son frère parler à Blaise. '_Tom ? Sûrement pas Tom Riddle ? La description lui convient pourtant… je me demande…'_

_

* * *

_

« Alors ça fait quoi de vivre seul ? » demanda Ron.

« Oh, ennuyeux tu sais. Je courais faire des choses vraiment rapides. Même pour mes devoirs. »

« Tu n'as pas déjà fait tes devoirs ! » Ron lança un regard horrifié au garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau.

« Je pense que c'est merveilleux ! » répliqua Hermione. « Je suis ravie que tu m'ais appelée pour tes devoirs. »

« Bien sûre, Hermione. » répondit nerveusement Harry.

« Attends, Harry t'a _appelé_ pour avoir les devoirs ! » s'enquit Dean, choqué.

« Je ne pouvais vraiment pas bien lui envoyer un hibou. » renifla Harry. « Et pour ce que j'en sais, les Dursley ont encore Hedwige. »

« J'espère qu'elle va bien. » soupira Hermione.

« Je peux aller la chercher cette semaine. » répondit Harry sombrement.

« Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras ! » cria Hermione, choquée.

« Ensorcèle les bien. » grommela Ron.

« Apprends-leur à ne pas te chercher, mec ! » acquiesça Dean.

« Laisser un sorcier en plein milieu de Londres. Vraiment. » dit Seamus en secouant la tête.

« Ils l'ont vraiment fait ? » Chacun dans le groupe hocha le tête. « Idiots de Moldus. »

« Écoute, écoute ! » appela Seamus en louchant.

« Seamus, tu lui as finalement montré le sort qui change les trucs en rhum ? » demanda Harry avec un rire.

« Oui, il l'a fait. » acquiesça Blaise. «Il me l'a même appris, en fait. »

« Tu le regrettes ? » s'enquit Dean.

« Nan. Il est marrant quand il a bu. » Répliqua le Serpentard avec un clin d'œil. Ron, Dean et Neville dirent tous des grimaces horrifiées. Hermine fit un bruit désapprobateur devant son haleine. Harry ricana avec un hochement de tête connu.

« Je détesterais briser l'ambiance, mesdemoiselles et messieurs. » dit Arthur en faisant un pas vers eux. « Mais j'ai des ordres stricts pour que nos deux garçons fêtant leur anniversaire, passent leur Permis de Transplanage aujourd'hui. Maintenant, il serait temps de partir. »

« Encore ce maudit Permis. Je ne peux pas y échapper ! » Grogna Harry.

« Au moins tu n'as pas été ensorcelé par Fred et George. » Neville se désigna. Ses cheveux étaient toujours orange, venant d'une blague faite plus tôt.

« Nan, Harry est trop bon pour cela. » soupira Fred en allant envelopper dans un de ses bras les épaules d'Harry.

« Fred, si quelque chose arrive près de ma bouche, je t'ensorcèle pour toute l'année. » l'avertit le brun regardant la main sur son épaule.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Mais non. Harry connaît juste toutes vos farces. » Renifla Ron.

C'était seulement à moitié vrai. Harry avait passé une partie de son été de la cinquième à la sixième année, toutes les vacances de Noël et une partie de la sixième année à apprendre comment détecter les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire avec Maugrey et Tonks. L'entraînement avait été pour la plupart du temps inconnue de ses amis mais c'était une part de la raison pour laquelle il survivrait au dernier combat contre Voldemort. Cependant, il n'était pas parfait. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Fred et George, il _n'aurait_ probablement pas perçu la plupart de leurs tours.

« Non, pas toutes. Continuez d'essayer les gars. » proposa Harry en s'éloignant de Fred. « Monsieur Weasley, comment allons nous au Ministère ? »

« Cheminette. »

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard et grognèrent.

* * *

Harry transplana au Terrier derrière Monsieur Weasley. Neville était rentré chez lui après qu'ils aient tous deux échangé des '' Joyeux anniversaire''. Quand ils revinrent, ils virent tout tirait vers la fin.

Fol Œil attira Harry de son côté avant que ses amis ne le voient. « Potter, Dumbledore veut qu'on te dise que si tu sens que tu as besoin de plus d'entraînement, tu sais que tu dois nous le faire savoir. »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça sérieusement Harry. « Je pourrais juste augmenter ça, mais je veux finir mes devoirs d'abord. »

« Naturellement. » dit Maugrey avec un sourire tordu. « Et cette fois on aura pas a utilisé des sortilège pour pour que tu ne te fasses pas prendre par le ministère. »

« Oh, merci pour l'inquiétude. » Harry roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr. » Fol Œil acquiesça et transplana, laissant Harry réfléchir sur lui même. Il était parvenu à s'habitué à l'étrange humour de l'ex_-_Auror pendant son entraînement.

« Harry ! » le salua Ron d'où il était debout avec Ginny, Hermione et marcha vers ses amis. « Blaise, Seamus et Luna sont repartis ? »

« Lee aussi » répondit Ginny faisant un signe de tête vers les jumeaux qui somnolaient.

Harry étouffa un petit rire. « Qui les a fait dormir ? »

« Tu peux le dire ? » dit Ron en baillant.

« Je l'ai fait.» dit Ginny avec un sourire narquois. « Je les ai ensorcelé pendant qu'ils avaient le dos tourné. »

« Toi, ma chère, tu es en train de devenir une Serpentard absolue. » rit Harry.

« Est_-_ce que Neville a réussi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Cela lui a pris un peu plus de temps, mais il ne s'est pas ensorcelé lui-même.»Acquiesça Harry

« Bien. » sourit Dean. « Je passerai le mot à Seamus. Passe un bon anniversaire, Harry. »

« Merci d'être venu Dean. On se voit dans le train. »

« Certainement. On se voit plus tard tout le monde ! » Il leur fit un signe de la main et alla dans la maison prendre un Portauloin.

« Donc, si je comprend bien, je passe la nuit ici ? » plaisanta Harry.

« Bien sûr ! » Molly s'était jointe à eux. « Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser retourner à Londres le jour de ton anniversaire. »

Harry ne put faire plus qu'un signe de tête avant de bailler.

« Au lit ! » dit Ron vivement. « Viens. J'ai quelques pyjamas que tu peux emprunter. »

« Merci, Ron. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

« Bonne nuit, Harry ! » dit Hermione en souriant.

« Dors bien, mon chéri. » acquiesça Molly.

Harry hocha la tête et laissa Ron le tirer jusqu'à son lit. '_Bonne nuit Tom. Laisse-moi avoir un peu de paix, pour une fois.'_

* * *

Lord Voldemort, qui ressemblait à son lui humain, Tom Riddle, soupira et se leva. « Queudver, je vais me coucher. Si un des idiots a besoin de moi, fais les attendre jusqu'au matin. » Ordonna-t-il avant de sortir du hall d'un air majestueux.

'_Fais de beaux rêves, Harry. Joyeux anniversaire.'_ offrit_-_il au garçon endormi. Peut être était_-_il temps qu'il se réconcilie avec le garçon. Il se trouvait que la compagnie d'Harry lui manquait au fil des jours. C'était une chose étrange, pour lui, terreur du monde sorcier que de découvrir que regarder son pire ennemi faire ses devoirs lui manquait.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

_A suivre_


	10. Chapter 10

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**_Je remerci les review que j'ai recus pour l'instant et continue de corriger les chapitre et de les posters._**

**_Chapitre 10_**

Harry se réveilla au léger coup donné contre la porte. Ron dormait encore, donc Harry se leva et alla répondre.

« Gin' ? »

« Ah, tu es réveillé. »

« Je suppose que oui. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« En fait, j'espérais pouvoir te parler. »

« Kicékéla ? » marmonna Ron de son lit.

« Simplement Ginny. Retourne dormir, Ron. » Répondit doucement Harry. Ils sortirent dans le couloir. « Bien sûr que tu peux me parler, Gin'. »

« Génial. » Ginny prit la main de Harry et le mena dans sa chambre. Hermione n'avait pas passé la nuit là, donc elle était vide. La jeune fille ferma la porte à clef et s'installa sur son lit pendant qu'Harry prenait une chaise.

« Très bien. Ton visage me dit que c'est une sérieuse, _essaye-et-garde-ton-calme_ conversation. Est ce que tu veux que je lance un charme de silence ? »

« S'il te plaît. »

Harry murmura l'incantation en agitant sa baguette. « Bien. » Il tourna la tête vers la fille, cachant sa baguette dans sa manche, habitude qu'il avait prise à Tom.

« J'ai entendu George parler à Blaise d'un Auror avec qui tu as passé ton temps, appelé Tom. » dit Ginny, entrant directement dans le problème. « Est-ce le Tom dont j'ai peur qu'il soit ? »

Harry s'appuya contre sa chaise, lançant un regard perçant à Ginny. « Qui penses-tu qu'il soit, Gin ? »

« Et bien, Tom Riddle. »

« Moi et Voldemort ? » demanda légèrement Harry, mais cependant d'une voix sérieuse et pas moqueuse.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Mais la description de George m'a fait penser à lui. »

« Description ? »

« Blaise a demandé de quoi il avait l'air. George a dit qu'il était de ton genre. » Consentit Ginny.

« Merveilleux. » soupira Harry. « Oui, c'est Tom Riddle. »

« Nous nous sommes rentrés dedans sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous sommes allés parler. Il n'est pas si mauvais quand il n'est pas après toi ou en colère contre toi. »

« En colère contre toi ? »

« Nous nous sommes disputés il y a quelques jours. Tu sais qu'il peut m'envoyer des cauchemars. »

« _Voilà_ pourquoi tu as l'air si fatigué ! »

« Exactement. »

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux ce matin. »

« Je pense qu'il m'a donné un break parce que c'était mon anniversaire. » Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Tu as l'air de prendre ça plutôt bien. »

« J'ai confiance en ton jugement. » soupira Ginny. « Et j'ai rencontré le Tom à moitié gentil. »

« Je sais. Je ne te l'aurais pas dit, autrement. »

« Qu'avez vous fait tous les deux ? » demanda Ginny, s'installa confortablement sur le dos, sur son lit.

« Parler, insulter l'autre. » Harry sourit. « J'ai fait mes devoirs, il a ensorcelé des Moldus. Nous nous voyons dans un petit café Moldu. Et il est aussi la raison de mon si bon déguisement. »

« Il s'est assuré qu'un de ses suivants ne trouvent ses intentions à ton égard. » dit Ginny en hochant la tête.

« C'est étrange cependant. » soupira Harry. « Je sens que je devrais me battre contre lui, mais je ne le pourrais pas. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« Hein ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'attire ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? »

« Cette lueur dans tes yeux. Tu l'avais avec Cho il y a deux ans. Et avec Seamus l'an dernier. »

« Merde. »

« Harry ? »

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant... »

« Tu es _vraiment_ attiré par lui. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès »

« Je ne peux pas croire ça. » dit Ginny avec un sourire narquois. « Quand vas-tu lui dire ? »

« Jamais. »

« Harry.. »

« Je suis sérieux. Il me tuerait. »

« Si tu l'aimes, dis le lui ! Par Merlin ! »

« Non, il me _tuera_. »

« Alors, _je_ lui dirai. »

« Noooooooon. » grogna Harry. « Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire face après ça. »

« Et s'il est aussi attiré par toi ? »

« Gin, il est le _maudit_ Dark Lord. Il n'est attiré par _personne_. »

« Ginny ! Harry ! Ron ! Il est temps de se lever ! » Appela Molly soudainement des escaliers.

« Viens ! Petit déjeuner ! » Ginny sauta du lit et sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre

Harry gémit entre ses mains. « Je suis maudit. »

* * *

« Tu vas aller chez les Dursley ? » demanda Ron alors que chacun mangeait son petit déjeuner.

« Ouais. Et j'espère que je pourrai _récupérer_ mes affaires de classe. » Soupira Harry.

« Que feras-tu avec tes livres ? Tu en as deux collections maintenant. » S'informa Arthur.

« Ginny peut avoir les plus récents que j'ai et pourra utiliser les meilleures copies. Et quand aux autres, je les donnerai à une boutique de livres usés. » Répondit Harry.

« Vraiment ? » Ginny regarda Harry.

« Oui. » dit Harry en hochant la tête.

« Wow ! T'es le meilleur, Harry ! »

« Maintenant, je le serai uniquement si j'arrive à récupérer mes affaires. J'ai ensorcelé la malle pour qu'ils ne puissent pas l'endommager pour la plus grande partie, mais les connaissant, ils trouveront une manière de s'en débarrasser. » Soupira tristement Harry.

« Je suis sûr que tu reviendras avec eux. » dit Ron en souriant. Les autres Weasley autour de lui l'approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Merci. » Harry sourit légèrement. « Avec vous tous avec moi, il n'y a pas de raison que je ne les récupère pas. »

Chacun éclata de rire.

* * *

Harry crocheta la porte du quatre rue Privet Drive avec un regard ennuyé. La voiture de Vernon était garée devant la maison, et Harry s'aperçut tardivement qu'on était vendredi et donc que Vernon irait travailler plus tard, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas simplement ordonné à sa tante de lui remettre toutes ses affaires.

Il allait devoir négocier avec son oncle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Dudley laissa échapper un petit cri de peur avant d'essayer de refermer la porte au visage d'Harry.

Le pied d'Harry bloqua la porte alors qu'un sourire froid apparaissait sur son visage. « Dudley, personne ne t'as appris à vérifier qui était derrière la porte avant de l'ouvrir ? »

« Qui est-ce ? » appela Vernon.

« Oh, c'est juste moi, Oncle Vernon ! » cria Harry d'une voix chantante qui assourdissait. « Je viens pour mes affaires ! »

« Sors de ma maison ! » grogna Vernon comme il tournait dans le coin et jetait un coup d'œil dans le couloir.

Harry secoua légèrement son doigt, comme s'il parlait à un enfant qui venait d'apprendre à marcher. « Allons, allons, Oncle Vernon, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter un invité. Que vont penser les voisins ? »

Vernon se glaça, sa face s'empourprant de colère, ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Dudley, laisse-le entrer. »

Harry fit un pas à l'intérieur de la maison alors que Dudley se reculait vivement pour le laisser entrer. Le sorcier ferma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers son oncle furieux. (Dudley s'était enfui dans la salle à manger). « Ma malle, Oncle Vernon. J'aimerais qu'elle soit en bas. »

« Non. »

La baguette d'Harry lui apparut dans les mains et il la caressa amoureusement, une autre habitude qu'il avait probablement dû emprunter à Tom, alors qu'il regardait le gros homme. « Je ne refuserais pas quelque chose de si simple, si j'étais toi. Je _peux_ utiliser la Magie maintenant. » Murmura le jeune homme d'une voix lente et dangereuse.

« Elle est dans le placard. »

« Parfait. » ronronna Harry, faisant glisser l'homme en face de la porte. « _Alohomora_ » murmura-t-il à la serrure qui cliqueta et s'ouvrit.

Harry poussa la porte ouverte, ignorant Vernon qui regardait frénétiquement aux alentours pour apercevoir un hibou du ministère. Harry pointa sa baguette sur la malle. « _Minuta Tabula_ ».

Harry mit la malle miniature dans sa poche et se tourna avec un sourire narquois vers son oncle. « Mes affaires sont encore dans ma chambre, vrai ? »

« Oui. » dit l'homme violet d'un ton monotone.

« Comme c'est gentil ! » Harry caracola en passant devant son oncle et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la plus petite chambre.

Un petit « alohomora » plus tard et il était dans la chambre, il la parcourut, récoltant le peu de choses auxquelles il tenait. Un rapide appel fit venir Hedwige. « Je suis à Londres, à coté du Chaudron Baveur. Je suis certain que tu peux me trouver, vrai ? » Un vif hochement de tête du hibou apporta un sourire sur les lèvres de Harry. « Parfait. Maintenant, vas-y. Amuse toi bien. On se voit plus tard. » Hedwige secoua la tête en accord avec lui avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry miniaturisa sa cage avant de la placer dans sa poche avec les autres choses.

« As-tu tout fait, mon garçon ? » grogna Vernon alors qu'Harry descendait les escaliers avec un petit sourire.

« Pas tout à fait. »

« Et bien dépêche toi ! » cria Pétunia d'une voix perçante derrière Vernon.

Harry donna des petits coups sur le sol, puis il jeta deux sorts avant de disparaître dans un 'Crack' sonore.

Dudley jeta un coup d'œil en dehors du vestibule. « Maman ? Papa ? » Il regarda par terre vers la sucrerie qui reposait à côté d'un couple de souris, l'une violette et tout à fait dodue, l'autre blanche et très menue. « Oooh. »

Il enfourna une sucrerie dans sa bouche et continua de chercher du regard ses parents, marchant accidentellement sur la souris violette.

Alors Dudley se transforma en cochon et oublia tout de ses parents.

À suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**_Chapitre onze_**

Voldemort regarda Queudver alors que celui pleurait pour quelque chose qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Un hibou plana sans problèmes jusqu'à lui, le sortit de sa légère stupéfaction, bien sûr, il n'aurait _jamais_ admis qu'il était hébété. Il prit la lettre et cilla devant un long moment. Elle était adressée à ''Lord Voldemort, lieu inconnu et maléfique'' et venait de 'Ginevra Weasley, le Terrier'

'' _J'ai déjà eu de __**loin**__ trop de contact avec des Weasley. Harry déteint encore sur moi.''_

« Queudver. » dit il d'une voix soyeuse alors qu'il glissait un doigt sous le rabattement pour ouvrir l'enveloppe.

« Oui, M_-_Maître ? »

« Je suggère que tu partes avant que tu ne commences à vraiment m'ennuyer. »

Les yeux de Queudver s'élargirent et il s'inclina devant lui pour se sauver de la salle plutôt rapidement.

Voldemort étouffa un petit rire glacial et laissa son regard écarlate glisser sur le parchemin qu'il avait tiré de l'enveloppe.

'_Cher Voldemort,_

'_Aussi surprenant que cela soit, j'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé. J'espère également que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je me joigne soudainement à votre camp, aussi futile que cela pourrait l'être._  
'_Peut être vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Ou avez entendu parler de moi ? Je suis la petite fille qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets à cause de votre journal._  
_'A cause de cela, je ne pense pas que vous soyez totalement maléfique, et Harry sait cela. Il m'a parlé au sujet de votre étrange amitié. Je suis plutôt contente que cela se soit produit. Peut être puis-je vous apporter mon aide ?_  
'_Harry m'a confié un secret, alors qu'il aurait dû savoir que je ne le garderai jamais et je pense que vous seriez plutôt amusé en l'apprenant. Cependant, c'est d'Harry que nous parlons et j'aimerai être sûre que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal si je vous dis son secret. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre._  
'_Si vous me donnez votre parole d'Héritier de Serpentard que vous ne chercherez pas à user de ce secret contre lui de quelque façon que ce soit, je serai ravie de vous le dire,_

_Sincèrement,_

_Ginevra Weasley._

Voldemort sentit ses lèvres se recourber. Assurément, cette jeune fille avait le courage d'un Gryffondor.

« Queudver ! »cria_-_t_-_il. « Donne-moi une plume, un parchemin et une enveloppe. MAINTENANT. »

Voldemort eut un sourire ironique alors qu'il pensait à sa réponse.

* * *

« Ginny ! » Ron entra en tempêtant dans la chambre de sa sœur ayant l'air aussi bien furieux que terrifié. Il tenait une lettre dans une de ses mains.

« Ron ? Qu'est_-_ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est_-_ce que ça signifie ? » cria Ron en brandissant la lettre avant de lui faire face.

Ginny la lui prit des mains, la regarda, son esprit travaillant rapidement. « Ca ? Ca vient d'Harry. C'est une petite farce, tu sais. » dit elle avec un sourire innocent alors qu'elle glissait la lettre du Dark Lord sous ses devoirs d'été qu'elle était occupée à faire.

« Une plaisanterie ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiii. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Très bien. » Ron se tourna et sortit comme un ouragan de la chambre.

Ginny gribouilla rapidement une lettre pour Harry, l'avertissant qu'elle écrivait à 'Tom' et qu'elle avait dit à Ron qu'elle l'écrivait à lui. Elle menaçait de dire à Ron qui Harry rencontrait si celui ci ne la couvrait pas pour cette lettre. Elle envoya rapidement la lettre avec Coq avant de saisir son propre hibou, Cel, et de remonter à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

Elle s'assit et ouvrit la lettre de Voldemort après avoir fermé la porte à clef et posé une chaise contre la porte, alors elle commença à lire.

'_Chère Ginevra,_

_J'ai décidé que j'ai eu trop de contacts avec vous les Weasley. Je blâme Mr Potter.  
Alors, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu a un secret ? Voilà qui est nouveau. Vous avez attiré mon intérêt. Je m'abstiendrai d'utiliser la dite information contre Mr Potter quel que soit le moment, même si c'est une plaisanterie. Je jure ceci sur mon ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard. Vous avez ma parole._

_Voldemort_

_PS – C'est trop mauvais que vous ne vous joigniez pas à moi. J'ai entendu de telles choses sur vous. Quelle honte !_

Ginny eut un sourire narquois et prit une plume pour répondre.

* * *

Voldemort prit la lettre de la patte du hibou, un air absent sur le visage alors qu'il écoutait Lucius lui faire un rapport sur un autre raid.

« Tu as échoué. Encore. » Fut la réponse du Dark Lord quand Lucius fut retombé dans le silence.

« Il y avait plus de victimes de leur côté, mon Lord. » répondit rapidement Lucius.

Voldemort baissa son regard et remarqua un gribouillage rapide sur le parchemin. '_Je lirais cela seul si j'étais vous.'_ Il rétrécit les yeux, regardant Lucius qui était debout. « Tu es chanceux, Lucius. Cette lettre requiert mon attention immédiate. N'échoue pas encore ou tu ne survivras pas. » L'avertit le Dark Lord d'un ton glacial avant de sortir de la chambre, sa cape balayant le sol, l'hibou de Ginny délicatement perché sur son épaule.

Les Mangemorts laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de Transplaner rapidement.

Voldemort s'installa à son bureau avec un verre d'eau et la lettre de Ginny.

_'Cher Voldemort,_

_'Je suis sûre que très peu de ces choses sont vraies. Excepté ce qu'Harry vous a dit, bien sûr. Le plus grand secret d'Harry est qu'il est attiré par vous-_

Voldemort lâcha la lette, choqué, les yeux grands ouverts. « Quoi ! »

: _Tom quelque chose ne va pas _: demanda Nagini glissant pour être à portée de son regard.

_: Je ne suis... pas sûr… :_

_: Tom :_

_: Miss Weasley a dit... qu'Harry était attiré par moi. :_

: _Peut être qu'il l'est._ : soupira Nagini. : C_ela serait bien de te voir heureux, tu sais. :_

_: Nagini… :_

_: Si ! Admets-le ! Harry est tout ce dont tu as parlé.. .:_

_: J'ai au moins cinquante ans de plus que lui :_

Nagini n'offrit rien de plus qu'un reniflement de serpent.

:_ Tu penses que ce n'est pas valable. _: soupira le Dark Lord en levant les mains en signe d'impuissance.

_: Es-tu attiré par lui :_

:_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas comme quand je suis possessif et je ne peux pas le haïr plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens Nagini :_ siffla Voldemort avec colère, frustré.

: _Calme_. : l'avertit Nagini. Les yeux rouges de son compagnon humain se rétrécirent davantage. : _Si tu n'es pas attiré par lui ou que tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est que tu t'es trouvé un ami, un ami humain, en plus. De toute façon je suis content pour toi. __**Tu **__es content._ :

_: Tu. N'est. Pas. Secourable. :_

: _Ce n'est pas mon travail 'd'aider' Tom. Ce qui est mon boulot c'est d'être logique. Tu as besoin de t'aider toi même cette fois, Tom. Va parler à Harry. _: jeta Nagini. C'était presque impossible de faire perdre son calme à un serpent, sauf si son humain était en danger.

_: Non. :_

_: Alors souffre seul._ : soupira le serpent glissant hors de la chambre par le même chemin qu'il était entré.

Voldemort grogna et retourna à la lettre.

'_Le plus grand secret de Harry est qu'il est attiré par vous. Il est effrayé que vous ne vouliez plus jamais parler avec lui si vous découvriez ça. Aussi, comme petite sœur par substitution d'Harry, je vous demande de ne pas arrêter de parler avec lui pour cela. Si vous le faites, je vous traquerais moi-même.  
'Qu'importe, vous semblez être fait l'un pour l'autre. Harry n'a pas été aussi heureux depuis que Sirius est mort. Son sourire n'a pas atteint ses yeux depuis tellement longtemps…_

_Sincèrement,  
Gin'_

Le Dark Lord effrayé se frotta les yeux avec précaution. « Pourquoi moi ? »

* * *

Ginny sourit comme Coq s'envolait par la fenêtre ouverte. Un seul regard à la réponse d'Harry lui indiqua que celui_-_ci se prenait au jeu. Elle donna une gâterie à Coq et l'envoya aller ennuyer les autres hiboux et ouvrit sa lettre.

'_Gin,_

_Tu __vis__ pour me faire faire des crises cardiaques ! Si Tom me tue, je te tuerais. Merlin !_  
' _Si Ron me demande je dirais que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Je ne voudrais pas que mes secrets soient dévoilés à mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_Andouille._

_Harry, alias, Condamné à Mourir Jeune. '_

Ginny rit doucement. Elle allait commencer la réponse quand la tête de Ron apparut dans sa chambre.

« Ginny ? Maman dit que tu as besoin d'aider pour le dîner. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, maintenant. »

« J'allais répondre à Harry ! »

« Tu lui écris trop ! Laisse-lui un peu de repos ! On pourrait croire que tu as un nouveau coup de foudre pour lui. »

« RONALD WEASLEY ! » cria Ginny en le foudroyant du regard. « C'est le – » Elle s'arrêta, réfléchit et commença à rougir avant de se retourner vivement et de fourrer la lettre de Harry dans sa poche. « J'arrive en bas bientôt. »

Ron lança un sourire triomphant au dos de sa sœur et se rua en bas des escaliers.

Ginny se sourit narquoisement à elle même avant d'écrire une réponse rapide à Harry.

_'Cher CaMJ  
Ron pense que j'ai un nouveau coup de foudre parce que je t'écris trop. Si Tom t'aime en retour nous pourrions avoir une couverture pour votre relation à tous les deux. _

_Beaucoup d'amour,_

Gin'

Elle mit l'adresse sur la lettre et courut en bas pour l'envoyer avant de partir aider sa mère. Elle espérait que Tom aimait _vraiment_ Harry. _Ne me laissez pas faire tout cela pour rien…_

_À suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteure: Batsutousai**

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre douze **

Harry fut choqué de voir Tom assis à leur table habituelle en face du café ce matin-là. Il se glissa sur un siège en face de l'homme, notant les anneaux noirs sous les yeux de l'homme. « Je croyais que tu avais du travail jusqu'à deux heures. »

Tom fronça les sourcils. « tout le monde m'a laissé seul après que j'ai lancé le Doloris à Bella parce qu'elle avait rit à une plaisanterie faite par Rodolphus. »

« Eh. Elle l'a mérité. » Dit Harry en gesticulant.

Tom ne pouvait l'aider mais sourit à cela.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air d'une merde. »

« Je suis fatigué. »

« Tu n'as pas eu de sommeil ? »

« Je ne me suis même pas posé la question. » Tom posa la tête sur ses bras et ferma les yeux. « Je pensais trop. »

« Ca doit être douloureux d'être un génie et tout ça. » soupira Harry.

Tom regarda le jeune home en face de lui. « Tu es gentil. »

« Cela fait partie de mon charme. »

Tom renifla et se leva soudain. « Harry, j'ai besoin de boire. Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Tom.. » Harry le regarda fixement avec précaution. « Obtenir une boisson ne va pas aider ton état mental, tu sais ? »

« Je sais. » offrit le mage noir avec un sourire douteux. « Mais cela pourrait me donner un peu de paix. »

« Okay, je viens avec toi. » Harry se leva. « Mais tu dois me donner ta baguette. Pour tout ce que je sais, tu es un buveur violent. Et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un mage noir ivre dans le Londres Moldu... »

Tom secoua la tête et lui remit la fine baguette. « Mais je pense que tu pourrais être capable de me manipuler. »

« Donc tu es violent quand tu bois ? » demanda Harry comme ils se dirigeaient vers le pub Moldu le plus proche.

« Pas d'indices. » dit le plus vieux sorcier en haussant les épaules. « Je me saoule pas souvent. Les gens m'attaquent quand je suis ivre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne le ferai pas ? »

« En usant d'une phrase que Dumbledore m'a déjà servi une fois : 'Parce que tu me l'as juste demandé, mon cher garçon.' »

Harry ricana et tint la porte du pub pour Tom, puis il le suivit à l'intérieur. « Je vais aller chercher une table dans un coin sympathique, sombre et _calme_.

« Comme tu veux. » Tom lui fit un signe avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour commander une boisson.

Harry soupira et se mit à chercher une table. Il murmura un rapide Silencio sous couvert de sa respiration afin d'avoir un coin plus privé.

« Ai-je mentionné que je hais l'odeur de l'alcool ? » se plaignit Tom alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de Harry deux bouteilles de bière dans la main.

« Alors pourquoi voulais-tu en boire ? » demanda Harry alors que Tom essayait de détacher le bouchon du haut de la bouteille.

« J'ai entendu dire que c'est marrant. » dit l'homme en haussant les épaules, continuant de travailler sur le sommet de la bouteille. « Satanée bouteille ! »

Harry roula des yeux, prit la bouteille et ensorcela le bouchon. « Amusant ? » Il soupira alors qu'il lui rendait la bouteille.

« Ouais. » Tom but une gorgée et grimaça. « Ew. »

Harry ricana. « Pire qu'une Potion ? »

« Cela dépend de qui la fait. » jeta Tom avec un sourire mauvais. « Je ne boirais pas une Potion faite par Severus même si tu me payais. »

« Oh vraiment ? Et qui prépare les Potions dans ton camp ? »

« Severus. » renifla Tom. « Cependant, je fais les potions moi même et les échange avec celles qu'il donne. »

Harry rit. « Oh ce que je souhaiterai pouvoir faire ça à l'école. »

« Ah. Ta perte. » Tom regarda sa bouteille qui était à moitié vide. « Whoa. Où est elle allée ? »

Harry grogna. « Tu l'as bue. »

« Je l'ai bue ? »

« Est-ce que tu es déjà saoul ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Merveilleux. »

Tom but un peu plus de bière.

Harry lut l'étiquette sur une des autres bouteilles.

Tom but encore plus de bière.

Harry prit quelque chose sur la table.

« Ce truc à vraiment mauvais goût, tu sais. » informa Tom à son compagnon en finissant la bouteille.

Harry claqua sa tête avec un gémissement sur la table.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Tom ? » soupira Harry à la table.

« Peux-tu ouvrir ça pour moi ? »

Harry ensorcela une nouvelle fois le sommet de la bouteille et revint à l'observation des saletés sur la table.

Il y eut une longue pause.

« Harry ? »

« Oui, Tom ? »

« Je connais trop de Weasley. »

« Que veux-tu dire par cela ? »

« Et bien, j'ai rencontré Fred et Georges... »

« Oui. »

« Ils m'ont donnés des farces et attrapes. »

« Oui. »

« Que je n'ai pas encore utilisé… »

« Flûte »

« Huh ? »

« Tu devrais les utiliser. »

« Comme tu dis. »

« A la place d'un Endoloris. »

« Qui n'est pas drôle. »

« Et moins de chance pour eux de devenir fous quand tu perds ton calme. »

« Harry, ils penseraient que _je _suis cinglé. »

« Ce n'est pas l'idée ? »

Tom grogna.

« Weasley. »

« Vraiiiiiii » Tom laissa courir une main à travers ses cheveux, regardant avec intérêt comme des pellicules tomber sur la table.

« Tom ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une douche. »

« Pas aussi mauvais que Snape. »

« Non. Pas aussi mauvais que Severus. » Tom secoua la tête. « Rien ne peut être pire que Severus. »

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? »

Tom rencontra les yeux d'Harry. « Es-tu attiré par moi ? »

Harry respira brusquement.

« Alors tu l'es vraiment. » Tom pencha sa tête d'un côté. « A quoi cela ressemble ? »

« A quoi ressemble quoi ? »

« Être attiré par quelqu'un ? »

« Tom.. »

« Et bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas.. »

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas expliquer cela avec des mots. »

« Oh. » Tom baissa son regard sur la bière. « Comment sais-tu quand tu es attiré par quelqu'un ? »

« Je ne le savais pas. »

« Hein ? »

« Ginny me l'a fait comprendre. »

« Elle s'appelle elle même ta petite sœur de substitution, tu sais. Elle m'a menacé de me pourchasser si j'arrêtais de parler avec toi.»

« Et bien, elle est comme une sœur, tu as raison. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Mais je lui dirai de ne plus faire de menace. Vraiment. »

« Non, non. C'est vraiment amusant. Personne ne me menace. Ils ont trop peur. » Rit tristement Tom. « Il y a des gens, comme toi et Dumbledore qui _me_ menace, mais tu n'es jamais tout droit et dis que tu allais me tuer. »

« Non. Nous ne l'avons pas fait. »

« J'aime connaître des gens qui ont assez de cran pour faire ça. Ca ajoute du piment à la vie. »

« Oh, Merlin. Tu es totalement saoul. »

« Je le suis ? »

« Oui. Tu ne fais pas des tirades pareilles quand tu es sobre. »

« Tu y as prêté attention ? »

« ..Et bien… oui. »

« C'est un bon point n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Bien. J'ai finalement fait quelque chose de bien. »

« Tu fais pleins de choses biens ! »

« Est ce tuer des personnes c'est juste ? »

« Et bien.. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait de juste. »

« Boire ce n'est pas tout à fait bien non plus, tu sais. »

« Ah, mais c'est permis par la société. »

« Jusqu'à un certain degré. »

« C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas supposé pouvoir obtenir une boisson. Tu n'as pas encore l'âge légal. »

« Vrai. »

« Comment les Moldus appellent-t-ils ça ? »

« Appeler quoi ? »

« Conducteurs désignés. »

« Tom ? »

« Es-tu mon conducteur désigné ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Tu ne peux pas vraiment être mon Transplaneur désigné.. »

« Et bien tu t'améliorerais si tu n'avais pas tant bu tu pourrais retransplaner. »

« Je pense que c'est trop tard. »

« Fabuleux. »

« Tu en veux ? » Tom offrit à Harry une bouteille de bière.

« Nous ne venons pas juste d'avoir cette conversation ? »

« Oh. »

Harry soupira. « Alors tu es contrarié par la lettre de Ginny ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« En quelque sorte ? »

« Je suis… confus. »

« Cela arrive à tout le monde, Tom. »

« Pas à moi ! »

« Bien. Pas à toi. » Harry roula des yeux. « De quelle façon es-tu confus ? »

« Je ne comprends pas mes sentiments. »

« Tes sentiments ? »

« Si je suis attiré par toi, si je te considère comme un ami ou comme.. » Tom roula des yeux sans remarquer le regard alarmé d'Harry. « Nagini est ennuyé avec moi. »

« Si j'étais un serpent, je serais probablement aussi ennuyé avec toi. » renifla Harry. « Tu ne t'occupes pas de donner un sens à tes mots quand tu parles de tes sentiments. »

« Je ne suppose pas que je le fais. » Tom avala une gorgée de bière. « Je n'avais pas de sentiments auxquels donner un sens avant. »

« Tu avais la colère. »

« Ouais… La haine et la possessivité. »

« Je ne savais pas que la possessivité était un sentiment. »

« Je pense que si. »

« D'accord. Peut être qu'elle l'est. »

« Peut être que cela ne l'est pas et que je suis juste dérangé. »

« Tom.. »

« Je suis dérangé tu sais. »

« _Tout le monde_ l'est. »

« Eh. Pas toi. »

« Non, fais-moi confiance. Je suis aussi dérangé que le reste du monde. »

« Je ne pense pas ça. »

« Merci. »

« Non, je veux dire ça. »

« D'accord. D'accord ! Désolé d'avoir douté de toi. Assois-toi. »

Tom se glissa sur sa chaise les yeux baissés. « Désolé. »

« C'est rien. Simplement ne commence pas à jeter des choses. » Harry fit une pause. « Donne-moi ces bouteilles. »

Tom grimaça. « Je ne jetterai rien. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore fait. »

« Oh, très bien, ouais. Je suppose que c'est vrai. »

« Bon. Qui est le prochain Weasley que tu me présenteras ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas présenté Gin. Elle s'est présentée toute seule. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. »

« Et Fred et George ne savent pas vraiment qui tu es. »

« Ils sont tarés. »

« Sans aucun doute. Ron m'emmènerait à Saint Mangouste. Percy ne parle pas encore à sa famille. Molly piquerait une crise. Arthur me jetterait un regard bizarre… » soupira Harry. « Et je ne sais pas comment Charlie et Bill prendrait cela. »

« Miss Weasley est vraiment douce. »

« Oui. Mais elle t'a connu lors de ta seizième année tu sais. »

« J'étais loin d'être gentil à seize ans. »

« Évidemment. Tu as ouvert la Chambre des Secrets quand tu avais seize ans. »

« Est ce que tu ne m'insultais pas là ? »

« Oh, tu prends comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis peut être saoul, mais je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Tu y arrives, j'ai à te le dire. »

« La ferme, Harry. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu aimes Ginny ? »

« Elle est amusante. Lucius se plaint toujours d'elle. »

« Plus que de moi ? »

« Personne ne peut se plaindre plus que de toi. »

« J'aime savoir que je laisse des traces. »

« Une trace ? Harry, tu es le maudit Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, tu n'as pas besoin de 'laisser une trace' ! »

« Harry a besoin de laisser sa marque. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu peut aller se faire foutre. »

« Oh, mais n'es tu pas vulgaire ? »

« Oh mais n'es-tu pas saoul ? »

« Potter, tu peux te le mettre où je pense »

Harry sourit narquoisement.

« Question. »

« Vas-y »

« Oh. Terme Moldu. Presque oublié qu'un… »

« Tom ? »

« Vrai. » Tom fit une pause. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serpentard ? »

Harry éclata de rire. « J'ai dit que le Choixpeau avait voulu m'y mettre. Qu'est-ce que cela à voir ? »

« Je garde la pensée que tu aurais du être à Serpentard, c'est tout. Encore plus quand je suis en train de te parler comme ça. »

« Comment ? En buvant ?

Tom lui jeta un regard. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Idiot. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. Rends-moi ma baguette. »

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

« Je veux juste ensorceler un 'Idiot' sur ton front. »

« Définitivement non. »

« Oh, allez Harry. »

« Non. »

« S'il te plaît. »

«Je pense que tu as assez bu.»

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? »

« Tu deviens ridicule. »

« Je le suis ? »

« Tu dois le demander ? »

« Et bien, oui. »

« Alors oui. Tu deviens ridicule. »

« Oh. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Je le regretterai peut être plus tard mais viens. » Il se leva, dissipant le sort de Silence autour de la table.

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais te ramener dans ma chambre. Si je te renvoie comme ça, tous tes suivants vont t'attaquer. Allez, viens. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais. »

Harry attrapa Tom et le mena hors du bar. « Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. S'ils te tuent, je serais bon à quoi ? »

« Recherche ? »

« Merveilleux. Je savais que tu penserais à ça.»

« Je suis juste intelligent comme ça. »

« Tom, continue de marcher. »

« Quoi ? »

« Simplement : la ferme et continue de marcher. »

« Oh »

* * *

« Confortable. »

« Je suppose. » Harry ferma doucement la porte. « Quoiqu'il y ait seulement un lit. »

« Oh. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je prendrai le divan si tu termines de passer la nuit ici. »

« Tu as un hibou. »

« Eh ? » Harry regarda Coq. « Oh, c'est juste Coq. »

« Coq ? »

« Le hibou de Ron. »

« Pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé Coq ? »

« Et bien, Ginny l'avait nommé Coquecigrue et il ne voulait pas répondre à quelque chose d'autre alors Ron l'a surnommé Coq. »

« Stupide nom. »

« Coq ou Coquecigrue ? » demanda Harry en détachant la lettre. Elle était de la main de Ron.

« Je suis d'accord. » Harry ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement en diagonale. « Je sais ça. Et ça. Idiot. »

« Quoi ? »

« La couverture de Ginny pour t'écrire est qu'elle m'a écrit à moi. Ron a décidé qu'elle avait un nouveau coup de foudre pour moi parce qu'elle m'a envoyé beaucoup de lettres. »

« Quelle fille futée. »

« Ouais. »

« Tu vas lui répondre ? »

« Nan. On peut le laisser mariner. »

« C'est gentil de ta part. »

« Et bien ce n'est pas _ma_ faute s'il est un vrai imbécile à propos de toutes ces choses. »

« Haha.»

« Ferme la et va dormir. »

« Je ne suis pas fatigué. »

« Et _je_ ne veux pas avoir affaire avec un Tom Riddle qui a bu. Il y a de la potion sans rêves dans la salle de bain. Prends en et laisse moi lire ça. »

« Maintenant _ce_ livre est illégal. »

« Tu vois ? Tu m'as corrompu. »

« Bien. » Tom marcha vers la salle de bain. « Qui a fait ces trucs ? »

« Moi. Pas Snape. Moi. »

« Oh, bien. » Tom s'installa de lui même sur le lit et but la potion. « Encore meilleur. »

« Oui, je parfume les Potions quand je les fais. J'ai trouvé comment faire ça dans un livre que j'avais l'an dernier. »

« C'est bon. »

« Tais toi et va dormir. »

« Ne m'ensorcèle pas. »

« Bon sang. »

« Potter. »

« Va juste dormir, Tom. »

* * *

« Je me sens mal. »

« C'est ce que tu obtiens après avoir été saoul. »

« Merci. »

« Ne vomis pas sur le lit ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pas de 'bonjour' ? »

« C'est l'heure du dîner. »

« Bonsoir, alors. »

« Viens déjà vomir ça ici. »

« Je ne suis pas obligé. »

« Tu es en train de tourner au vert. »

Harry sourit narquoisement quand Tom se réfugia dans la salle de bain puis il retourna mettre en bouteille la potion sur laquelle il avait travaillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry montra le livre à côté de lui.

« Je n'ai aucun indice sur ce que tu fais. » Tom regarda. « C'est de l'Art Sombre, tu sais. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Fred et George m'ont demandé de faire ça. Ils n'ont pas le temps. »

« Tu vas te mettre dans des ennuis. »

« Peu de chance. Je suis le sauveur de la lumière. Ils ne vont quand même pas m'envoyer à Azkaban. »

« Non. Je ne suppose pas qu'ils le peuvent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tiens. » Harry attrapa une bouteille de potion d'un bleu profond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une potion pour aider les maux de têtes induits par l'alcool. J'en ai fait une entière fournée quand Seamus m'a envoyé un hibou hier. C'est une bonne chose que je ne les ai pas encore envoyé. »

« Pourquoi ton ami Seamus aurait-il besoin de soins ? » demanda Tom en prenant la potion, grimaçant au goût.

« Non je ne peux pas trouver quelque chose qui ait meilleur goût. » s'excusa Harry. « Et Seamus a finalement appris comment on transformait des substances en rhum. Il est irlandais. »

« J'ai compris ça d'après le nom. » Tom remit la bouteille sur la table. « Merci. »

« Ca m'aide aussi. J'ai des maux de têtes quand tu en as aussi. »

« Oh, alors tu dois en avoir tout le temps. »

« Seulement quand tu en as un _vraiment_ fort, comme maintenant. »

« Oups. »

Tom s'assit sur le lit et regarda Harry travailler un long moment. « Tu es un bon gars. »

« Hum ? »

« Tu es en train de faire une potion illégale pour tes deux amis ainsi qu'une autre potion pour le garder loin des maux de tête causé par une ivresse égale. » soupira Tom.

« Je suppose que c'est vrai. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis bon en Potion. » Harry jeta un regard à son interlocuteur par dessus son épaule. « Si je n'ai pas de Serpentard qui ne me les sabote ou que Snape qui me regarde jusqu'à me déranger totalement, je suis plutôt bon. »

« Vraiment ? Whooo. Je n'aurais jamais deviné. »

Harry renifla et retourna à son travail.

« Je me sens comme un adolescent. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je-» Tom regarda ses mains. « Rien. N'y pense pas. »

Harry soupira, ferma la dernière bouteille et ensorcela le chaudron pour le nettoyer avant de s'asseoir à côté de Tom. « Quoi ? »

« Suis en train d'essayer de comprendre mes émotions, je crois. »

« Ce n'est pas juste les adolescents qui font ça. »

« Non. Je ne crois pas. » Tom s'étendit sur le lit et regarda le plafond.

Harry se retourna, regarda le sorcier plus âgé pendant un long moment. « Oh c'est vrai. »

« Hm ? »

« Ta baguette. Elle est à côté du chaudron. »

« Je la prendrai plus tard. »

« Je te la prends maintenant. »

Tom se leva et attrapa le bras d'Harry. Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Plus tard. »

« Tom.. »

« Tu m'embrasseras ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent sous le choc. « Quoi ? »

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Tom.. »

« Je pense directement. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, je m'inquiète à pro… »

Tom coupa le garçon en l'attirant à lui pour un chaste baiser. Harry la ferma et l'embrassa à son tour.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry enterra son visage dans la chemise de Tom. « Maudit sois tu. »

Tom enferma le garçon dans une étreinte. « Je pense que j'ai compris. Nagini pourra être fier. »

« Oh ? »

« Je ne suis pas attiré par toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Quoi, alors ? »

« Je crois que c'est plus fort que cela. »

« Plus ? »

« Harry Potter, je crois vraiment que je t'aime. »

Harry s'étrangla. « Tom… »

«Et j'ai trouvé un bon moyen de te faire taire, maintenant que je pense à cela. »

« Tom.. »

Le Dark Lord attira seulement le jeune homme pour un nouveau baiser et Harry décida qu'il laisserait ça couler.

À suivre…

NDT : J'ai aimé tout particulièrement se chapitre. Pas vous?


	13. Chapter 13

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre 13**

"Tom ?"

"Hum ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ce sort fait ?"

"Ca fait que la personne à qui il est jeté est excitée sur le point de fondre."

"Mauvais."

"Pourquoi pointes-tu cette baguette sur moi ?"

"Je veux voir si je peux le faire."

"Harry."

"Ouais?"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"Tom !"

"_Accio __Nigri Magica Ars__._"(1)

"C'est mon livre !"

"Oui je suppose que c'est le tien. Cependant je pense que toi, Monsieur le Champion de la Lumière tu as lu et appris bien assez de magie noire. "

"Ne me fais pas t'attaquer."

Tom lui jeta un coup d'œil avant poser le livre sombre sur la table, en face d'Harry avec la baguette d'Harry. "Terrifié Monsieur Potter."

Harry sourit d'un air narquois alors qu'il s'avançait en ondulant des hanches vers le Dark Lord qui lui avait tourné le dos. "Tu devrais l'être."

"Si tu te rappelles, j'ai les deux baguettes. Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi." informa Tom le sorcier aux yeux verts avant de retourner au livre qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

"Rien ?" murmura Harry à l'oreille de Tom avant de mordre le lobe de son oreille.

Tom ferma les yeux. "Je ne t'entends pas."

"C'est le problème, mon cher Tom." dit Harry avec un sourire narquois, en se penchant plus pour attraper sa baguette.

Tom saisit l'occasion de tirer Harry sur le divan et sur ses genoux, provoquant un cri du jeune homme. "Tu n'es pas parfait, mais je suppose que tu feras l'affaire."

Harry s'écarta un moment pour pointer sa baguette sur le nez de Tom. "C'était quoi ce sort déjà ?"

"Qui veut attendre ?"

"La ferme."

"Ne me boude pas."

"Je bouderai autant que je le veux."

"Et je te ferai encore ton affaire-"

Des coups sur la porte incitèrent les deux sorciers à se figer et à échanger un regard.

"C'est qui ? " cria Harry, s'extirpant calmement des genoux de Tom.

"Gin' !"

"Et comment par Merlin m'as-tu trouvé ?"

"Hoot !" répliqua Hedwige

Harry grogna.

"Nous laisseras-tu entrer ?"

"J'étais occupé !"

Tom renifla sarcastiquement dans sa main alors qu'il mettait les livres sombres d'Harry sur une étagère qui avait été ensorcelée contre l'indiscrétion et qui tenait bien loin quelques petites choses illégales que le Golden Boy avait collecté depuis un an et demi.

"T'occupe pas de toi-même !"

Harry lança un regard quémandeur d'aide à Tom. Le Dark Lord roula des yeux et ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette.

Hedwige entra en volant et s'installa sur son perchoir avec un 'hou' satisfait.

Ginny entra avec un large sourire. "Salut, Harry !" dit-elle vivement, refermant la porte derrière elle.

"_Pourquoi_ es-tu ici ?" demanda Harry alors qu'il menait Ginny au divan. Tom était, apparemment encore non-remarqué par la jeune fille.

"Ne puis-je pas aller voir le garçon pour qui j'ai soit-disant eu un autre coup de foudre ?" demanda-elle d'une façon hautaine.

Tom se mit à rire et s'éloigna des étagères. Ginny se leva et se tourna rapidement, la baguette pointée sur l'homme. "Bons réflexes, Miss Weasley." Commenta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

"Tom." Ginny commença à baisser sa baguette.

"Es-tu sûre que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ?" l'avertit le Dark Lord.

"_Toujours_ être sur ses gardes, même parmi les meilleurs de tes amis." Harry s'appuya contre le divan. "Tom n'est pas ton ami, Gin', garde ta baguette sortie. "

"Tu n'as pas ta baguette sortie." Jeta Ginny, hautaine, ses yeux marrons foudroyant le jeune sorcier.

"En effet, il ne l'a pas." Tom fit un pas en avant et s'appuya sur le dos du divan.

"Et bien, à propos de baguette sortie, il l'aura. Elle est ensorcelée pour rester dans sa manche, sauf s'il en a besoin. "

Les yeux de Ginny se fermèrent à demi, regardant Tom. "Je ne peux pas utiliser de Magie de toute façon."

"Ne jamais dire à ton ennemi ta faiblesse. S'il ne peut pas l'apprendre, c'est ton avantage."

"Où as-tu eu cet enseignement ?" demanda Tom, curieux.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Oh, donc, je suis un ennemi potentiel, maintenant ?"

Harry fit un sourire narquois à l'homme. "Et que dire du temps avant cela ?"

"Imbécile."

"Connard."

"Crétin."

"Quatre-yeux."

"Ouch." Harry se crispa. "Tu l'utilises toujours celui-là aussi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Tom." Tom, je t'aime, mais ça va me retenir encore de t'ensorceler. Abstiens-toi, s'il te plaît de m'insulter sur mon propre territoire."

"Donc, finalement vous avez _vraiment_ fini par résoudre cela."

"En quelque sorte." Soupira Tom avec une tristesse simulée. "Harry a dit pas de sexe avant qu'il ne soit sorti de l'école."

"Je donne un mois avant qu'il ne craque."

Tom secoua la tête. "Ginny, il est sous le regard de Dumbledore."

"Et il peut transplaner." Lança Ginny en s'installant à côté de Harry.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. "Je vous écoute, Miss Wesley."

"Oh non" marmonnant Harry, cachant sa tête dans ses mains.

"Pour autant que chacun sait, moi et Harry sommes seuls à ce jour." expliqua Ginny. "Une fausse relation pourrait être juste une couverture pour que Harry obtienne de sortir de l'école et passer la barrière Anti Transplanage à travers les passages secrets."

"J'aime ça." Dit Tom en hochant la tête.

"Ma vie vient juste de partir en Enfer." Grogna Harry.

Tom gesticula et jeta un regard en dessous à Ginny qui avait l'air trop aisé à son goût. "Tu as un prix n'est ce pas ?" Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil intéressé.

Ginny secoua la tête. "Deux choses en fait."

"Laisse-moi les entendre."

"Un, tu ne peux pas attaquer ma famille."

"Directement. S'ils se mettent sur mon chemin durant un raid ou une attaque, je ne peux absolument pas garantir leur vie. Ce n'est pas possible. "

"Je comprends cela."

Tom hocha la tête. "Et l'autre chose ?"

Ginny sourit d'un air hautain, regardant entre les deux sorciers aux cheveux bruns. "Des sorts. Il y en a parmi eux qui peuvent être qualifiés de 'Sombre' mais qui sont légaux. Ils ne s'apprennent pas à l'école et personne ne me les enseignera."

"Tu veux que je t'enseigne des sorts légaux de Magie noire ?" demanda Tom sarcastiquement.

"En gros."

"Je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Tom n'aime pas les trucs légaux. C'est _ma _spécialité." coupa Harry d'une voix apaisante. "Et oui, je suppose que je peux te l'enseigner."

"Et à propos des trucs _illégaux _?"

"Cela demandera une sérieuse négociation." répondit fermement Harry. "Nous pouvons te donner la protection directe de ta famille et la magie noire légale mais les trucs illégaux sont différents."

Ginny. "Potions ? Fred et Georges disent que tu es bon en cette matière."

"Severus est un bâtard." acquiesça Tom.

"Il n'est pas une personne sociale. Le résultat est gâché par ça et les étudiants n'apprennent pas pour le meilleur de leurs habilités. Il est également sérieusement partial. Fais-moi confiance, si tu as besoin d'aide en Potions, laisse-le moi savoir. J'ai du tout apprendre moi même."

"Mais tu obtiens toujours de très mauvaises notes en Potions."

"Comme je l'ai dit, partial. Encore plus contre moi, vu qu'il me déteste encore plus."

"Ouais, et qu'as-tu contre lui ? Tu as des sales trucs sur lui ou quelque chose ?''

"Ca a commencé par une seule chose et ça à évolué." répondit Harry avec espièglerie.

Ginny se tourna vers Tom qui secoua la tête. "Ne me regarde pas. A ce rythme là, tu sais probablement plus de choses sur Severus Snape que _je_ n'en ai jamais su. Cet homme est comme une palourde ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne peux pas le briser et Harry évite toujours mes questions." En disant cela, Tom se tourna pour regarder le sorcier plus jeune.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je n'aime pas cet homme. C'est très vrai. Cependant, ma vie dépend de certains secrets que je sais. D'autres secrets pourront rendre ma vie encore pire qu'elle ne l'est maintenant. Aussi longtemps que je garderai ses secrets, il gardera les miens.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'étira un peu, apparemment inconscients des deux sorciers derrière lui. "Gin' ta première leçon des vraies Potions commence maintenant. Viens."

Ginny grogna mais se leva aussi bien. "Qu'allons nous faire, Professeur ?"

Harry se tourna vers elle avec un sourire démoniaque. "Quelque chose pour tes frères pour laquelle j'ai besoin d'aide."

"Et ceci est le signal pour que je retourne à mon 'travail'." offrit Tom, se levant lui-même.

"Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui !" cria Ginny.

Tom haussa les épaules. "Tu as ma sympathie. Cependant il a essayé de m'obliger à l'aider avec ceci pendant trois semaines. Je pars pendant que j'en ai toujours la chance."

"Tricheur." grommela Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête avant de pousser rudement dans la poitrine de Tom. "Tu reviendras demain ?"

"Je serai en retard. "

"Raid ? "

"Ouiiiiiiiiii"

"Et bien sûr tu t'en vas parce qu'ils sont uniquement capable de réussir quand tu es là. "

"Je ne peux pas très bien lancer le Doloris moi-même. "

"Je le ferai pour toi. "

Tom sourit doucement et prit le visage d'Harry dans sa main. :Tu le ferais n'est-ce pas :

"Très bien. A quelle heure dois-je t'attendre ? "

"Quatre heures au plus tard je pense. "

"Parfait. "Harry se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa solidement. "Sois sauf. "

"Ne te fais pas un drame, beauté. " dit Tom avec un sourire mauvais. " Harry renifla. "Je t'aime, tu sais. " ajouta fermement le Dark Lord.

"Et les sentiments sont réciproques. " acquiesça Harry.

Tom hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas de l'autre sorcier. "Très bien. Ne fais pas travailler Miss Weasley trop dur. Rends-la à une heure raisonnable. Tu connais l'exercice." avertit-il le jeune sorcier qui rit, avant de se tourner vers Ginny. "Je sais qu'il est chaud comme l'Enfer, cependant, si tu lui fais des avances et que tu es sérieuse à ce sujet et que ce n'est pas une couverture, je te montrerai quelques malédiction illégales d'une manière très illégale. Après cela, amusez-vous bien !" offrit le sorcier avant de disparaître dans un 'crack'.

"Désolé pour lui." soupira Harry, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

"Je pense qu'il est mignon." répondit Ginny, non bouleversée par la menace. " Je souhaiterai seulement avoir quelqu'un qui fasse cela pour moi."

Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu trouveras, Ginny. Tu peux vraiment avoir confiance en cela."

"Alors, vas-tu tomber pour lui ?"

"Hein ?"

"Et bien, tu es le Champion de la lumière."

"Ouiiiiiii."

"Et tu es amoureux de ton plus grand ennemi."

"Vrai."

"Et tu connais la Magie noire."

"Et bien, ouais."

"Alors, es-tu officiellement du côté de Tom ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Harry haussa les épaules. "A ce point, je suis plus dans le gris que dans chacun des côtés. Je suppose que je l'ai toujours été."

"Pourquoi ?" Ginny le regarda. Pour ce qu'elle savait, Harry avait toujours été solidement Lumineux.

"Et bien, je l'ai fait venir dans mon cœur. Je comprends ce pour quoi Tom se bat. Je comprends pour quoi se bat Dumbledore. Je suis d'accord avec les deux. Cependant je n'ai jamais pu choisir. Je suis la personnification de la Lumière pour le monde sorcier."

"L'ultime ennemi." soupira Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête. "Alors dis-moi Gin. Es-tu dans la chambre de ton pire ennemi ou de ton meilleur ami ?"demanda sérieusement le sorcier avant de se tourner vers l'étagère pour saisir le livre dont il avait besoin.

Ginny ne pouvait rien faire mais le regarda.

(1) NDT : C'est du latin - enfin je crois - et ça signifie vous l'aurez compris Arts de la Magie noire.


	14. Chapter 14

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: _blabla_: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre 14**

Tom apparut dans la chambre d'hôtel qui bruissait d'activicté. "Que...?"

Ginny surgit près du coude de Tom. "Salut ! Fred, George et moi, aidons Harry à faire ses bagages pour l'école."

Tom se gratta la tête avec un soupir. "Nous sommes le trente et un août n'est-ce pas ?"

"Très bien !"

"Tu connais la date !"

"Idiots." murmura Harry aux jumeaux alors que Tom les regardait sombrement.

"Désolés." dirent les deux rouquins en leur faisant deux sourires narquois.

Harry roula des yeux et regarda le Dark Lord avec un sourire. "Nous avons presque fini."

Tom jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune sorciers, tandis que les trois Weasley les quittaient pour qu'ils parlent. "Presque ? Cela ressemble à un endroit dévasté par une tornade."

"La ferme." Harry regarda le sorcier plus grand en fronçant les sourcils. "Nous devons ensorceler la moitié de ces trucs car ils pourraient me causer des ennuis."

"Ooh." Tom sourit cruellement. "Ne serait-ce pas tous les livres et artefacts que je t'ai dit d'acheter ?"

"Oui. Ceux la." Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent. "Et tu vas prendre ceux qu'on ne peut pas cacher, je te les donnerai. Si Dumbledore m'attrape, je ne pourrai pas transplaner pour aller te voir, tu sais."

"Bordel."

"Tom..."

"Oui, oui. Je les prendrai."

"Merci." Le soulagement colora la voix du jeune sorcier.

Tom glissa un doigt sous le menton de Harry et doucement, lui fit lever la tête pour qu'il puisse rencontrer les deux yeux émeraude du jeune homme.

"Harry, quand était-ce la dernière fois où tu as eu une nuit complète de repos ?"

"Sais pas."

"Ce soir. Vous avez besoin de repos, Mr Potter."

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

Tom soupira. " Harry, je veux dire. Tu as l'air d'une merde."

"Tu es si éloquent."

"Harry !"

"Ok, ok. Désolé."

"Je veux dire que je m'inquiète pour toi."

"Tu ?"

"Ne recommence pas encore avec ça."

"Désolé."

"Ne sois pas..." Tom soupira et le prit dans une douce étreinte, enterrant son visage dans les cheveux d'Harry. "Essaye de mieux prendre soin de toi même, ok ?"

"Ha. Qui aurait pu deviner que viendrait le jour où tu me demanderais de mieux prendre soin de moi."

Tom fronça les sourcils. "Arrête. Arrête simplement."

"C'est marrant."

Tom posa rageusement une main sur la bouche de Harry. "Ne fais pas ça. Ne t'avise pas de commencer cela."

"Il a été déprimé toute la journée." Fit Ginny. "Et il n'est pas le seul, laisse moi te le dire."

Tom hocha la tête et enleva sa main de la bouche de Harry. "Harry, que Merlin m'aide, mais si je connaissais un moyen de te garder avec moi, je le ferais. Tu dois encore retourner à Poudlard, pour la dernière année."

"Je dois _feindre_."

"Mec, laisse nous te dire un petit secret-"

"-Ce n'est pas important qui tu es-"

"-tu dois toujours feindre."

"Ce qui t'arrive te rend juste plus chanceux que la plupart des gens."

Tom regarda les jumeaux avec un sourire reconnaissant, comme il appraissait que l'humeur de Harry s'élevait. Quand les jumeaux découvrirent que Harry Potter était tombé pour Lord Voldemort, ils furent choqués, mais après un jour ensemble et quelques souvenirs de combien ils s'étaient amusés avec 'Tom l'Auror', ils deviendraient utiles en aidant Ginny entre la chambre de Harry et le Terrier pour que la couverture soit proprement installée.

"Oh, Maman a décidé que Harry passerait la dernière nuit au Terrier."

Tom hocha la tête. "Je me disais bien ça."

"Quel homme intelligent, Tom." renifla Harry. "Un jour tu te diras que tu ne peux pas vraiment prendre le monde."

Ginny, Fred et George rirent alors que Tom faisait basculer Harry en arrière dans une étreinte. "Ah c'est cela. Et pourquoi je ne serai pas capable de prendre le monde ?"

Harry s'appuya contre Tom, souriant narquoisement. "Simple. Tu dois partager."

"Partager ? Je te ferai savoir que Lord Voldemort ne partage avec aucun homme."

"Et à propos du Garçon Qui A Survécu ?"

"Ah. Un garçon. Non, non, il est trop sexy pour être plus qu'un garçon."

"Ben, merci."

:_De rien_.: souffla Tom à l'oreille de Harry. Le jeune homme trembla, souriant.

"C'est simplement étrange." annonça George avant de retourner à l'emballage qu'il avait délaissé. Fred l'imita.

"Ils sont juste jaloux." informa Ginny à l'intention des deux sorciers aux cheveux sombres.

" Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Ils veulent Harry, mais ils savent qu'ils ne pourront pas l'avoir."

"Tom."

"Oui ?"

"Occupe-toi de toi-même."

"Moi-même ?" Tom sourit d'un air narquois. "Je me suis occupé de moi pendant des décennies. Maintenant, je suis focalisé sur _toi_."

"Et cela a été cela dans le passé, pendant quoi, dix-sept ans ?"

"Et tu remarqueras qu'il m'a fallu chacune de ces années pour reconnaître ce que j'avais manqué."

"Aussi mignons que vous soyez, est-ce qu'on peut finir ça ?" suggéra doucement Ginny.

"Flûte." soupira Tom en plaçant un baiser sur la tête d'Harry avant de le laisser partir.

"Je redis ça. Ginny, très chère, tu as un horrible timing."

"Harry, tu cours très bien ?"

"Ouiiiiii."

"Commence à bouger, vieux."

"Eh ! Ne t'avise pas de jeter ça !''

"Experlliamus." soupira Tom et il envoya l'objet hors de sa trajectoire. "Ginny, ce coin. Harry, ce coin. Retournez nettoyer."

Les deux étudiants tirèrent la langue au Dark Lord avant de se diriger chacun dans son coin et de recommencer à travailler.

Tom roula des yeux et ensorcela quelques objets dans leurs boîtes. "Je ne peux pas rien faire contre ça.''

"Ne t'y attends pas." suggéra Fred.

"Ils sont gryffondor." acquiesça George.

"Avec un peu de serpentard." renifla Tom.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, toussèrent et retournèrent travailler.

"Adolescents..." grogna Tom.

Chacun dans la pièce se mit à rire.

* * *

Tom et Harry étaient les derniers dans la chambre après que Fred et George aient emporté tout le gros des affaires d'Harry au Terrier. Ginny vint utiliser la salle de bain, donnant une chance aux deux sorciers de se dire un rapide au revoir.

_:Je n'aime pas les au-revoir, tu sais: _dit Harry dans le tee-shirt de Tom.

_:Tu dois vraiment dire ça beaucoup:_

_:Et bien, il y a toujours une chance pour que, quand je dis au revoir, je ne revois jamais la personne:_

_:Tu me verras encore. Peut être plus tôt que tu ne le penses:_

_:Oh :_

Tom sourit narquoisement.

_:Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer, hein :_

_:Nan.:_

_:Maudit sois-tu.:_

_:Je t'aime aussi.:_

Tom soupira et arrêta l'adolescent dans un long baiser.

Ils se séparèrent après un long moment. :_Je ne suis pas si sûr que je manquerai de souffle:_

Tom rit.

"Tu as un beau rire Tom." commenta Ginny alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

"Tu dis ça chaque fois que tu l'entends." renifla Tom.

"Et bien, c'est juste que je te montre à quel point je veux le dire." répondit brillamment la sorcière.

Harry ricana quand Tom roula des yeux.

"Prêt à partir ?" s'enquit-elle doucement.

"Je suppose." dit Harry en regardant avec un sourire les yeux rouges. ''Au revoir n'est pas pour toujours après tout."

"Je ne devrai pas espérer." répondit âprement Tom.

Harry et Ginny rirent.

"Et bien Harry, on ferait mieux de partir. Maman va commencer à s'inquiéter. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elle envoie Ron. Il ne peut pas _encore_ transplaner proprement."

"Je n'ai jamais compris comment il a eu son permis." soupira Harry.

"Et bien, il se débrouille pour transplaner là où il veut, parfois, et il ne se désartibule pas."

"Pour le moment." marmonna Harry sous le couvert de sa respiration. Ginny rit sous cape.

"Très bien." Tom attira l'attention de Harry suffisamment longtemps pour l'embrasser rapidement. "Pars. Je suis sûr que ces choses arriveront, soit Mr Weasley désartibulé, soit Dumbledore six pied sous terre." Harry et Ginny rire tous les deux à ça. ''Et tout bizarre que cela peut sembler venant de moi, ne faites aucune magie noire sans que vous ne soyez sûr que personne ne vous prenne. Spécialement toi, Ginny. Harry, tu peux sûrement être sans soucis, étant donné qui tu es, mais il est toujours mieux de ne pas finir à Azkaban, vrai ?"

"Vrai." dirent les deux ensembles.

"Bien. Partez maintenant. Au revoir et toutes ces bêtises." Ils les emmena à la porte et transplana ailleurs.

Harry soupira tristement.

"Harry ?"

"Je m'ennuie déjà de lui."

"Tu le reverras bientôt."

"Pas si tôt que ça."

"On ne sait jamais."

"C'est peut être pour ça que les sœurs sont faites."

"Peut être ? Gin', tu es bien mieux que 'peut être'. "

"J'espère bien. J'ai beaucoup de pratique."

Harry éclata de rire.

A suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

"Pourquoi est ce que nous sommes pressés tous les ans ?"

"Nous le sommes ?"

"Je pense que oui."

"C'est vrai, tu sais."

Ron regarda Hermione pour être d'accord avec Harry. Il avait encore un coup de foudre important pour Hermione, mais après être sorti ensemble pendant un mois l'an précédent, elle l'avait quitté. Occasionnellement, il devait se sentir mal pour le rouquin. Occasionnellement.

"Arrête de me regarder. C'est vrai."

Ron murmura quelque chose sous sa respiration et Hermione l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête alors qu'ils s'installaient dans un compartiment vide.

Harry sourit à ses deux amis. S'il devait souffrir sans Tom, il le ferait sans Ron et Hermione. Les deux étaient toujours si amusants ces jours-ci.

Les trois Gryffondor s'assirent sur les sièges du compartiment tandis que le train démarrait et sortait de la ville.

"Et bien, Harry, comment vas tu ces dernier temps ?" demanda Hermione. "Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis ton anniversaire !"

"Très ennuyeux." Soupira Harry. "Jusqu'à ce que Ginny arrive. Elle m'a fait gagné mes journées." Dit Harry avec un sourire brillant, gardant l'histoire que lui, Ginny, Fred, George et Tom avaient travaillés.

"Ravie de le savoir" dit joyeusement Hermione avec un sourire.

"Maman pensait que vous resteriez tous les deux au Terrier. Elle n'aime pas l'idée que Ginny fasse des allées et venues entre le Terrier et Londres, même si Fred et George ont promis qu'ils s'occuperaient de sa sécurité.'' Grommela Ron.

Harry roula des yeux. Ron et Molly l'avait harcelé sans s'arrêter par hibou à propos de petites choses pour la semaine et lui avait rappelé à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient qu'il pouvait rester la nuit. "Je _sais_, Ron."

Hermione attrapa la main d'Harry avec sympathie et il lui sourit en réponse ce qui fit rougir Ron de jalousie, encore.

"Ron." Harry regarda le roux en fronçant des sourcils. "Tu es ridicule."

"Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, Ronald Weasley.'' Dit Hermione avec ennui.

Harry soupira et se leva tandis qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre. "Dites vous ça. Vous pouvez vous battre tous les deux. _Je_ vais aller trouver Ginny." Il quitta le compartiment avant qu'ils ne puissent se plaindre.

Une fois loin de ses amis, il marcha sans but. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de l'endroit où Ginny était, probablement à discuter avec Luna ou une autre de ses amies, mais c'était une bonne excuse.

"Potter !"

Harry se tourna pour trouver Draco Malfoy le regardant sur le seuil de son compartiment. "Malfoy." Répondit-il civilement.

"Entre ici."

"Pourquoi ?" Harry jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur au Serpentard.

"J'aimerais te _parler._ Sans le reste du train, s'il te plaît."

''Peut être que je ne souhaite pas te parler Malfoy."

''Oh, ne soit pas mesquin."

Cela attira l'attention d'Harry. ''Très bien.''

Harry suivit le blond dans un compartiment vide et s'assit confortablement pendant que le Serpentard fermait la porte, puis il s'assit en face de lui.

''Parle, Malfoy.'' Lui suggéra Harry.

''Je veux te demander une trêve.''

''Une trêve ?''

''Plus de bagarre, plus d'insultes, plus de sorts jetés l'un l'autre dans le hall.''

La curiosité d'Harry passa outre son avertissement et il se pencha en avant. ''Pourquoi ?''

''Appelle ça un changement de cœur, si tu le veux.''

''Malfoy…''

''Je ne peux pas te le dire.''

''_Il n'y a _aucune nouveauté. Personne ne peut _jamais_ rien me dire.'' Renifla Harry, se levant brusquement.

''Onmelademandé.''

''Dis ça encore. Lentement.''

''On. Me. L'A. Demandé.''

''Qui ?''

''Mon père.''

''Pourquoi Lucius Malfoy voudrait-il que toi et moi soyons amis ?''

''Je ne sais pas !''

''Fais-tu _toujours_ chaque chose que ton père te dit ?''

Draco garda sa bouche fermée.

''Tu le _fais_.'' Dit Harry avec une surprise moqueuse.

''Seulement s'il y a quelque chose là dedans pour moi !''

''Et qu'est ce qu'il y a là dedans pour toi ?''

''Potter, tu réalises vraiment que tu es intéressant, pas vrai ?''

''Quoi !''

''Tu es intéressant.''

''Malfoy, tu as arrêté de faire des choses sensées. Je vais y aller.''

''Ne le fais pas !''

''Bouge.''

''Rassies toi.''

''Je t'ensorcellerai si tu ne bouges pas.''

''Potter, _s'il te plaît_ assieds toi.''

''Stup-''

''_**HARRY**_ !''

''Malfoy…''

''Harry, s'il te plaît assieds toi. Je t'en prie.''

''Les Malfoys ne demandent pas.''

''Donc, je suis en train de briser une règle. Assis. S'il te plaît ?''

Harry se renfrogna mais retourna sur son siège, la baguette revenue dans sa manche.

Draco laissa échapper une respiration soulagée et retourna sur son propre siège. ''Je t'ai demandé d'être mon ami depuis la première année, comme tu t'en rappelleras. Après que tu m'ais descendu, mon père a dit que je ne pouvais plus me permettre de _penser_ devenir ton ami. Il a changé d'idée pendant l'été. Ok ?''

''Je ne suis pas sûr que je veux un ami qui me tournerait autour et m'ensorcellerait dans le dos à la première occasion qu'il aurait.''

''Promesse de sorcier. Je ne serai jamais la cause de ta chute aussi longtemps que je serai ton ami et seulement toi décide quand la promesse ou notre amitié est révoquée.''

''Tu es sérieux à propos de ça ?''

''_Oui_. C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire.''

''Je n'ai jamais soupçonné que tu puisses être si mature, Malfoy.''

''Draco.''

''Drac.''

''Non. Certainement _pas._''

''Drake ?''

''_Non_.''

''Dray.''

''_Potter_ !''

''J'ai des surnoms pour tous mes amis.''

''Mon nom n'est pas '_coupé'_. ''

''Il l'est maintenant.''

''Non.''

''Drac, Drake ou Dray ?''

''AUCUN !''

''Je pense que j'aime mieux Dray.''

''Non, non, non, non, non, non...''

''C'est Dray !''

''L'humiliation…''

''Ta faute.''

''Ce n'est _pas_ ma faute si des abrutis de Gryffondor doivent avoir des noms raccourcis pour appeler d'autres personnes !''

''Compare ça avec les insultes.''

''Blessé ton orgueil ?''

''Pas vraiment. Je te dis juste de comparer ça.''

''Eurrrgh…''

Harry rigola.

Draco le regarda.

Il y eut un bruit à l'extérieur dans le couloir. ''Harry ?''

''C'est Mione.''

''Granger ?''

'' Peut être connais-tu d'autres 'Mione' ?''

''Les surnoms… Beuuuh…''

''Dray ?''

''Non.''

''Et à propos de Ron et Mione ?''

''Quoi à propos d'eux.''

''Ils sont mes amis tu sais.''

''Harry. Je ne peux pas _supporter_ Weasley. J'ai appris à haïr les Sangs-euh, les Nés de Moldus'' se renfrogna Draco. ''Je serais ton ami. Mais je ne peux pas être le leur.''

Harry soupira. ''Je doute qu'ils veuillent être amis avec toi aussi.'' Il se leva. ''Seulement, essaye, ok ?''

''D'être poli ?'' s'enquit Draco avec un air dégoûté.

''Oui. Prétends que notre amitié repose de la façon dont tu les traites.'' Lui suggéra Harry avant de quitter le compartiment pour assurer ses amis qu'il allait bien.

Draco se renfrogna.

* * *

''Je vais le tuer, Harry.''

''Ron, calme-toi et ferme-la.''

''Il est en train de t_'utiliser_ !''

''Je suis d'accord. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.''

Harry et Ginny échangèrent des regards d'entre-aide. Harry venait juste de parler à ses trois amis de Draco. Il savait que Ginny ne s'en soucierait pas, mais après tout, elle et _Tom_ était amis.

''Je pense que c'est bien.'' Dit Ginny, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

''Ginny…'' essaya Ron.

''La ferme, Ron.'' Dirent ensemble Harry et Ginny.

''Tu ne peux pas être ennemis avec les Serpentards pour toujours.'' Commenta Ginny. ''Si Malfoy veut être l'ami de Harry, je suis tout à fait pour ça.''

''Ginny. Tu es la meilleure petite amie de tous les temps.'' Soupira Harry. Ginny lui fit juste un large sourire.

''Son père est un _Mangemort_, Harry !'' siffla Ron.

''Et il est mon ami de toute façon.'' Répliqua Harry, regardant son ami. ''A moins que ceci soit l'un des nouveaux jeux de Voldemort, ce dont je doute, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance.''

''C'est juste ça !'' cria Ron. Il avait tressailli quand Harry avec prononcé le nom de Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Nommé. Il le faisait toujours. Encore.

''Et si ceci _est _un plan ?'' lui donna raison Hermione d'une voix douce.

''Et bien vous devrez juste espérer que je sois capable de prendre soin de moi-même.'' Grommela Harry en se levant. ''Viens, Ginny.''

''Tu ne vas pas emmener ma petite sœur voir ce bâtard !'' cria Ron, se levant pour stopper le ''couple''.

''_Locomotor Mortis_. Ron, viens nous trouver une fois que tu auras fini de chercher seulement ce qu'il y a de pire chez les Serpentards.'' Dit froidement Harry. Puis, il mena Ginny hors du compartiment.

''_Finite incantatem_.'' Murmura Hermione au rouquin.

''Quel est son problème ?''

''Ron, je pense que Harry _veut_ être ami avec Malfoy.''

''Malfoy doit l'avoir mis sous l'influence d'un sort.''

''Lequel ? L'Imperium ?'' jeta Hermione. Ron la regarda silencieusement. ''Ron, laisse faire. Harry a changé depuis la mort de Sirius. Je sais ça. Tu sais ça.''

''Sirius ne voudrait pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit avec Malfoy."

''Non, probablement qu'il ne le voudrait pas.'' Soupira Hermione. ''Mais cela ne stoppera pas Harry maintenant.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ?''

''Laisse lui son espace. Fais lui confiance.'' Hermione haussa les épaules. ''Traite le comme si rien n'avait changé et essaye de ne pas ensorceler Malfoy dans les couloirs. Sois juste son ami.''

''Je _suis_ son ami !''

''Je sais ça et il sait ça.''

''Et puis juste le laisser suivre le mouvement ? Laisser Malfoy le conduire à Tu-Sais-Qui ?''

''Non. Juste être là pour lui. Et, quand Malfoy essayera _vraiment_ de le mener à Voldemort, nous pourrons être là pour l'arrêter.''

''Oh.''

* * *

''Dray ?''

Draco ouvrit la porte du compartiment et jeta un sale regard à Harry tandis qu'un rire venait de derrière lui. ''Potter...''

''Je pensais que tu m'appelais Harry ?''

Plus de rires. ''Euh...''

''Qui est ici avec toi ?''

''Pansy et Blaise.'' Murmura le blond.

Harry regarda autour de Draco pour apercevoir les deux autres Serpentard. ''Salut !''

''Pourquoi il y a un Weasley avec toi ?'' se plaignit Draco voyant soudainement une très souriante Ginny.

''Nous avons pris la fuite devant mon frère et Hermione.'' Expliqua Ginny.

''Pourquoi ?'' Draco se recomposa un visage.

''Tu vas nous inviter à entrer ?'' s'enquit Harry.

''Nooon.''

''Pourquoi non ?''

''J'étais occupé.''

''Laisse les entrer, Draco.'' Dit Pansy. ''Ou devrai-je dire, Dray ?''

Draco était le seul qui ne riait pas quand il laissa entrer les deux Gryffondor. ''Potter je te tuerais.''

''On verra.'' Harry haussa les épaules et se jeta sur un siège en face des autres Serpentards. ''Zabini, Parkinson. C'est un plaisir.''

''Il est charmant.'' Gloussa Pansy. ''Cela ne devrait pas être permis à Gryffondor.''

''Il cache ça très bien.'' Répliqua Ginny à côté d'Harry avec un grand sourire.

Draco grogna.

''En fait, je suis un aspirant Serpentard. J'espère un entraînement.'' Répondit Harry sur un ton désinvolte.

Les Serpentards rirent tandis que Ginny roulait les yeux.

''Bien, je sais pourquoi Dray ne m'ensorcelle pas. Pourquoi êtes vous tous aussi gentils tout d'un coup ?''

''Même raison.'' Draco s'assit à côté d'Harry avec un soupir.

''Nos parents nous ont dit de jouer à être sympathique avec toi, Potter.'' Renifla Blaise.

''Tous les parents des Serpentards ont dit de jouer à être sympa en ce qui te concernait.'' Soupira Pansy.

''Bizarre.''

''Donc les Mangemorts ont fait du chantage sur tous les autres et aiment Harry ?'' dit sombrement Ginny.

''Gin…'' se renfrogna Harry.

''Non, elle a un point.'' Répondit Blaise. ''Le seul moyen que tous nos parents nous disent de jouer la sympathie serait que quelqu'un les fasse chanter.''

_Ou leur ordonne ! Tom ! _réalisa Harry. Lui et Ginny échangèrent des regards qui dirent qu'ils avaient tous deux eu la même pensée.

''Alors, Potter, qui est ton ami ?'' demanda vivement Pansy, les yeux froids.

''Pas d'indices. Peut être que Voldemort s'est pris d'un engouement pour moi qui fait qu'il ne veut plus me tuer ?'' plaisanta Harry.

''Ouais, vrai.''

_Oh ! Je suis sérieux_ ! Harry se lança un sourire narquois à lui-même.

''Quel Mangemorts pourrait avoir cette sorte de pouvoir ?'' grogna Ginny.

''Malfoy.''

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'héritier du dit-homme.

''Aucune indication. Ne me regardez pas comme ça.''

''J'ai toujours _fait_ comme un mystère.'' Marmonna Blaise.

''Je le fais normalement aussi. Cependant, c'est à propos de ma vie que ça se passe.'' Répondit sombrement Harry.

''Aww, nous le réalisons Harry.'' Murmura Draco jetant son bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

''Dray, je surveillerais ça. Ginny va être jalouse.'' Renifla Harry.

''Ginny offrit à l'héritier Malfoy un regard glacial.

''Ah bien.'' Draco laissa le jeune homme brun partir et fronça les sourcils. ''Vous ne ressemblez pas beaucoup aux autres couples.''

''Chacun a ses secrets, Malfoy.'' Dit Ginny avec un sourire narquois qui ferait la fierté d'un Malfoy.

Draco se renfrogna encore plus.

Blaise et Pansy les regardèrent confus.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un clin d'oeil. _Que le jeu commence. _

A suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre seize**

''Harry ! Ginny ! Vous êtes là !''

''Nous vous _attendions_''

''Désolé.''

''Nous sommes sortis en avance sur les autres et nous avons pris un carrosse avec Draco.''

''Idiot.''

''Ron.''

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent alors qu'Hermione poursuivait Ron à l'intérieur de l'école.

''Peux pas gagner contre eux.''

Harry soupira et offrit un léger sourire à Ginny. ''C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris il y a des années, Gin', mais merci.''

''Sûr.'' Ginny attrapa l'une des mains de Harry avec un grand sourire. ''Viens, allons trouver des chaises !''

''D'accord...'' Harry laissa la fille le tirer dans l'école à travers l'entrée du hall bondé jusque dans la Grande Salle.

''On essaye de s'asseoir près de Ron ou pas ?'' s'enquit Ginny, pointant le doigt où Ron les regardaient.

''Près de Neville. Il a l'air à moitié mort.''

Neville Londubat avait, en effet, l'air d'une merde. Il avait commencé à s'étoffer durant l'été, quoiqu'il semblait encore oublieux et fatigué. Son chapeau était de travers et son extrémité tombait vers le bas.

''Ouais… Surpris qu'il ne déprime pas cette année…''

Ginny et Harry s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Harry près de Neville. ''Hey, Nev. Qu'est-ce qui te déprimes ?'' demanda Harry, fixant facilement le chapeau du garçon.

''Juste Mamie.'' Soupira tristement Neville. ''Ca, et j'ai du voyagé dans une calèche de Serpentards.''

Harry lui offrit un regard sympathique. ''Pauvre chose.''

Neville offrit au Garçon-Qui-Survécu un petit sourire. ''Merci, Harry''

''C'est pour ça que les amis sont faits, Nev.''

''Harry !''

''Quoi ?''

Ginny pointa son doigt vers l'endroit où Snape était assis, en fin de table des professeurs, et Harry suivit son doigt sur la gauche de Snape. Là vêtu en Serpentard vert et argent, était assis un Tom Marvolo Riddle déguisé, les yeux brillants (1), les cheveux bruns assombrissant son visage. Harry pâlit.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' demanda Neville.

''Notre nouveau professeur de Défense. Harry et moi le connaissons.'' Grommela Ginny. 'Oh, à quoi pense-t-il ?''

_Tom ?_

_Hello, Amour. Je t'ai dit que nous nous verrions bientôt, n'est ce pas ?_ répondit la voix joyeuse de Tom.

_Es-tu fou ?_

_Peut-être que oui. Je dois le dire, sans l'aide de Fred et George, je n'aurai jamais obtenu la confiance de Dumbledore pour ça. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que je suis un Auror. Un ami des jumeaux et le tien._

_Merlin. Tu __**es**__ fou._

_C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire, mon cher._

_Tom ?_

_Ouiiii ?_

_As-tu bu encore ?_

Le rire mental de Tom emplit tous les sens d'Harry et le jeune sorcier retourna son attention à Neville et Ginny.

''Fred et George doivent lui avoir donné une référence pour le job.'' Murmura Harry.

''Ces deux là.'' Soupira Ginny, secoua sa tête.

''Il n'est pas Serpentard, par hasard ?'' demanda nerveusement Neville.

''Si.'' Répondit Harry en secouant la tête. ''Mais il ne devrait pas être trop mauvais. Il … avec moi, Ginny, Fred et George après tout.''

''Harry, ce n'est pas insultant, mais ce n'est pas très rassurant'' fit remarquer Ginny, souriant largement.

''Tait-toi '' Lança Harry en regardant la jeune fille. Neville rigola.

''Je vous parie n'importe quoi que Ron est en train de se plaindre sur le fait qu'il à fin et qu'il veut manger.'' grommela soudainement Ginny.

''En effet, ma belle Lady'' dit Sir Nicholas de Minsy-Porpinghton, le fantôme Gryffondor comme il glissait sur la table.

''Idiot.''

''Pourquoi tu ne t'assoies pas avec Ron ?'' demanda Neville alors que Nick planait ailleurs pour aller dire bonjour et parler à d'autres Gryffondor.

''C'est un idiot.'' Dirent ensemble Harry et Ginny.

''Ça on le savait déjà.''

''C'est une longue, ennuyeuse histoire.''

''Cela commence et se finit avec devine qui.''

''Tu- Sais-Qui.'' Devina Neville.

''Quoi d'autre de nouveau.'' Harry mit sa tête sur la table, près de son assiette.

''Enfin !'' entendirent-il quand Ron s'assit alors que les portes du Grand Hall s'ouvraient, laissant entrer les nouvelles premières années et le Professeur McGonagall. La plupart des occupants de la salle envoyèrent de brefs regards empoisonnés au Weasley mâle avant de se tourner pour regarder les premières années s'approcher de la table des professeurs.

Harry soupira et se rassit pour regarder le Choixpeau poussant les pensées au sujet de Ron, Draco et Tom hors de son esprit.

* * *

''Bienvenue, comme toujours à Poudlard.'' Offrit le Professeur Albus Dumbledore alors que les tables étaient débarrassées de nourriture. ''J'espère vraiment que se sera une bonne année pour nous tous. Avant que je ne vous envoie dans vos lits chauds, je dois vous donner plusieurs renseignements.

''La Forêt interdite est, justement interdite. _Essayez_ vraiment de vous en souvenir cette année.'' Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur différents membre de la sérieuse AD, la plupart d'entre eux étaient allés avec Harry, l'année précédente, qui, comme toujours avait sauvé le monde du sombre Lord Voldemort.

''La liste des objets interdits de Mr Rusard s'est allongée à l'intérieur d'un petit livre. Pour voir ce livre, merci de passer au bureau de Mr Rusard. Il y a également interdiction de faire de la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Il y a eu quelques problèmes l'an dernier.'' Le regard bleu erra sur les membres de l'AD mais passa également sur la longueur de la Table de la Maison des Serpentards.

''Pour une note plus légère, nous aimerions accueillir le Professeur Brutùs comme notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La Salle s'emplit d'applaudissement éclaboussant, la plupart venant de la Table des Serpentards. Harry et Ginny sourirent à leur nouveau professeur tandis qu'ils applaudissaient pour lui.

''Je crois que c'est tout.'' Dumbledore sourit fièrement à ses étudiants. ''Allez tous au lit ! Premières années, suivez vos Préfets de Maison.''

Alors que les étudiants autour d'eux se levaient, Harry et Ginny donnèrent de rapides au revoir à Neville avant de pousser leur chemin vers la table des professeurs.

''Mr Potter. Miss Weasley.'' Les arrêta Snape dans la foule. ''Je crois réellement que vous devriez vous diriger vers vos dortoirs.''

''N'importe quoi, Severus.'' Une main pâle se posa sur l'épaule du Maître des Potions tandis que la voix de Tom planait au dessus des bruits autour d'eux. Tom sourit aux deux étudiants comme il faisait le tour de Severus.

''Harry, Gin', c'est merveilleux de vous revoir.''

''Oh le plaisir est entièrement le notre, _Professeur_.'' Répondit Harry, souriant largement.

Tom ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux du garçon tandis que Snape les regardait. '' Potter, vous, vous avez une bouche maligne.'' Informa Tom, s'adressant au garçon. ''Êtes vous tous les deux trop fatigués ou aimeriez vous passer du temps avec moi avant d'aller au lit ?''

''Je pense,'' dit froidement Snape. ''Que le meilleur pour Potter et Weasley est de se diriger vers leurs lits.''

''Severus, vous ai-je interrogé ?'' s'enquit Tom, sa voix prenant un timbre frais

''Je suis partante pour un peu de thé.'' Dit fermement Ginny, renfrognant ainsi le Directeur de la Maison des Serpentard près de Tom.

''Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions un cours en première chose demain'' acquiesça Harry. Il avait organisé ses cours l'année précédente donc il n'avait pas cours pendant les premières classes. Il savait que Ginny avait fait la même chose, comme beaucoup de membre de l'AD qui avait travaillé ensembles.

''Bonne nuit, Severus.'' Dit Tom d'un ton assuré, les yeux rétrécis.

Harry tira à lui le bras de Tom, et, avec l'aide de Ginny, tira le Dark Lord loin de son serviteur avant que le plus âgé n'ensorcelle quelqu'un.

:.: Tom, _s'il te plaît_, ne fais rien de stupide. :.: siffla sévèrement Harry.

Tom se détendit. ''Je suis connu comme Marcus Brutùs, de beaucoup.''

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Ginny, comme il traversait le hall.

''Marcus Junius Brutùs était un ami de Julius Caesar, et l'un de ses meurtriers. Je pensais que c'était un nom amusant.'' Tom sourit narquoisement et fit un soupir dramatique. ''_Et tù, Brute_ ?'' (2)

Harry et Ginny rirent.

''Pourquoi hais-tu tellement Snape ?'' demanda Harry.

''Il ne me fait pas confiance.'' Tom haussa les épaules et les arrêta devant une porte indescriptible. ''C'est ma chambre.''

''Laisse moi deviner, il y a un mot de passe.'' Sourit Ginny.

''Très bien, Gin.'' Tom hocha la tête. ''Je vous le dirai à vous deux mais vous ne _devez pas_ le faire passer autour.''

''Bien sûr que non.'' Dit Harry tandis Ginny hochait sérieusement la tête.

''Parfait.'' Un sourire froid prit les traits de Tom alors qu'il se retournait vers la porte. ''Vol de Mort''

Harry rit tandis que la porte s'ouvrait pour eux. ''Excellent, Marcus.''

Tom eut un sourire ironique et les fit entrer à l'intérieur. ''Je le pensais moi-même.'' Il ferma la porte.

''J'ai manqué quelque chose.'' Décida Ginny.

''Assieds toi, je vais obtenir du thé'' proposa Tom, faisant un signe vers un couple de chaise et un sofa avant de disparaître derrière une autre porte.

Harry s'assit sur le divan tandis que Ginny prenait une chaise. ''C'est une traduction de Voldemort'' (3) dit le sorcier aux verts à la sorcière aux yeux bruns. ''Tom me l'a fait cherché pendant l'été.''

''Oh.'' Sourit Ginny d'un air penaud. ''Tom, tu feras un excellent professeur.''

''N'est-ce pas ?'' Tom fit un pas en arrière de la chambre avec un petit plateau, trois tasses de thé fumantes, du sucre, du lait et une théière au dessus.

''Oui. Tu as Harry pour apprendre des choses et après me les enseigner !''

''Choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec faire de la Défense ou de la Magie Noire'' acquiesça Harry.

''Ah.'' Tom posa le plateau sur la table et s'assit près d'Harry sur le divan.

''Donc, comment, au nom de Merlin, as- tu fait tout cela ?'' demanda Ginny en prenant une tasse. Harry l'imita, mettant un sucre dans le sien pendant que Tom s'installait au fond du divan, entourant d'un bras le sorcier à côté de lui.

''C'était Fred et George pour la plus grande partie. Ils ont entendu dire que Dumbledore avait du mal à trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense et ils savaient que Harry traînant entre Poudlard et moi-même serait difficile, au mieux. Ils ont dit à Dumbledore qu'ils avaient un ami Auror qui voudrait faire le travail. Quand Dumbledore a demandé une rencontre, ils l'ont organisé et m'ont aidé pour le déguisement. Je l'ai seulement trouvé la semaine dernière.''

''Et tu m'a rien dit.'' Bouda Harry.

Tom sourit et prit le Gryffondor dans ses bras. ''C'était une surprise.''

''Tu l'as surpris'' assura Ginny. ''Et à propos de Snape ? Tu as dit qu'il ne te fait pas confiance ?''

''Non. Pour ce qu'il sait, je suis au moins un Mangemort venu l'espionner et faire prisonnier Harry et ses amis.''

''Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas que tu sois seul avec nous.'' Réalisa Harry.

''Pas ça qui pourra davantage nous garder à l'écart.'' Soupira doucement Tom.

Harry roula des yeux. ''Idiot.''

''Certainement.'' Tom embrassa le haut de la tête d'Harry avant de le repousser doucement pour prendre son thé. ''Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ? Je pensais que vous étiez tous les trois attachés par les hanches.'' L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

''Ron est une andouille.'' Coupa Ginny.

''Possible de développer ça ?''

''C'est ta faute.'' Renifla Harry buvant son thé à petites gorgées.

''Ah. Et qu'ai-je manigancé cette fois ?''

''Un mot : Serpentard.'' Jeta Harry, offrant un regard ennuyé au Dark Lord.

''Parlé avec plusieurs d'entre eux dernièrement ?''

''Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini en fait.''

''Tu as dit que tu travailles mieux en Potions quand il n'y a pas de Serpentards sabotant ton travail.''

''Tom, je ne voulais pas dire que je voulais soudainement qu'ils soient tous mes amis !''

''Non ? Oh, bien.''

Harry grogna comme Ginny souriait. ''Tom, peut être que ce n'était pas la _meilleure_ manière traiter cela.''

''C'est une part de mon plan d'ensemble je te ferai savoir !''

''Un plan d'ensemble ?''renifla Harry.

''Oui.''

''Première fois pour chaque chose.''

''Harry.''

''Ouuui ?''

''_Silencio_.'' Tom se retourna vers Ginny qui essayait de ne pas rire au regard que donnait Harry à l'homme plus vieux. ''Pense à ça. Je suis en train d'essayer d'être ami avec Harry et ses amis. Pourquoi ne pas avoir tous les étudiants de Serpentard qui font de même.''

''Cela prend un sens quand tu le montres comme ça.''

''Oui…'' soupira Tom, puis poussa un cri et sauta sur ses pieds comme la tasse d'Harry terminait sur le tapis. ''Tu as fait ça exprès !'' cria-t-il au dessus du rire de Ginny.

Harry sourit narquoisement et se versa à lui-même plus de thé.

''Si cette coupe vient vers moi, c'est une semaine de retenue !''

Harry lança au Dark Lord un regard suggestif tandis qu'il se levait, coupe en mains.

''Avec Rusard ! Assieds toi !''

Ginny fit un ''Finite Incantatem'' à travers son rire pour qu'Harry puisse de nouveau parler.

''Tu m'as blessé, Tom.'' Dit tristement Harry, s'asseyant.

Tom murmura un Sortilège de Séchage sur sa robe avant de s'asseoir près du jeune homme. ''_Jet_'ai blessé. Peuh.''

La seconde tasse d'Harry atterrit sur les genoux de Tom et le Dark Lord regarda les deux adolescents morts de rire avant de s'enfoncer dans le divan avec une moue.

A suivre…

**Note de traducteur :**

(1) En anglais ''teal eyes bright'' les yeux de canards sauvages brillants… je suppose que ça doit être un jeu de mot qui m'échappe totalement, désolée... J'ai pas traduit… Batsutousai utilise deux fois le terme « teal » dans ce chapitre et j'avoue que je comprends pas trop…

(2) Et tù Brute – équivalent latin : Tu quoque, mi filii – Toi aussi mon fils – phrase prêtée à César au moment de sa mort quand il découvrit qu'il avait été trahi par son fils.

(3) Vous l'aurez deviné, le mot de passe en anglais est « Flight of death »


	17. Chapter 17

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre 17**

Harry décida que cela valait bien la peine de se réveiller tôt le premier jour de classe si seulement il pouvait voir l'air sur le visage de Snape quand Tom s'assiérait près de lui et se débrouillerait pour entraîner l'espion dans une calme conversation.

A en juger l'air sur le visage de Snape comme il quittait vraiment rapidement la Salle, Tom l'avait probablement menacé, pas que cela trouble Harry. L'homme méritait ce qu'il avait obtenu.

Le souvenir d'un petit garçon se cachant des hurlements de son père qu'Harry avait pris de la Pensine de Snape deux années avant adoucit le garçon et il finit son petit déjeuner avec un regard triste.

Tom regarda son ennemi d'une fois quitter la Salle avec un froncement de sourcil. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Tom ? Euh, rien. Juste en train de penser. _

_A propos de quoi ?_

Harry fit une pause et Tom put dire que le garçon réfléchissait à sa réponse. _Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Snape ?_

_Je lui ai dit de ne pas interférer la prochaine fois que je voudrais parler à un ou deux de mes étudiants, seul._

_Tu l'as menacé._

_Et bien, oui._

_Ne le fais pas._

_Pourquoi non ?_

_Ne le fais pas, simplement._ Fut tout ce qu'Harry dit avant de tourner son attention vers autre chose.

Tom s'enfonça dans sa chaise avec un froncement de sourcil. _Maintenant_, qu'était en train de lui cacher Harry à propos de Snape ?

* * *

Tom entra dans la classe des septièmes années alors que la cloche sonnait. Ils étaient tous en train de le regarder curieusement alors qu'il mettait les livres qu'il avait pris de sa chambre pendant une période éphémère, sur son bureau. Tom se rappela que cette classe était passée par six professeurs de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal pendant toutes ces années. Ils voulaient savoir combien de temps il durerait.

Tom se tourna pour faire face aux jeunes et curieux hommes et femmes, attrapant le regard de chacun pendant une brève parole avant de parler. ''Je suis le Professeur Brutùs. Pour répondre à la question que, je sais, vous mourrez tous d'envie de me poser, je suis seulement ici pour cette année. Chanceux que vous êtes.''

''Maintenant je sais que vous avez eu de pauvres et médiocres professeurs ces quelques dernières années, correct ?'' Il ne fut pas surpris de voir une main se lever brusquement venant d'à côté de Harry. ''Miss Granger ?''

Hermione fit une pause un bref moment, apparemment surprise que leur nouveau professeur connaisse son nom sans regarder sa liste ou autre chose, avant de se laisser perdre contrôle sur sa langue.

''Et bien, monsieur, le Professeur Lupin était vraiment bon, comme Fol'œil.''

''Et l'AD !'' cria soudainement Seamus Finnigan. Douze paires d'yeux se tournèrent pour le regarder, et Dean, qui était assis près de l'Irlandais le frappa.

Tom sourit narquoisement, s'appuyant contre son bureau et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Oh, j'ai déjà entendu parler de cette infâme Armée de Dumbledore'' les informa-t-il. ''Un vraiment bon travail, Mr. Potter. Et je crois que c'était Miss Granger à qui il est venu cette idée ?''

Hermione rougit et Harry roula des yeux. ''Bien sûr, Professeur. C'est pourquoi deux des membres sont morts l'an dernier.''

Le silence tomba dans la salle comme Harry baissa les yeux sur le bureau. Cela semblait… juste normal d'être silencieux en ce bref moment et ni Tom ni les Serpentard ne l'interrompirent.

''Désolé.'' Murmura soudainement Seamus.

La vie revint de nouveau dans la salle et Harry se tourna pour sourire à son camarade de Maison. ''Pas d'inquiétude. Simplement, fais nous juste une faveur, ne bois plus dans une pièce.''

Les rires emplirent la salle et l'Irlandais rougit doucement.

''Bien que je redoute de ressembler au Professeur Snape, installez-vous.'' Les rappela Tom. La salle se calma avec des sourires satisfaits. ''Bien, dans votre septième année, vous êtes _supposés_ en apprendre un peu sur les Sombres Arts qui sont encore légaux, et laissez moi vous en assurer, il y en a vraiment _très_ peu d'entre eux. Je pourrais aussi effleurer quelques un des Arts Pas-Tellement-Légaux, comme je ne suis pas quelqu'un de pour les règles et je doute que plusieurs d'entre vous ici soient pour.'' Des rires suivirent cela.

''Bien. Avec ça, je veux ajouter que je ne soumettrai jamais un étudiant à quelque chose que je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de manipuler et j'attends la même chose de vous. Spécialement'' Tom jeta un coup d'œil au coin où les Serpentards se réunissaient, entourés par les Serdaigles, et près des Gryffondor qu'ils pouvaient obtenir. ''Nos Serpentards. Ne semez pas la pagaille ici. Vous ne voulez _vraiment_ pas que je vous envoie chez le Directeur. Par l'enfer, _je_ ne veux pas aller chez le Directeur.'' Plus de rires.

''Maintenant, d'après notre expert en Défense contre Les Forces du Mal, Mr Potter ?'' Tom regarda dans la direction d'Harry qui avait patiemment levé la main.

''Professeur Brutùs, je sais que l'AD rattrape ce sujet, mais ne devriez vous passer en revue tous les étudiants et voir tout ce que vous savons ?''

''Très bonne question. Et oui, je le ferai. J'afficherai sur le tableau d'affichage les fois où je voudrai que différents étudiants viennent et me voient pour une brève vérification. Tout le monde sera appelé, cependant, sauf Mr Potter, je ne sais pas une chose sur vos talents…'' Tom hocha la tête vers la main levée. ''Mr Nott ?''

''Monsieur, pure curiosité, quelle est votre position sur les affaires courantes du monde ?'' demanda Theodore Nott.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est, une classe de gouvernement Moldu ?'' Tom fronça les sourcils, ennuyé.

''C'est une question valable.'' Signala Draco Malfoy.

''Une question valable peut être ignorée, Mr Malfoy. A moins, bien sûr que nous aimerions tous annoncer nos visions sur la situation politique actuelle ?''

''Hé, je soutiens fièrement le Dark Lord.'' Jeta Draco. ''Et chacun sait ça.''

''Oui, seulement parce que ton père s'est encore échappé d'Azkaban.'' Lui rappela Ron.

''Ron…'' grogna Harry.

''Tu veux venir ici et dire ça, Weasel ?''

''Draco !'' cria soudainement Harry.

Draco jeta un bref regard à Harry avant de se rasseoir et de se remettre à découper des choses sur son bureau.

Ron haussa les épaules

''Toi aussi, Ron.'' Dit Harry brusquement.

Un regard aux yeux émeraude furieux adoucit immédiatement Ron.

''Et bien, Mr Potter. Aimeriez vous enseigner à ma classe, après ?'' demanda Tom, amusé et en fait vraiment stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco se rassoit aussi rapidement ni que Ron courbe sa colère après un regard à Harry.

''Oh, non. Je m'incluerai juste dans les débordements impromptus.'' lança sarcastiquement Harry. Un professeur normal lui aurait enlevé des points pour son ton.

Tom renifla. ''Très bien. Cinq point pour Gryffondor pour contrôler vos camarades.'' Il regarda la classe. ''La Magie noire'' dit il soudainement reprenant le sujet en main. ''n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle on peut s'amuser. Quelqu'un peut il donner un exemple ? Mr Potter ?''

Harry sourit largement. ''Et bien je pense que Voldie-''

''Voldie ?'' demanda brusquement Tom avec un tic, coupant Harry.

''Heu, oui, monsieur. La plupart des gens n'aiment pas quand je dis Voldemort.'' Comme le prouvait la remarque d'Harry, la classe presque toute entière sursauta.

Tom se renfrogna. ''Dans cette classe, Mr Potter, vous devrez vous référer à lui comme Voldemort.'' Chacun sursauta encore. ''En fait, vous pouvez même l'appeler psychopathe cinglé. Mais pas _quelque chose _comme…'' Tom frémit brusquement. ''... _Voldie_.''

Harry soupira. ''Bien sûr Monsieur.'' Tom hocha la tête pour qu'il continue. ''Comme j'étais en train de le dire, Voldie-''

''POTTER !'' cria Tom. Les serpentards cachèrent leurs sourires tandis que chacun essaya de se garder de rire trop fort. Harry semblait seulement confus.

''Monsieur ?''

''Retenue. Ce soir. Maintenant, gardez votre bouche fermée pour le restant de la classe.''

''Oui, monsieur.'' Acquiesça Harry.

Mais, comme Tom se tournait pour obtenir les effets de l'usage de la magie noire par les autres élèves, Harry charma la craie pour qu'elle écrive ''VOLDIE'' en grandes lettres vertes et brillantes au tableau.

Tom le vit deux minutes plus tard.

''Experlliarmus.'' Siffla-t-il envoyant ailleurs la baguette de Harry avant d'effacer le tableau et de retourner à la leçon. Encore.

Harry passa le reste du cours à bouder.

* * *

''Harry, tu es brillant.''

Harry sourit largement à Draco et au reste de la classe alors qu'ils l'entouraient sur son chemin pour aller manger. ''Merci, Dray.''

''Comment es-tu arrivé à t'en tirer si bien ? Je pourrais jurer qu'il t'a ensorcelé.'' Dit Blaise de l'autre côté de Draco. Les Gryffondor regardaient nerveusement les Serpentards mais Harry les ignora.

''Marcus et moi sommes amis. Nous nous sommes rencontrés cet été et les jumeaux Weasley l'ont envoyé au Professeur Dumbledore pour le travail.''

''Marcus ?'' Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant son ami. ''Vraiment, Harry, appeler un professeur par son prénom.''

Harry roula des yeux. ''Oh, certainement. Juste de la même façon que Ginny et moi avons passé deux heures à traîner avec lui la nuit dernière.''

''Tu as fait ça ?'' demanda brusquement Ron.

''Et bien oui.''

''Oh, je me demandai où tu appris as...'' Cette déclaration venait de Dean Thomas.

Hermione s'étrangla soudain. ''Harry as tu déjà récupéré ta baguette ?''

Harry soupira. ''Ha. Non. Je la reprendrai quand nous serons dans la Grande Salle. Il l'a mise dans sa poche si je m'en souviens.''

''Vraiment, désarmer un élève comme ça.'' Désapprouva de nouveau Hermione.

Harry se tourna alors qu'un groupe de septième année entrait en discutant dans le Grand Hall. C'était une vision bizarre.

Harry remarqua immédiatement Tom et secoua la tête vers ses camarades. ''Je vais aller récupérer ma baguette, maintenant.''

Un chœur de ''Bonne chance Harry'' le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrive à la table des Professeurs.

Snape le regarda mais le regarda de Tom était circonspect. ''Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Potter ?'' aboya Snape.

Tom jeta un regard ennuyé au Professeur de Potions alors qu'Harry parlait. ''Et bien je me demandais si vous aviez planifié de me rendre ma baguette, Marcus ?''

Severus et chacun des autres à portée d'oreilles s'alarmèrent et se tournèrent pour regarder Tom qui feignait de sourire. ''Vous, Harry Potter, êtes plus problématique que vous n'êtes valable, mais oui, vous pouvez récupérer votre baguette.'' Tom sortit la baguette mais la mit hors de portée d'Harry quand le garçon voulu l'attraper. ''Qu'avez-vous appris de ça ?''

''De ne jamais appeler Voldemort ''Voldie'' en votre présence.'' Soupira Harry, roulant des yeux.

''Bien.'' Tom lui tendit la baguette. ''Et la prochaine fois, _ne _me laissez _pas _vous prendre au dépourvu, hum ?''

''Si désolé.'' Harry se retourna et revint à sa table, envoyant un _Voldie_ mental vers le Dark Lord.

Tom se renfrogna.

* * *

Harry toqua doucement à la porte du bureau de Tom et la porte s'ouvrit. Tom le regardait d'un air menaçant. ''Entre, idiot.''

''Ben, ai-je blessé tes sentiments ?'' le taquina Harry, sortant du chemin alors que Tom donnait une claque sur son postérieur.

Tom jeta un Sortilège de Silence et mena Harry dans la chambre connectée à cette pièce dont Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'autre fois où il était dans le bureau.

''Assieds toi.''

''Es tu vraiment fou de moi ?''

Tom soupira et se frotta les yeux. ''Harry, je me moque si tu me traites comme un ami aux alentours de l'école, enfer, je me moque de si tu remplaces mon cours mais tu _dois_ être plus soucieux autour des professeurs.

''Pourquoi ?'' demanda Harry.

Tom s'assit salement dans un fauteuil, quelque chose que Harry à laquelle Harry était devenu habitué à voir pendant l'été. ''Severus a apparemment dit à Dumbledore qu'il croit que je travaille pour moi. Je passe mon temps à expliquer à Albus Dumbledore tout ce qui se passe en cours et pourquoi tu étais sans ta baguette après.''

''Oh.'' Harry frotta son pied sur le sol. ''Je suis désolé.''

Tom secoua la tête. ''Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Severus donnerait cette information.''

''Si.''

''Quoi ?''

''Si. Je savais qu'il la dirait.'' Murmura Harry, regardant encore ses chaussures.

Tom mit deux et deux ensembles. ''Donc, Severus _est_ l'espion.''

''Oui.''

''Et bien sûr tu ne l'aurais pas dit plus tôt.''

''Tu l'aurais tué !''

Tom rétrécit ses yeux regardant un endroit sur le mur, différent de la direction de celui d'Harry. ''Probablement.''

''Tom, s'il te plaît.''

''Pourquoi par l'enfer le protèges tu !'' Les yeux rouges flamboyaient d'une colère froide alors qu'ils revenaient sur Harry.

''Parce qu'il me protège, moi et d'autres personnes auxquelles je tiens, même s'il nous hait. Il m'a sauvé la vie en première année quand Quirell essayait de me faire tomber de balai. En troisième année, il est venu nous chercher quand nous rencontrions Sirius. En quatrième année il est retourné t'espionner pour nous donner des informations. En cinquième année, il a envoyé Dumbledore et le reste de l'Ordre pour nous au Ministère. L'an dernier, il a protégé tous les étudiants dans la forêt des sorts égarés pendant que l'Ordre finissait la bataille contre les Mangemorts.

''Ne me dis pas que tu penses que tu lui dois une putain de dette de vie, Harry.''

''Non. Il paye apparemment encore une sorte de dette de vie à mon père.'' Harry laissa ses yeux émeraude se fermer sur les feux écarlates qui le regardaient. ''Mais je ne te laisserai pas le tuer, quoiqu'il arrive.''

''Pourquoi par l'enfer, non !''

''Je le respecte, Tom ! Bordel !''

Tom pinça ses lèvres et regarda ailleurs. ''Tu respectes un homme qui te hait.''

''Et j'aime foutrement l'homme qui a essayé de me tuer pendant dix-sept ans. Fais le calcul.'' Lança Harry.

Tom soupira et regarda Harry avec des yeux fatigué. ''Peut être que je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Tu es en colère contre moi, maintenant.''

Harry pinça les lèvres. ''Promets moi. Promets moi que tu ne changeras pas d'avis et que tu ne le tueras pas à la prochaine occasion que tu auras.''

Tom soupira encore. ''Je ne le tuerai pas, mais je ne lui ferai plus confiance du tout pour les importantes informations.''

''Assez équitable.'' Acquiesça Harry.

''Es tu encore fou de moi ?''

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise au ton douloureux colorant la voix de Tom. ''Chaque jour est une nouvelle surprise avec toi, Tom.'' Il sourit. ''Et j'aime vraiment les surprises.''

Tom secoua la tête et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir avec lui ce que Harry fit, s'asseyant sur ses genoux. ''Et maintenant, à propos de cette histoire de 'Voldie'…''

''C'est apprécié.''

''Je ne supporterai _pas_ ça.''

''Et bien, actuellement tu es assis _(1)_

''Tu sais ce que je veux dire.''

''Me donneras tu une retenue chaque fois que je t'appelerais Voldie ?''

''Oui.''

''Oh, bien.'' Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Tom.

''Idiot gâté.''

Harry lui fit un large sourire '' Tu aimes ça.''

''Peux pas nier l'évidence, n'est ce pas ?''

''Pas avec moi. Je te connais trop bien.''

''J'espère bien.''

''Oh.''

''Oui. Si quelqu'un d'autre me connaissait aussi bien, je devrais le tuer. Ils sauraient juste une _chose_ de trop.''

Harry éclata simplement de rire.

A suivre…

**NDT**

_(1) I can't stand that. __Je ne supporte pas ça. Jeu de mot entre debout et assis. _


	18. Chapter 18

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre 18**

Il haïssait Snape. Abhorrait complètement Snape. Avec passion.

Et s'il devait faire sa Potion de Mouvement encore une fois...

"Je hais ma vie."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était, M. Potter ?"

"Rien, monsieur."

"Vous feriez mieux d'espérer que si."

Il n'avait même pas fait quelque chose de faux. Personne n'avait saboté sa potion. Il avait fait chaque chose correctement. Il avait été parfaitement poli. Et il n'était même pas content !

Mais noooon. Snape ne pensait pas que sa potion était boooooonne. Et il avait dit à Harry de venir en retenue. Sans aucune raison.

Harry était énervé.

Harry était près de lancer un sort d'oubli à Snape.

"Au fait, monsieur," commença Harry.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ?"

"Est-ce que mon père vous a enlevé vos sous-vêtements le jour de vos BUSEs de Défense ?"

Snape pâlit radicalement. "Potter, surveillez votre bouche en ma présence."

"Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Me donner une autre retenue ?" ricana Harry. S'il devait souffrir sans Tom, Snape allait le sentir passer.

"Vous ne semblez pas comprendre, Potter."

Harry ricana. "Alors vous devriez essayer et m'expliquer, comme un _professeur _le ferait ?"

"Le Professeur Brutùs n'est pas celui que vous pensez qu'il est-"

"Oh, donc, il n'est pas un espion pour Voldemort ?"

Snape frémit au nom, mais l'oublia alors que les implications de ce qu'Harry venait de dire lui sautèrent dessus. "Excusez-moi ?"

"Marcus est un ami, Professeur.'' dit froidement Harry. "Un bon ami à qui je fais confiance et qui me fait confiance. Je sais très bien pour qui il travaille comme je sais pour qui vous travaillez. Je ne comprometterai pas votre situation, si bordel, vous me laissez seul et me laissez une chance de prouver que je peux prendre soin de moi-même. " Le jeune homme se leva soudainement. "Si ma potion ne vous convient pas cette fois, faites la vous même, j'en ai rien à faire." Il se tourna et sortit de la pièce, furieux.

* * *

Draco vit la silhouette effondrée contre le mur, non loin de la classe de Potions et s'en approcha prudemment, devinant tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. ''Harry ?"

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les gris. ''Dray. Ravi de te voir, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller ailleurs.''

Draco renifla. "Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'adolescent blond. "Tu étudies mes émotions, Dray ? Tut-tut."

Draco roula des yeux. "Laisse-moi un break. De toute façon, les Serpentard connaissent tes émotions. En fait, je pense que la plupart de l'école a pris l'habitude de connaître l'humeur dans laquelle tu te trouves."

"Suis-je vraiment si effrayant ?'' s'enquit curieusement Harry.

''N'es-tu pas le seul qui puisse défaire le Seigneur Noir ?"

"J'espère que cétait une question rhétorique."

Draco sourit largement. "C'est Snape, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oh, définitivement. Il ne fait pas confiance à Marcus, donc il m'a donné une retenue sans aucune raison."

"L'as tu remis à sa place, alors ?" s'enquit Draco, rappelant comment Harry avait réagi quand un quatrième année de Serpentard s'était plaint du professeur Brutùs devant lui.

Un sourire narquois et froid qui fit frissonner Draco, s'installa sur le visage de Harry. ''Oh, certainement."

"Harry, tu sais que tu peux avoir des ennuis pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu ressembles à Hermione."

"Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment de ça en ce moment."

Harry roula des yeux. " Laisse-moi tranquille. Snape n'a pas de preuves.'' Le sourire narquois était de retour, cependant il n'était pas aussi glacial que la première fois. "A la différence de la troisième année." Harry se tourna et glissa vers les donjons avec aisance.

_Comment fait-il cela ?_ se demanda Draco avant de se diriger vers sa Salle Commune. Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il voulait...

* * *

"Harry" Ginny sauta immédiatement sur lui, étreignant étroitement son "petit ami" pendant que le garçon entrait dans la salle Commune.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" La majeure partie des Gryffondor arrêta de faire ce qu'elle faisait pour observer.

Alors que l'humeur d'Harry s'assombrissait brusquement, la salle se refroidit. "Juste Snape. Encore.''

Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil au Survivant. La question non-prononcée nageait dans les yeux brun-chocolat.

"Oui." répondit simplement Harry.

"Oh ce bâtard de première." Ginny étreignit encore Harry, puis prit sa main. "Allons en haut et tu pourras tout me dire à ce sujet."

Ron ne comprit cela que lorsque les deux aient disparu en haut des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. "_Laissez la porte ouverte _!" cria-t-il après eux.

Harry claqua violemment la porte pour toute réponse avant de jeter un sort de silence.

"Il va te tuer." dit vivement Ginny comme elle s'asseyait confortablement sur le lit de Harry.

"Il devra garder ses distances." grogna Harry, jetant son sac dans un coin.

"Ok, tombeur"

"Snape me garde loin de Tom juste parce que Tom travaille pour..." Harry cilla plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. "... lui-même...''

Ginny rit. "Et bien, oui. Je pensais que tu savais ça, Harry."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Snape vienne et me le dise !''

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce qu'il y a une règle dans l'Ordre qui est qu'ils ne peuvent pas me dire une foutue chose qui pourrait être très importante."

Ginny fronça les sourcils. "Y'en a une ?"

"Enfer, si je le savais, mais c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, généralement."

"Harry s'il te plaît, calme-toi." supplia Ginny.

Harry remarqua les chandelles vacillantes et retrouva immédiatement son calme. "Désolé..."

"Tu sais, à la minute où tu es d'accord pour coucher avec Tom, je parierai que ces petites explosions de magie incontrôlée disparaîtront.

"Gin, la ferme." grogna Harry, regardant par la fenêtre pour cacher son visage rougissent.

''Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry. Va juste baiser ce type pour de bon."

"Qui t'a appris ce genre de langage ?" demanda Harry alors qu'il se tournait pour la regarder d'un air renfrogné, bien qu'il soit clairement impressionné.

"Fred et George. Qui d'autre ?"

"Par la barbe de Merlin, une enfant..."

"Ne me traite pas d'enfant, Harry !"

"Désolé.''

Ginny s'appuya contre le mur et scruta le corps d'Harry avec un regard brûlant. "Je souhaite toujours que tu ne sois pas pris, tu sais."

"Gin." C'était un avertissement.

"Désolée."Cette fois ce fut Ginny qui rougit. "Peut être que je devrais y aller."

Harry renifla et s'installa sur le lit à côté d'elle. "Ouais, ouais. Peut être que tu devrais juste te trouver un maudit vrai petit ami."

"Nous avons déjà eu cette..."

"Gin, trouve toi un petit ami font tu sais qu'il peut garder un secret. Bordel, va trouver un Serpentard. Ils t'aiment tous.''

"Parce que je suis ta petite amie, Harry.''

''Foutaises.''

''Non, c'est vrai.''

"Gin, Dray ne t'aime pas parce que tu es ma petite amie. Il t'aime parce que tu es amusante. Bini ne t'aime pas parce que tu es ma petite amie. Il t'aime parce que tu es sarcastique. Ted ne t'aime pas parce que tu es ma petite amie. Il t'aime tout court."

Ginny rougit.

"Va voir Ted. Vous vous aimez bien, ok ? Je l'ai vu. Bini l'a vu. Dray n'arrête pas de taquiner Ted à ce sujet. Pan ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'attendrir. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça, donc, va parler avec lui."

"Mais je suis ta petite amie, Harry.''

''Et cela sera bon pour toi d'avoir un endroit où aller quand je disparaîtrai par hasard dans la nuit, pour, comme tu l'as si éloquemment dit "baiser ce type".

Ginny couvrit son rire par une toux.

"Viens, allons voir Ted.''

"Non, Harry, vraiment...''

Harry ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Ron Weasley au visage rouge. "Oups. Temps de déménager ! Viens Ginny !" Il attrapa fermement son poignet et la traîna à moitié dans l'escalier.

"Potter, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ma soeur ?" fut le cri horrifié de Ron.

"Hein ?" Harry regarda son meilleur ami. "Je l'emmène chez les Serpentard. Pan veut parler avec elle pendant que je dis un mot à Dray.''

Ron eut l'air absolument estomaqué alors qu'Harry entraînait Ginny à travers l'entrée du portrait qui se ferma derrière eux.

"Cours pour ça." gloussa soudainement Ginny.

"Mords ta langue de serpent." jeta Harry avant de la lâcher et de se mettre à courir dans le couloir.

Gin courut après lui alors que le portrait s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois. "POTTER ! REVIENS ICI AVEC MA SOEUR !"

* * *

Les deux Gryffondor étaient encore en train de rire quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle commune des Serpentard.

Draco, Pansy, Théodore Nott et Blaise les regardaient tous avec des airs amusés tandis que le reste de la Maison les ignora ou les regardèrent seulement assez pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Chacun savait que Harry Potter avait un moyen d'entrer dans toutes les salles de l'école de toute façon et, depuis près de deux mois ce n'était pas une grande surprise de voir l'adolescent entrer dans la Salle Commune sans s'annoncer.

"Et bien, qu'avez-vous fait cette fois ?"

"Avons fui Ron." Harry s'écroula sur une chaise entre Draco et Blaise laissant le fauteuil entre Théodore et Pansy pour Ginny. "Il semble penser que je suis en train de coucher avec Gin."

"Contre ma volonté, en plus." ajouta calmement Ginny.

Les quatre Serpentard rirent.

"Donc nous nous sommes enfuis ici." Harry lança un sourire narquois à Ginny. "Et Gin veut déclarer son amour éternel pour Ted ici et voir s'il ne peut pas en découler une quelconque activité avec lui.''

Ginny regarda Harry, même si un rougissement touchait ses joues. "Idiot."

"Je croyais que Gin était avec toi, en fait." dit Draco, confus. Les trois autres Serpentard secouèrent la tête

Harry regarda autour de lui et lança un charme de silence dans leur coin, invitant les autres à faire de même. "Considérez cela comme ma complète et absolue confiance en vous tous, parce que c'est l'un des plus grands secrets que j'ai."

"Tu sais que je ne dirai rien." l'assura Draco.

"Je garde les secrets de ceux qui gardent et protègent les miens." jura Blaise, faisant référence avec sa liaison avec Seamus.

"Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, parce que tu m'as donné un surnom décent.'' dit Pansy au Gryffondor.

"Si cela veut dire que je peux avoir Gin, mes lèvres sont closes." acquiesça sérieusement Théodore. Ginny rougit encore plus.

"Bien." Harry regarda ses amis. "Non, Gin n'est pas ma petite amie. En réalité nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensembles. Notre relation est une couverture pour celle que j'ai avec Marcus."

Le choc n'était pas supposé être une émotion typiquement Serpentarde. Ou, du moins, ils ne devaient pas le montrer. Draco, Théodore, Pansy et Blaise étaient tous aussi choqués que lorsqu'ils étaient venus.

"Je ne devine qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça ?" demanda Ginny.

Harry sourit narquoisement et s'appuya contre sa chaise.

"Est-ce pour ça que Snape ne veut pas que tu sois près de lui ?" demanda Draco, se reprenant le premier.

"Nan. Du moins, je n'espère pas."

"Ca pourrait être cette raison."

"Je serai maudit. Ca pourrait faire quelque chose de garder un secret, surtout si ce que j'ai entendu de Père est vrai." murmura Théodore.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est" demanda sérieusement Ginny.

Théodore tressaillit. "Que Brutùs travaille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Il regarda nerveusement Harry.

Harry hocha calmement la tête. "C'est vrai."

Une vague de chocs revinrent sur les visages de Théodore et de Blaise mais Draco et Pansy réussirent à se contrôler cette fois.

"Tu sais ?" murmura Pansy.

"Ouais. Toujours su. Ca n'a pas fait de différences."

"Attends." Blaise avait l'air d'avoir soudainement un bulbe lumineux allumé sur le haut de la tête. "Est-ce Brutùs qui s'est débrouillé pour que chacun de nos parents veulent que nous soyons sympas avec toi ?

Harry se renfrogna."Ou il l'a réclamé."

"Il a autant de pouvoir ?" s'étrangla Théodore.

"Les apparences sont trompeuses." répondit Harry qui se leva. "Sois sûr que Gin soit dehors vers neuf heures, elle me trouvera." Le jeune homme eut un sourire narquois. "Amusez-vous bien les enfants.'' Puis il partit, brisant le sort de silence alors qu'il s'en allait.

''Ce garçon me donne une migraine." informa Draco les autres Serpentard, installant sa tête sur la table avec un grognement.

"Agis comme un Malfoy, Dray." dit vivement Pansy alors que Théodore se levait pour montrer les environs à Ginny.

"Va te faire foutre, Pan.''

"Langage.''

"Va te faire foutre, Pan."

Pansy fit un clin d'oeil à Ginny qui se mit à rire avant de suivre Theodore hors de la chambre. Blaise roula des yeux alors que Draco regardait son ami d'enfance.

* * *

"Oh, tu viens juste de manquer Severus." dit Tom alors qu'il ouvrait la porte sur Harry.

"Oh. Quel malheur." dit Harry, d'un ton pas du tout bouleversé.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je me suis énervé contre lui, il est venu me dire que tu étais en train d'espionner pour toi même puis j'ai quitté la salle avec une dose à peine contrôlée de rage."

"Harry..."

"Hum ?"

"Nervosité."

"Quoi ?"

"Nous devons travailler sur ta colère."

"Gin en a déduit que faire l'amour avec toi pourrait aider."

Tom rit. "Elle a vraiment dit ça ?"

"Oh oui."

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord."

"Ah non."

"Haaaarryyyy...''

"Viens-tu juste de _gémir _?"

"Ouiiiiii..."

"Oh, Merlin..."

"Viens. Il n'y a rien de mieux que le sexe."

"Pas le temps. De toute façon, je dois retrouver Gin dans moins d'une heure pour être sûre qu'elle est retournée à Gryffondor saine et sauve."

"Tu peux revenir !''

"Non. Non, non, non et encore non."

"Oh, viens."

"Je ne suis pas encore diplômé, je ne le ferai pas."

"Ta volonté est en train de prendre un coup, je peux voir ça."

"Tu vois encore des choses, Tom ?"

"Tu es juste énervé parce que tu ne peux pas voir comme je le peux."

"En fait non."

"Si."

"Quoi maintenant ?"

Harry rétrécit les yeux mais accepta le changement de sujet. "Et bien Ron pense que je suis en train de coucher avec Gin contre sa volonté et Gin et Ted sortent officiellement ensembles."

Tom pâlit. "Ok, considérant comment j'ai rencontré la poigne de Mr Weasley, je peux voir le tableau, mais pourrais-tu s'il te plaît développer le dernier point ?"

"Eh ?"

"Gin et Théodore ?"

"Oh. J'ai traîné Gin là et les ai accroché il y a quelques minutes. Nous avons dit à Ted, Pan, Bini et Dray que toi et moi étion ensembles, mais ça gardera Gin occupée."

Tom grogna.

"Je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux."

"Pouvons nous coucher ensembles ?"

"Je prends ça comme un non."

"Enfer."

"Es-tu sûr que tu n'es pas un adolescent ?"

"Hein ? Non !"

"Vraiment ? Tu es en train d'agir comme l'un d'eux."

"Tu agirais comme ça si tu passais autant de temps comme je l'ai fait sans sexe."

"Je ne souhaitais vraiment pas savoir ça, Tom."

"Suce pour être toi."

"Je ne suce rien."

"Pour le moment."

"La ferme, Tom."

"Le rouge n'est réellement pas ta couleur."

"Vraiment, ferme la, Tom."

"Le temps s'en va facilement quand tu t'amuses !" dit soudainement Tom.

''Eh ?"

"Il est neuf heures moins cinq. Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher Gin."

Harry fit une pause. "Quoi ?"

"Pars."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Pars, Harry."

"Tom ?"

"PARS !"

Harry quitta Tom avec un regard triste.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard ?"

"Rien."

"Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes encore battus."

"C'es rien, Gin."

"Tu sais, je peux toujours rentrer toute seule."

"Bois ça."

''Tu pourrais passer une nuit avec lui."

"Gin..."

"Le bal d'Halloween est vendredi prochain."

"Et ?"

"Vous deux allez danser, et passer la plupart de la nuit ensemble même si je fois vous attacher et vous prendre vos baguettes. C'est compris ?"

"Maintenant, tu me fais peur."

"Bien. Je suis déterminée à finir ça."

"Dit l'entremetteuse."

"Regarde qui parle ! Doré."

La Grosse Dame les laissèrent entrer et ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec un Ron furieux et une Maison Gryffondor amusée.

"OU ETIEZ VOUS PENDANT LA DERNIERE HEURE ?"

Harry roula des yeux. "Silencio. Désolé pour vous tous d'avoir dû l'écouter fulminer pendant une heure. Promis que je lui mets un charme de silence avant que nous ne repartions la prochaine fois. Bonne nuit !" dit-il joyeusement avant d'embrasser Ginny sur la joue avant de se diriger vers son lit.

"Je suis avec Harry. C'était une journée si fatigante." soupira Ginny, semblant épuisée. "C'est le meilleur." Puis elle rejoignit sa chambre en sautillant.

La salle commune des Gryffondor éclata de rire, en sifflements et en applaudissement alors que Ron la regardait d'en bas, entre les deux escaliers, stupéfait.

Personne ne sembla vouloir enlever le sort de silence une fois qu'il commença à crier.

À suivre...


	19. Chapter 19

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre 19**

"Oh... Juste Merlin..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mione ?" demanda Harry sans lever les yeux de son toast.

La Gazette des Sorciers se retrouva sous son nez. Il lâcha le toast pour la prendre et lu le gros titre de la une.

_**"LE RAID DES MANGEMORTS TUE 16 PERSONNES ET LAISSE 69 BLESSÉS GRAVES"**_

Harry, choqué, lâcha le papier. Ginny l'attrapa avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur sa tartine et parcourut la plupart de l'histoire, son visage pâlissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

"Quelque chose sur Papa ?" demanda Ron, une fois qu'elle eut fini.

Ron prit une lettre qu'il avait reçu et que personne n'avait remarqué, puis il la donna à Ginny sans un mot, comme si personne n'avait enlevé le sort de Silence que Harry lui avait lancé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne le supprime.

"Il va bien. C'est de Percy. Ils n'étaient pas sur place." dit Ginny aux autres. Chacun soupira de soulagement à leur table.

"Malheureusement, ce n'est pas vrai pour tout le monde." murmura Harry, montrant de la tête les étudiants qui étaient emmenés hors de la Grande Salle par leurs Directeurs. Quelques jeunes Gryffondor partirent avec McGonagall et le soulagement se fana. "Cela va être un triste voyage vers le Pré-Au-Lard. En imaginant qu'il nous laisse en avoir un, évidemment."

"Ils feraient mieux !" s'écria Lavande Brown, qui avait écouté la conversation.

Harry tourna des yeux verts et fatigués vers la jeune fille. "Lavande, des gens viennent juste de perdre leurs familles. Nous ne savons pas où Voldemort frappera la prochaine fois. Tu veux vraiment risquer ta vie pour acheter des friandises, ou tu restes à Poudlard où tu peux trouver quelqu'un pour t'excuser comme un elfe de Maison ?"

"Il ne va pas attaquer en plein jour !" protesta un garçon de quatrième année, en colère.

"Et nous avons besoin de costume pour le bal d'Halloween !" ajouta Parvati Patil en criant.

Ginny se leva et mit une main sur l'épaule de Harry. "Viens, Harry. Laisse les y aller. Se morfondre ne va aider personne."

Harry se leva, mais il jeta un regard meurtrier à ses camarades qui ne semblaient pas se soucier de ce qu'il venait juste de se passer. "Ce n'est pas un jeu, espèces d'idiots. Vous ne pouvez pas tomber puis demander un autre partie pour réessayer. Vous n'avez qu'une chance. Un jour, peut être plus tôt que vous ne le pensez, cela deviendra une réalité pour vous. Jusqu'à là, vous aurez votre joyeuse inconscience. En réalité, plus de pouvoir pour vous. Cependant, quand vous vous retrouverez face à face avec la baguette d'un Mangemort et que vous réaliserez combien c'était sérieux, n'essayez pas de me trouver. Je ne vous aiderai pas." Et, à ces mots, il se tourna et sortit de la Salle.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Ginny reporta son regard sur la table des professeurs et remarqua que Tom n'y était pas. Elle se leva en vitesse pour aller trouver son "petit ami".

Le silence se brisa une fois qu'elle eut passé les portes et elle grimaça au son. 'Harry, je pense que finalement tu es en train de faire ce qu'ils pensent."

"Viens."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gin, as-tu fais attention à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure."

''Oui." Ginny roula des yeux. "Et Dumbledore nous a envoyé dans des groupes avec des professeurs. Les autres Gryffondor sont déjà partis. Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pouvons partir avec les Serpentards. De toute façon, tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'attaquera pas le Pré au Lard.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre de Magie noire transformé en texte sur la Métamorphose. "Je n'ai pas envie de bonbons et de farces, Gin. Vas-y-toi même."

Ginny attrapa le bras d'Harry et le fit sortir de son lit. Il atterrit durement sur le sol. 'Tu n'as pas encore rien acheté pour le Bal d'Halloween et tu as besoin d'un bon déguisement. Je t'ai dit tout l'été de t'en occuper mais tu as passé chaque jour avec Tom. Si tu ne commence pas à bouger tout de suite, tu iras au Bal nu."

Harry grogna et se leva. "Oui, Mère."

Ginny frappa sa nuque. Dur.

"Aïe. C'était pour quoi ?"

"Est-ce que tu as un cerveau intelligent ?" Ginny haussa les épaules et guida Harry jusqu'à l'entrée du hall.

"Ah tu l'as fait venir, je vois." dit Draco avec un sourire narquois à l'intention du garçon Gryffondor.

"Je t'ai manqué ?" lança Harry.

"Oh définitivement." acquiesça Draco.

"Au fait, magnifique performance, tout à l'heure." déclara vivement Blaise.

"Tu en as effrayé plus d'un mieux que l'enfer." approuva joyeusement Pansy.

Harry roula des yeux. "Oh, merci les gars. J'ai vraiment essayé ça."

"Ta famille va bien ?" demanda soudainement Théodore à Ginny. Leur attention se tourna totalement vers la jeune fille.

''Ouais. Ils ne travaillaient pas à ce moment." dit-elle. Tous les Serpentards soupirèrent de soulagement.

"Bien." Chacun sursauta à la voix de Tom. Lui et Snape arrivaient vers eux. ''Le professeur Snape et moi vous accompagnerons jusqu'au Pré-au-Lard. On vous a tous dit les instructions, sauf peut être M. Potter, qui est le moins susceptible de les suivre, de toutes façons.'' Il lança un clin d'œil à Harry que le garçon lui retourna d'un air renfrogné.

"Il n'y aura pas de petites balades à faire. Vous ne déciderez pas soudainement de passer dans un autre groupe. Nous attendrons jusqu'à ce que chacun ait fini dans chaque boutique dans laquelle nous entrerons avant de partir, mais vous ne traînasserez d'aucune façon." leur dit fermement Snape. "Et s'il y a un problème, dites le moi immédiatement."

"Et pour le professeur Brutùs ?" demanda Pansy.

"Oh, moi ?" sourit Tom. '' Le professeur Snape ne me fait pas réellement confiance, voyez-vous. C'est pourquoi nous sommes deux. Il veut garder un oeil très fermé sur moi." Il fit un clin d'œil à ses étudiant dont la plupart ricanèrent.

Snape regarda Tom. "Très bien. Allons-y." Il se tourna et se dirigea rapidement vers les portes puis vers la pelouse.

Les étudiants le suivirent rapidement, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Blaise et Teodore restant vers l'arrière.

"Un jour, je gagnerai la confiance de mes collègues." soupira Tom, se mettant en ligne entre Harry et Ginny.

"Rêve, Marcus." renifla Ginny.

"Il est fou de moi, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Tom en pointant le doigt vers Harry.

"Demande lui."

"Tu es fou de moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Fous moi la paix."

"Il _est_ fou de moi."

"Suceur.''

Tom regarda Harry un long moment, choqué puis se renfrogna. ''Tu me blâmerais." Il accéléra son pas pour rattraper les autres Serpentard et parler avec eux.

Draco, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise regardèrent tous Ginny pour avoir une explication.

"L'attaque de la nuit dernière." fit elle en haussant les épaules.

Ce fut tout ce que les autres eurent besoin de savoir pour comprendre. Draco se reconstitua un visage. "Tu penses que c'est de sa faute ?''

"Oui."

"Pourquoi ferait-il quelque chose comme ça ?" siffla le blond. Les trois autres Serpentard hochèrent la tête.

"Il était bizarre la nuit dernière." dit Harry, haussant les épaules.

"Ils ont eu une de leur dispute normales.'' traduisit Ginny.

"Oooh..." soupirèrent les quatre Serpentards.

"Donc, vous vous êtes disputés et tu penses qu'il a décidé de partir et d'aller tuer des gens ?" s'enquit Pansy.

''Bien sûr." Fut la réponse calme de Harry.

Les cinq autres grognèrent.

''Harry, je sais que c'est choquant, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi." l'informa Blaise.

"C'est ça !'' Harry se tourna et commença à retourner vers le parc de l'école.

"Potter !" appela Snape qui avait regardé vers eux au cri d'Harry.

Tom grogna et fit signe à Snape de partir. "Nous le rattraperons" dit-il fermement au Directeur des Serpentard avant de tourner les talons et de courir après l'adolescent.

Snape les regarda tous les deux mais se tourna vers le Pré-au-Lard et continua à mener le groupe. _Si la petite amie de Potter ne peut pas le calmer, je ne vois pas comment Marcus peut. Plus de pouvoir en lui, cependant. Je ne peux pas sentir l'humeur dans laquelle Potter est, mais je ne veux pas rentrer pour trouver l'école en ruine s'il refait un autre caprice. _

Tom attrapa Harry par l'épaule au milieu de la pelouse et se fit brutalement se tourner vers lui. "Calme-toi, bordel !"

Harry lutta férocement contre la poigne que Tom avait sur lui. "Laisse. Moi. Partir. Riddle."

Tom rétrécit dangereusement ses yeux et attrapa le menton de Harry pour garder son visage immobile afin qu'il puisse rencontrer les yeux du garçon. "Par l'enfer, quel est ton problème cette fois? Et ne t'avise pas de me donner ta lecture sur les innocents attaqués, parce que je te dirai maintenant qu'aucun innocent ou un de tes amis n'a été attaqué par mes hommes."

"Je suis fatigué de tes humeurs changeantes, putain ! Une minute, tu essayes joyeusement de me faire coucher avec toi, la suivante tu me dis de m'en aller ! Laisse moi partir !"

"Non. Jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu ne courras pas loin de moi."

Harry se renfrogna.

"Ecoute, je suis désolé pour mes humeurs, ok ?" dit doucement Tom, d'une voix légèrement tendue. "Je suis sous un peu de stress ici. Je te l'ai dit avant ça, si je connaissais un moyen qui signifierait que tu n'aurais pas à retourner ici, je le ferais. Si je pouvais t'emmener loin d'ici et diminuer le stress en toi, je le ferais. A la place, j'ai opté pour venir ici avec toi. Je prends soin de toi, Harry, tu sais ça, mais je suis tout le temps sous le regard de Severus ou de Dumbledore, je tourne en rond et ça me fait stresser."

"Alors pars. Si c'est si stressant, quitte ton travail."

"Je ne veux quitter ce job. J'aime être avec toi. Et j'aime enseigner." Tom sourit légèrement à ça. "Si mon harcèlement à propos du sexe te dérange tellement, et bien j'arrêterai. Je suis désolé. Je souhaite cependant vraiment savoir pourquoi ça te dérangeait autant."

Harry pâlit.

"Pas maintenant" le rassura Tom, prenant mentalement note de faire parler le garçon la prochaine fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

"Maintenant, nous devrions rattraper tes amis et Severus avant qu'ils ne renvoient quelqu'un en arrière pour vérifier que je ne t'ai pas emmener chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Voldie !" chantonna Harry, les yeux brillant à l'occasion de pouvoir ennuyer l'homme.

Tom se crispa. "Bien." Il frémit, laissant partir Harry.

Harry sourit narquoisement. "Je vais continuer de t'appeler comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

"Tu ne le feras pas."

"Je le ferai !''

"Non !"

"Dix gallions que si."

"Tenu."

Ils se serrèrent la main.

"Maintenant, allons-y." dit Tom, enlaçant de son bras les épaules de Harry.

Harry roula des yeux mais enroula son bras autour de la taille de Tom, vu que l'homme était plus grand que lui. "Ouais, ouais. J'veux pas que Ted essaye d'embrasser Gin sans que moi ou Ron pour l'arrêter et tout ça."

Tom rit. "Peux pas avoir ça.''

Ils arrivèrent tranquillement à Pré-Au-Lard.

"Ca me fait me rappeler, pourquoi M. Weasley est-il si silencieux aujourd'hui ?'

'Personne ne voulait lui retirer le sortilège de silence que j'ai placé sur lui cette nuit."

"J'aurais aimé avoir été là."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le Bal ?"

"Eh ? Oh, chaperonner. Pourquoi ?"

"Juste par curiosité."

"Tu y vas avec Gin ?"

"Oui. Elle dit que j'ai besoin d'y aller. Y en a d'autres qui semblent d'accord avec elle."

"Et moi aussi. C'est bon de juste traîner comme ça."

"Et à combien de bals as-tu été pendant que tu étais à Poudlard ?''

"Aucun. Et nous voyons où ça m'a mené."

Harry ricana. "Vrai."

"Ah, ils sont là. Souris pour Severus, qu'il sache que je ne t'ai pas ensorcelé ou quelque chose."

Harry ricana.

"Noon. Ce n'était pas le sourire que j'attendais."

Harry sourit à Tom et lui envoya un coup de coude sur le côté avant de glisser loin du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de se précipiter hors de portée de Tom. "Ahah, Marcus, tu ne m'attraperas pas." Il tira la langue à Tom qui se renfrogna, et il rejoignit en sautillant l'endroit où ses amis l'attendaient.

"De nouveau ami, on dirait ?" demanda Blaise avec un sourire.

"Tu peux dire ça." acquiesça Harry, les yeux pétillant machiavéliquement.

"Au fait, Harry." Pansy mit un bras autour des épaules d'Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Le bras de Ginny s'enroula tel un serpent autour de la taille de l'adolescent aux yeux verts. "Nous venons juste de trouver ton costume d'Halloween."

Harry réalisa qu'il était piégé entre deux filles et qu'ils étaient en face d'une boutique de vêtements. "Ah... Merci, mesdemoiselles. Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas et ne me le montrez-vous pas ?"

"Oh, non. Nous avons besoin d'être absolument sûres qu'il te va." ronronna Pansy.

Harry regarda Draco, Theodore et Blaise. "Un peu d'aide ?"

"Nan. Tu pars devant. Je suis sûr que nous nous verrons à l'intérieur." dit Blaise avec un sourire. Draco et Theodore hochèrent la tête.

"Allons-y, amour." dit Ginny avec une voix dangereuse. " Nous devons t'habiller proprement, tu sais."

_Tom ! Aide-moi ! Ils vont me tuer !_

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dirait, vu d'ici, Harry chéri._

_Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça._

Tom fit un clin d'œil au groupe. "Amusez-vous bien, les filles." suggéra-t-il à Ginny et Pansy.

Les deux se réjouirent et emmenèrent un Harry bien pâle à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Blaise, Draco et Theodore encerclèrent leur professeur avec des airs de prédateurs. "Alors, Professeur Brutùs, que faites-vous pour le Bal ?"

Tom renifla. "J'ai déjà un costume et, non, vous ne pourrez pas le fixer pour moi." Il pointa l'intérieur de la boutique du doigt. "Bon. Tout le monde doit être dans la même boutique. Vous savez ça."

Les garçons le quittèrent avec des airs perdus.

Tom s'étendit contre le côté d'un bâtiment avec un sourire soulagé. "Merci Merlin, je ne suis pas Harry."

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre 20**

Harry et Ginny étaient dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, se préparant à se changer pour le bal d'Halloween. Les Gryffondor ayant dit à Harry et Ginny qu'ils ne pouvaient pas inviter Pansy dans la Tour, Harry les avaient alors proprement ensorcelés. Ils avaient donc décidés de rejoindre immédiatement les donjons, dès que le repas du vendredi soir serait terminé.

"Ok, Harry. Va dans la salle de bains avec Draco et Blaise et change-toi. Puis, envoie l'un des deux pour qu'on puisse regarder et finir le travail." dit sévèrement Pansy.

Harry soupira et hocha la tête, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec la Reine de Serpentard. "Allez-y les garçons."

Draco et Blaise roulèrent des yeux et suivirent le Gryffondor dans la salle de bains pour garçons. Une fois là, chacun d'eux se plaça dans une cabine pour changer de vêtements.

Draco fut prêt en premier, un roi si vous en avez déjà vu un. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules avaient été lissés et tombaient facilement autour de son visage. Une couronne d'argent avec un dragon se cabrant, reposait sur sa tête. Ses robes étaient d'un profond pourpre et d'argent, avec une cape argentée avec le même dragon parfait sur son dos recouvrait ses épaules. Ses chaussures étaient vert dragon, et des bandes marrons s'en détachaient.

Blaise lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif. "Oh, parfait. Maintenant, peux-tu m'aider à attacher ça avant que tu ne commences à être le roi de Meilleur que Moi ça n'existe pas ?

Draco ricana mais secoua la tête.

"Génial." vint la voix de Blaise de la cabine. Lui et Theodore viendraient en tant que chevaliers du roi Draco et de la reine Pansy. Ginny jouait la princesse. Seules Ginny et Pansy savaient ce que serait Harry, et apparemment, elles ne lui avaient même pas dit et il ne l'avait pas encore vu ou mis en entier.

Comme Draco et Blaise se battaient avec la chemise que Blaise ce dernier était censé mettre et que Harry se changeait, Pansy et Ginny également se changeaient.

"Absolument magnifique !" décida Pansy en faisant un pas en arrière.

Les cheveux de Ginny avaient été remontés sur le haut de sa tête dans un chignon tournoyant avec un long accessoire le bloquant sur le milieu, laissant pendre une mèche dans son dos. Un petit diadème d'or reposait juste devant la coiffure. Sa robe était faite dans de doux rouge et pourpre avec une cape d'un profond marron. Cette dernière avait un magnifique griffon se cabrant sur son dos et était fait en or et en bronze. La robe enlaçait sa silhouette, ne laissant aucune place pour l'imagination. Un collier que lui avait montré Draco, un dragon monté sur une chaîne d'argent était autour de sa gorge, dont la queue reposait juste à la ligne du cou, dans le décolleté de sa robe. Pansy avait mis au dessus des yeux noisettes de Ginny une ombre à paupière brune et dorée. Ses lèvres avaient été peintes en rouge cerise. Ses joues était très légèrement rosées.

"Hé, tu as l'air mieux." s'écria Ginny avant que les deux filles ne se mettent à glousser.

Pansy avait laissé ses cheveux blonds foncés tomber sur ses épaules. Sa couronne était identique à celle de Draco, comme la cape qu'elle portait. Sa robe était faite dans des tons pourpres et argentés, comme Draco et était aussi moulante que celle de Ginny. Le collier d'argent qu'elle avait autour de la gorge était frappé de l'écusson de la famille Parkinson et avait appartenu à sa mère jusqu'à ce que Pansy elle-même atteigne le bon âge, l'année précédente. Un vieil anneau que Draco lui avait donné avant qu'ils n'entrent à Poudlard était passé à son auriculaire. C'était un serpent d'argent qui valait bien celui de leur Maison. Son ombre de paupière était un pourpre lumineux, ses lèvres d'un rouge profond, presque vermeil.

"Est-ce que tu pense que ces garçons sont déjà prêts ?" grogna Pansy.

Ginny sourit narquoisement. "Nous pouvons aller les chercher."

"Ooh. J'aime ta façon de penser."

Les deux filles se précipitèrent hors de leur dortoir pour se rendre dans celui des garçons et frappèrent à la porte de la salle de bain. "Messieurs, vous feriez mieux d'avoir fini !''

"Harry ne viendra pas." les appela Draco.

Ginny et Pansy échangèrent un air renfrogné avant de s'avancer rapidement dans la pièce. " Harry, tu dois sortir." dit dangereusement Ginny à son "petit ami".

"Je ne le ferai pas !"

"Je vais aller chercher Marcus !"

"Vas-y !''

Harry ouvrit la porte du couloir puis sortit rapidement et docilement dehors. Draco et Blaise s'étranglèrent tous les deux, aucun d'eux ne l'ayant encore vu.

La robe de Harry était faite dans divers tons de vert et enroulait fermement les bras autour de son corps, le haut se défaisait légèrement pour montrer le haut de sa poitrine. Cela devint immédiatement évident qu'il ne portait rien sous sa robe, en dépit du fait qu'elle soit parfaitement fermée, excepté le dragon d'un vert profond qui cachait à peine ses bottines sous son pantalon. Ses joues étaient envahies d'une rougeur sous les regards de ses amis.

''Tu as l'air magnifique."

"Presque parfait.''

"Mais c'est même plus !"

"Merde."

"Langage !" le rappelèrent fermement les trois Serpentards.

"Oui." Theodore passa sa tête par la porte. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la vue. "Ben mon vieux. Tu as l'air fabuleux."

"Comment sont nettoyées les serres ?" demanda méchamment Draco.

Theodore sourit narquoisement. "Vraiment marrant, en fait. Je détesterais être dans la prochaine classe, lundi."

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

"Génial. Draco, Blaise, allez aider Theodore à se changer. Nous vous retrouverons dans la salle commune une fois que nous aurons terminé avec Harry." dit calmement Pansy.

"Bonne chance, Harry." dit Draco avec sympathie avant de suivre rapidement Theodore et Blaise dans la chambre, alors que la porte claquait derrière eux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry regarda les deux jeunes femmes nerveusement. "Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à me faire ?"

"Te rendre absolument irrésistible." l'informa Ginny.

"Le dois-tu ?"

"Assieds-toi." ordonna Pansy en pointant du doigt une chaise qui venait juste d'apparaître.

Harry s'assit avec tension, ayant l'air prêt à s'enfuir à tout moment.

Pansy roula des yeux et s'assit sur une autre chaise qui apparut derrière lui, lui jetant un regard sérieux. "Si tu bouge, je devrais recommencer. Relaxe-toi et ferme les yeux."

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait avec une légère plainte.

Pansy et Ginny échangèrent des sourires narquois.

"Glorieux roi, Courageux Chevaliers, laissez-moi vous présenter le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Donner-Aux-Gens-De-Très-Sérieuses-Mauvaises-Pensées !"

"PANSY !"

"Sors simplement de là, Harry." dit Pansy par dessus les rires de la maison Serpentard.

Les rires stoppèrent quand Harry fit un pas dans la salle et qu'environ trente personnes le regardèrent.

Ses cheveux avaient été rallongés, arrivant à ses hanches et encadraient son visage, soulignant le rouge dont les miroitements faisaient penser à du sang. Il ne portait pas de lunettes, au profit d'une paire de lentilles de contact, acquises durant l'été, qui laissaient à ses yeux leur couleur d'origine. L' extrémité de sa fameuse cicatrice descendait jusqu'à la racine de son nez et répandait la lueur verte pâle de l'Avada Kedavra. Il portait une cape noire avec un lion doré et un serpent argenté dormant paisiblement ensemble, un brillant phénix d'or et de rouge s'élevant derrière et au dessus d'eux dans des flammes mouvantes.

"Putain..." lâcha finalement Blaise. Personne ne le réprimanda pour son langage.

"Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas partir maintenant ?" demanda Harry, essayant de ne pas rougir sous les regards qu'il recevait. Il détestait être regardé.

"Bien sûr." acquiesça brusquement Draco, reprenant ses esprits. Il s'empara d'un bras de Pansy. "Harry, Gin, vous serez derrière nous. Théodore, Blaise, vous fermerez la marche. Une fois que nous aurons des siège, vous pouvez faire et aller où vous voulez mais nous entrons et nous asseyons ensemble. Compris ?"

"Oui, Dray." approuva Gin, poussant Harry derrière Draco et Pansy.

"Oui, monsieur !" dirent fermement Blaise et Théodore, se mettant en ligne derrière les Gryffondor.

"Laissons-les se choquer avec notre beauté naturelle, alors !" s'écria Pansy.

Les six partirent sous les hourras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom regardait les étudiants s'asseoir à leur table et danser sur la piste que Dumbledore avait faite pour ça, s'étreindre. Il ne pouvait se souvenir de leurs noms et il en avait vraiment rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils étaient trop bruyants.

Et le garçon dont il s'occupait n'était pas encore arrivé.

"Ah, Marcus." l'appela Dumbledore, s'approchant du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. L'homme s'était déguisé en poulet. Tom faillit vomir.

Cependant, il hocha poliment la tête. "M. le Directeur."

"Ah, Romain ?" demanda Dumbledore, se référant au costume de Tom.

"Jules César." acquiesça Tom, se souriant narquoisement à lui-même.

Dumbledore se tut pendant un tout petit instant. "Créatif."

"C'est ce que je me suis dit."

"Vous aimez le temps que vous passez ici ?"

"Au Bal ou à Poudlard en général ?"

Dumbledore sourit, ses yeux bleus pétillant follement. "Les deux."

"Le Bal est assez bien, si ce n'est un peu ennuyeux et bruyant. Mes classes sont très bien, cependant je ne peux pas vraiment apprécier le manque flagrant de confiance en moi." répondit Tom sur un ton neutre, observant pour voir si Dumbledore prêterait attention à l'allusion.

"Vous devrez excuser la prudence. Nous avons vraiment du mal à trouver des professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal auxquels on puisse faire confiance, comme je suis sûr que vous le savez."

"Peut être. Cependant, je suis ici depuis deux mois. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez amoindrir ces mesures si seulement un seul professeur surveillait chacun de mes pas et non quatre comme maintenant." Tom regarda autour de lui. "Cinq si vous vous comptez vous-même."

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous êtes en train de parler, Marcus, mon cher garçon."

"Bien sûr."

"Ah, une entrée fort attendue." dit soudainement Dumbledore comme le silence tombait dans la Grande Salle et que les étudiants se dispersaient pour laisser le passage à Draco et à Pansy.

"Attendue, M. le directeur ?" renifla Tom, regardant encore soigneusement. Les autres Gryffondor qui avaient lâché Harry dansaient un peu. Si l'adolescent était avec quelqu'un, ce serait avec ces deux Serpentard.

"Oui. J'ai bien peur que M. Malfoy n'aime se montrer."

Comme un roi et une reine, après tout, c'était ce en quoi ils étaient déguisés, ils se tournèrent, Ginny et son escorte entrèrent dans sa vue. Cela prit quelques secondes à Tom pour reconnaître l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs avec lequel était Ginny. Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, il s'étrangla. Bons dieux...

Harry regarda autour de lui quand il entendit les mots de Tom dans son esprit, et ils tombèrent sur l'Empereur Romain presque immédiatement. Ses joues se colorèrent à l'air totalement estomaqué sur le visage de Tom.

Puis il vit le Directeur et dût se mordre pour restreindre son rire.

Draco et Pansy s'assirent majestueusement à une table qui était vide. Harry et Ginny les imitèrent pendant que Théodore et Blaise prenaient place près d'eux pour protéger le groupe royal des autres invités du Bal.

"Regardez Dumbledore." ricana Harry, leur montrant l'endroit où Tom était en train d'essayer de s'éloigner de l'oublieux et joyeux poulet jaune.

Ginny, Pansy et Draco sourirent tous, réprimant leurs rires. Théodore et Blaise reniflèrent, essayant de garder des visages impassibles.

"Bizarre, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le professeur Brutùs." dit Pansy avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

"Autre que le fait que Dumbledore soit en train de parler avec lui ?" répliqua Draco avec un reniflement sarcastique.

"Vous ne l'aviez pas vu quand il m'a vu." assura Harry.

"Oh. Avait-il la bouche ouverte ?" soupira Pansy d'un ton désinvolte.

"Vraiment grande." acquiesça poliment Harry.

"C'est horriblement non Serpentard." se plaignit la reine, fronçant le nez.

Harry éclata de rire.

"Harry ! Ginny !" Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent. Ce dernier semblait avoir bu.

Draco rétrécit les yeux à la vue du groupe alors que Pansy couvrait délicatement son nez avec un mouchoir, comme si quelque chose empestait. Blaise et Théodore lui jetèrent un coup d'œil pour voir s'ils laissaient les Gryffondor approcher.

"Laissez les passer." dit Harry, donnant doucement son accord à l'oreille de Théodore car il était le plus proche. L'adolescent secoua la tête et lui et Blaise s'écartèrent un peu pour permettre au Gryffondor de trouver un accès.

"Draco, danse avec moi." ordonna Pansy.

Le Serpentard ne parut pas prêter attention à l'ordre, mais il se mit debout et la conduisit vers la piste.

"Hé !" Les Gryffondor s'assirent paresseusement à la table. Seamus, déguisé en Irlandais s'assit en face de Blaise, laissant des chaises vides de chaque côté de lui. Ron, déguisé en Auror s'assis près d'Hermione qui était habillée en ange, elle-même à côté de Harry. Neville qui était venu comme créature chevaline était assis près de Ginny qui avait Théodore derrière elle. Dean avait été aussi banal que Seamus en s'habillant avec des vêtements Moldus était assis à côté de Neville.

"Etonnant costume, mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ?" demanda Ron à Harry.

Harry cilla lentement plusieurs fois avant de regarder Ginny. "Qu'est-ce que je suis.''

Ginny haussa les épaules. "On ne sait pas comment t'appeler. Un prince sans couronne, je pense."

"Oh, ok." Harry haussa à son tour les épaules pour Ron.

"Je trouve que c'est adorable Harry." dit Hermione à son ami avant de se tourner vers Ginny. "Et Ginny, tu es absolument magnifique."

"Merci. Pan est une vraie artiste avec les vêtements." acquiesça la jeune fille.

"J'aime ces capes. Spécialement la tienne, Harry.'' pépia Dean. "Qui les a fait ?"

"Celles de Pan et de Dray viennent de la famille de Dray." expliqua Ginny. " La mienne vient d'un parent de Pan qui est mort il y a deux ans et qui lui a laissé. Celle de Harry a été faite par..." Elle fit une pause. "En fait, je n'ai pas d'indices sur la provenance de la cape de Harry."

"Pan doit savoir." proposa Harry.

"Probablement.'' acquiesça Ginny.

Harry sourit narquoisement soudainement, les yeux posés sur Blaise et Seamus qui étaient complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre. "Seigneur Blaise ?"

"Prince Harry ?" fit rapidement Blaise, lui donnant son attention. Les ricanements de Dean et de Ron se turent sous le regard empoisonné que leur jeta Harry.

"Blaise pourquoi ne prends tu pas Seam' pour aller danser ?"

"Seigneur ?"

"C'est un ordre, Seigneur Blaise." ajouta Harry. Les Gryffondor autour d'eux et Théodore sourirent.

"Compris." Blaise se tourna vers Seamus. "Seamus, je requiers une danse."

"Euh..." Seamus cilla plusieurs fois avant de faire un magnifique sourire. "Bien sûr !" Il se leva et laissa Blaise l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

"C'est mon travail." Harry se tourna vers Ginny avec un rapide clin d'œil pour Théodore. ''Princesse Ginevra, me ferez vous l'honneur d'une rapide danse avant que je ne vous laisse à votre élégant gardien ?"

Ginny gloussa et offrit une main. Tous deux se levèrent et quittèrent les quatre Gryffondor éberlués pendant que Théodore souriait secrètement.

Quand Harry et Ginny revinrent à la table, Draco, Pansy et Théodore étaient tous engagés dans une conversation avec Tom.

"César." Harry salua sérieusement Tom de la tête tandis que Ginny cachait un sourire.

Tom le regarda rapidement, mais son visage s'adoucit dans un sourire quand il réalisa qui c'était. "Prince Harry, Princesse Ginevra, je dois dire que vous êtes vraiment étourdissants." Il se leva. "Laissez-moi jeter un meilleur regard sur vous deux. Tournez."

Les deux Gryffondor laissèrent Tom les inspecter avant de s'asseoir, Harry à côté de Tom, Ginny près de Théodore.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout à l'heure avec Dumbledore ?" demanda Harry.

"Donné au brave homme de subtils indices comme quoi j'étais fatigué de lui et du reste du professorat qui étaient toujours collés à mes talons."

"Pauvre, pauvre Marcus." le taquina Ginny.

"Vous, Mademoiselle Weasley, semblez avoir oublié que je suis votre professeur."

"Bien sûr, Marcus." acquiesça Ginny avec un sérieux moqueur.

"Je devrais enlever des points."

''Tu n'enlèverais jamais de points à Harry."

"Non, il me donne juste des retenues comme celle qu'il n'y a pas demain."approuva Harry.

"Séances secrètes de bécotage." déclara Draco dans un murmure violent, gagnant ainsi les regards de Tom et d'Harry.

"Jouons à un jeu." dit soudain Ginny.

"Peut être que Draco et moi ne le feront pas.'' répondit Pansy. "Sang royal et tout."

"Bien. Ce sera juste Harry, Ted, Marcus et moi."

Tom fit une pause."Je ne pense pas que je veuille jouer à ce jeu."

"Marcus Brutùs, si tu t'avises de te lever et t'éloigner de moi, tu le regretteras." l'avertit Ginny.

Harry sourit largement, s'appuyant sur une chaise. "Je jouerai vraiment, si j'étais toi."

"Très bien."

"A quoi jouons nous ?" demanda Théodore.

"Au jeu des couples mixés ! Venez !" Ginny se leva rapidement et entraîna Théodore vers la piste de danse.

Tom pâlit. "Est-ce c'est ce que je pense que c'est ?"

"C'est la façon de Ginny d'être sûre que je danse avec toi. Viens, Marcus avant qu'elle ne vienne et n'exécute ses menaces."

"Qui sont ?"

"Nous attacher ensemble et nous pendre au plafond."

Tom frémit et se leva. "Je préfère la danse."

"Tu sais qu'il la voulait de toute façon." sourit Draco, narquois.

Tom fronça les sourcils. "Voudriez-vous savoir autre chose que j'aimerais faire, M. Malfoy ?"

Draco s'arrêta, regardant inquiet Tom. "Non. Probablement pas."

"Je pensais bien que non." Tom prit la main d'Harry et ils partirent vers la piste de danse. "Je vais la tuer.''

"J'ai essayé de lui parler de tout ça la semaine dernière."

"Tout ?"

Harry toussa. _Je suis supposé passer la nuit avec toi._

Tom sourit, narquois. _**: Bien :**_ murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry frissonna.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Tom et Harry se tinrent éloignés de Snape et de Dumbledore le reste de la danse, sans la moindre petite aide du reste du groupe "royal". Snape était coupé par Draco et Pansy ou Théodore. Dumbledore rentrait toujours dans Ginny ou Blaise avec une boisson pour Seamus.

Le groupe "royal'' moins Blaise, plus Tom, quitta la danse plus tôt, mais, avec l'aide d'autres Serpentard et de quelques Serdaigle dont les familles avaient des côtés sombres, ils purent tous partir sans remarque.

"Maintenant, où allons nous envoyer ces deux là pour que Dumbledore et Snape ne puissent les trouver." dit Pansy, une fois qu'ils furent tous descendus aux donjons, près des chambres des Serpentard.

"La chambre des secrets, bien sûr." assura Ginny.

Les étudiants Serpentard regardèrent la rouquine choqués, tout comme Harry et Tom le faisaient.

"Quoi ? Harry est le seul Fourchelangue de l'école, et ce n'est pas comme si le basilique est encore vivant." répondit la jeune fille, principalement aux regards pointés sur elle.

"Elle gagne un point." soupira Harry, le lui accordant._ Mais c'est si inconfortable là !_

_Il y a une chambre à coucher là bas, tu sais._

_Il y en a une ?_

_Ouais. Je l'ai trouvée pendant un été._

"Messieurs." Ginny fit un signe de main vers les visages d'Harry et Tom.

"Désolé.'' répondit Harry comme Tom la regardait pour l'interruption.

"Pas de problème. Je me suis habituée à vous voir dans les nuages." dit narquoisement Ginny alors que les deux Fourchelangues ricanaient. "Pourquoi ne partez vous pas maintenant, avant que Dumbledore ou Snape ne réalisent que vous êtes partis et essaient de vous trouver."

"Et vous ?" demanda Harry.

"Ted et moi allons disparaître, garder des Gryffondor ennuyés-"

"En supposant que Seam' ne les as pas tous rendus ivres." proposa doucement Théodore.

Ginny jeta à son petit ami un regard coupant avant de continuer. "Pan et Dray retournent à Serpentard. Comme pour Seam et Bini, je pense qu'ils ont prévu de disparaître pour la nuit. Cependant, pour vous deux, je ne vous suggérerais pas d'oublier le petit déjeuner. Harry je sais que tu seras capable de nous trouver pour déjeuner, je descendrai avec toi.''

"Parfait, merci les gars."

"C'est marrant d'aider un Mangemort à se cacher avec le Survivant pendant une nuit sous le nez de Dumbledore."assura Draco.

Tom renifla. "En attendant de moi que je dise un bon mot sur vous, M. Malfoy ?"

Dracp haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment. La torture gratuite et la mort ne sont pas mes spécialités."

"Mais vous supportez le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" le pressa Tom, curieux. C'était rare pour un partisan quel qu'il soit d'être honnête à propos de ses positions.

"Je le soutiens, oui. Je crois en la pureté du sang. Mais je ne crois pas aux meurtres des gens dans des raids qu'il s'imposera." Draco fit une pause, puis pâlit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était en train de parler de tout ça avec l'un des meilleurs partisans du sombre Lord. "Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça."

"Non, vous avez le droit de le faire." assura Tom. "Peut être que vous et moi pourrions avoir une conversation à propos de ça une autre fois ce week-end ?"

"Marcus ne va pas de tuer pour tes opinions, Dray." dit Harry sur un ton apaisant, notant la panique qui gagner les traits du blond. "Mais il est capable de dire un mot sur ton aversion pour la torture et le meurtre à Voldemort."

Draco regarda nerveusement son professeur et Tom hocha la tête. "Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Harry. Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et en plus, un ami de Harry, je ne te ferai pas de mal."

"Il s'en occupera plus tard." gloussa Ginny.

"Gin, j'ai toujours des réserves pour te laisser vivre jusqu'à ta septième année." avertit Tom.

Ginny secoua simplement la tête. "Ouais, ouais. Je sais. Partez. Tous les deux." Elle fit des ouste pour les chasser avec ses mains puis tourna la tête vers Theodore qui l'emmena dans les profondeurs des donjons.

"On vous verra demain, Harry, Professeur." dit Draco poliment en leur faisant un signe de tête.

"Dormez bien." gloussa Pansy.

"Très drôle, Pan." fit Harry sur un ton menaçant.

Tom prit Harry et le porta loin de là, au milieu des bruits ennuyés que faisaient Harry, des cris perçants de Pansy et des rires de Draco.

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

**Note de traductrice : Plusieurs personne m'ont demandé si j'allais traduire les parties censurée. La réponse est oui puisque je reposte le chapitre 21 avec la partis non-censuré.**

**Je tiens seulement à dire que toutes personnes qui ne souhaite pas lire une scène de sexe pourra passer au passage suivant. Publique averti.**

**Chapitre 21**

"Tu n'aimes pas descendre ici ?"

"Tu n'aimerais pas non plus si tes seuls souvenirs de cet endroit étaient un serpent géant essayant de faire de toi son prochain repas."

"Désolé."

"Ne le sois pas." Harry laissa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom, laissant une plainte après avoir laissé tomber une plainte à propos d'être porté peu avant. "Où est la chambre ?"

"On passe par la bouche de Salazar."

"Oh." Frissonna Harry.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est de là que venait le Basilic."

"Une partie de son travail était de garder la chambre." Acquiesça Tom, faisant une pause. "Je vais te poser."

"Ok."

Tom déposa Harry par terre, puis s'agenouilla près du basilique pourrissant. "Tu as vraiment fait un numéro sur elle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'avais légèrement envie de rester en vie cette fois-là, je veux que tu le saches. Et ce n'est pas comme si je m'en étais sorti sain et sauf.

Tom regarda Harry, l'air interrogateur. ''Tu ne l'as pas été ?"

"Non. Un de ses crochets s'est planté dans mon bras. Mais Fumseck l'a guéri."

"C'est bien."

"De quoi ?"

Tom sourit tristement et regarda le Basilique mort. "Je ne suis pas sûr."

Harry frémit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Tom, attirant à nouveau le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui. "Viens."

"Sais-tu comment ouvrir la statue ?" s'enquit Tom, regardant intensément, continuellement les yeux de Harry.

''Je pense que oui."

"Essaye."

Harry tourna nerveusement son regard vers la statue géante de Salazar Serpentard et pinça les lèvres. La présence de Tom derrière lui ainsi que l'homme debout lui redonnait confiance. :_**Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard.**_:

Les bras de Tom encerclèrent sa taille et la tête de l'homme se posa sur son épaule comme la bouche de la statue commençait à s'ouvrir.

:_**Très bien, Harry**_: siffla-t-il, faisant trembler de nouveau l'adolescent.

"Tom, comment allons-nous monter là ?" demanda Harry, montrant l'ouverture qui était à deux douzaines de mètres au dessus d'eux.

"Es-tu un sorcier ou n'es-tu pas un sorcier ?"

"Oh."

''Tu penses trop comme un Moldu, cher Harry. Je devrais t'en guérir, un jour ou l'autre, tu sais."

"C'est toujours bon de savoir faire des choses à la manière Moldue, dans le cas où tu te retrouves sans baguette." Récita Harry.

"Doux Merlin, où t'es-tu retrouvé coller dans cette situation !"

Harry eut un sourire narquois. "Cela, mon cher Vodie, c'est un secret." Murmura-t-il, tournoyant hors de l'étreinte de Tom.

Le Lord noir ricana. "Tu n'es pas loin de te recevoir un sort très douloureux, je te préviens."

"Et je sais probablement combien, aussi." Approuva Harry.

Tom sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry laissa tomber un cri alors qu'il montait dans les airs. Le sourire narquois sur le visage de Tom le fit se renfrogner mais il laissa le seigneur des ténèbres le faire flotter jusqu'à la bouche de Salazar sans un mot.

Une fois que Harry fut redescendu en sûreté et sur ses pieds, Tom pointa sa baguette vers lui-même, murmura quelque chose et apparut calmement près de Harry.

"C'est quoi ce sort ?"

"Secret de famille." Répondit Tom avec un sourire, alors qu'il se tournait et commençait à descendre dans le tunnel sombre.

Harry rattrapa rapidement Tom et lui attrapa le bras droit, pas tout à fait à l'aise à cause de la baguette dans la main gauche de Tom. "Tu t'attends à une attaque ?" murmura-t-il.

"Pas vraiment." Tom haussa les épaules. "Mais je ne sais pas comment Salazar te prendra, puisque tu n'as pas son héritier, c'est toi."

"Oh. Tu as peur qu'il m'attaque."

"Peut jamais dire avec Salazar Serpentard."

Harry frissonna.

"Effrayé ?"

''Un peu."

"Froid."

"Oui."

"Il y aura des couvertures dans la chambre."

"Est-ce loin ?"

"Là." Tom lui montra avec sa baguette une porte qui brillait d'une sinistre lumière verte. Harry s'agrippa au bras de Tom resserrant sa prise sur lui alors que sa propre baguette glissait dans sa main.

Tom poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et ils se retrouvèrent sans une chambre faite dans des tons verts et argentés. Le lit d'une taille royale avait des draps de soie et un grand et confortable édredon était plié sur le bord. Une table était dressée près du mur, une armoire à côté d'elle. Il y avait deux chaises et une cheminée où dansait un feu d'une couleur verte qui rappelait à Harry la coupe de feu.

Une silhouette fantomatique se tenait au centre de la pièce, regardant les deux sorciers. "Que voulez-vous ?'' demanda-t-il.

Harry pâlit et se cacha derrière Tom. Le fantôme était Salazar Serpentard.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil au Fondateur. "Vous vous souvenez sûrement de moi, Serpentard ?"

"Tom Marvolo." Acquiesça Salazar. "Qui est avec vous ?"

"Harry Potter." Informa-t-il le fantôme comme une fleur.

Harry jeta un regard furtif au fantôme de derrière Tom et inclina poliment la tête, essayant de prétendre qu'il n'était pas terrorisé.

"Pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ici, Marvolo ?" demanda Salazar à Tom.

"Nous nous cachons de Dumbledore." L'informa Harry, puis il re-disparut derrière Tom comme le visage fantomatique tournaient ses yeux d'argent vers lui.

Tom sourit légèrement. "Ce que Harry a dit est vrai. Nous allons passer la nuit ensemble."

Salazar reposa son regard perçant sur son héritier, regard que Tom lui retourna. "Vous prenez soin de lui, Marvolo ?"

"Grand soin." Dit fermement Tom dont le regard se durcissait.

Salazar hocha la tête. "Alors lui aussi sera en sécurité aussi." Le fantôme s'estompa et le froid dans l'air disparut immédiatement.

Harry jeta de nouveau un regard rapide dans la chambre. "Il est parti ?''

Les yeux de Tom étaient amusés. "Qu'es-tu, un enfant de trois ans ?"

"Il fait peur ! Et je suis un Gryffondor ! Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il me laisserait facilement parce que tu m'aimes et que tu prends soin de moi ?" cria Harry, bouleversé.

Tom se tourna et prit je jeune homme dans une étreinte serrée. "Je suis désolé, Harry."

Harry se détendit dans ses bras. "Je dois être le seul Gryffondor avec un maudit instinct de conservation."

Tom rit et reprit Harry de nouveau, marchant vers le lit et laissant tomber l'adolescent dedans. "Quand était-ce la dernière fois que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble ?"

"La première et la dernière fois que tu as été saoul." Lui cita Harry avec un sourire narquois. " Je te chassais à coup de pied à chaque fois mais pas celle-là.''

Tom jeta un coup d'œil au Gryffondor. "Est-ce que je devrais boire plus souvent ?"

"Bien sûr. J'aime quand tu as bu."

Le seigneur des ténèbres se glissa dans le lit et ondula contre Harry, alors que magiquement, leurs deux paires de chaussures s'enlevaient comme il venait. "Je ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose.""Bon pour moi, mauvais pour toi."

"Vraiment ?'

"Oh, oui." "Comment ça ?"

"Tu m'as donné des informations quand tu étais ivre."

"Dans le but de trouver où ma base serait la prochaine fois."

"Évidemment."

"Je te montrerai où est ma base, si tu veux."

"Pourquoi je pense que je n'aimerais pas ça ?"

"Oh, tu aimerais totalement, je peux te le garantir." Les doigts agiles de Tom défirent la cape d'Harry, qui trouva son chemin vers un crochet pendu près de la porte fermée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤** Lime début** ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry frissonna regardant au fond des yeux écarlates. « Tu planifiais de me kidnappé depuis un certain temps déjà?»

«C'est en effet tentant, mais je préfèrerais ne pas avoir Dumbledore au cul.»

« Plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.» Précisa Harry.

«Ouiii…» Tom laissa trainé son doit sur la poitrine d'harry à l' endroit ou sa robe commençait à fermé.

«Tom…»

Tom se pencha et embrassa Harry durement, de manière efficace à la faire taire, alors qu'il s'activait sur les boutons de la robe d'harry.

_Quoi…?_

_Arrête de te priver de se que tu veux, Harry._

_Merlin…_

_Tu le souhaite._

Harry sursauta comme Tom le tirait vers l'arrière, ses mains ayant réussi leur mission.

Les yeux écarlates erraient sur le corps bronzé devant lui et Tom sourit. « Tu es magnifique, tu sais.»

Les joues d'harry prirent une légère teinte de couleur. «Tu ne cesse de dire ça.»

«C'est seulement parce que je le pense.» Tom encra c'est yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Et je vais continuer de le dire jusqu'à ce que tu y sois habituer et que tu y croix.»

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Le regard de Tom était intense. « Quest-ce qui te fait croire que je ne te croix pas déjà?»

«Tu rougis toujours comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain?»

«Je ne rougis pas.» répondit Harry, alors que ses joues devenaient encore plus rouge.

Tom sourit. « Aurais-tu besoin d'un miroir?» demanda-t-il alors que ses doigts commencèrent à réalisé une carte du corps du Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, Tom?» Demanda tout à coup Harry.

Les mains de Tom se stoppèrent et l'homme rechercha son regard avec sérieux. « Seulement ce que tu me permettras.»

Harry cligna des yeux. « Je n'ai rien accepté pour le moment.»

« Tu n'as rien contesté, pour le moment.» Fait remarquer calmement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que le bout de ses doigts effleure l'érection partielle d'Harry. « Ton corps me dit ce qu'il veut, mais ta voix n'a toujours rien dit. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende une plainte, je vais continuer.» Dit-il tous bas contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Le tissu de la tunique de Tom frôla la pointe de son sexe et l'adolescent gémit dans la bouche du sorcier. La langue du sorcier glissa dans la bouche du plus jeune et alla câliner sa jumelle. Un duel s'engagea entre les deux langues. Harry glissa ses mains pour toucher Tom à travers la tunique qu'il portait.

Fronçant les sourcils tous a coup et se détachant du baiser. «Toi, M. Riddle, porte trop de vêtements.»

«Y aurait-il un problème avec ça?» demanda le seigneur des ténèbres d'un ton amusé alors qu'il frôlait l'érection du garçon.

Harry laissa échapper un grognement qui sorti des profondeurs de sa gorge et visant de sa baguette magique le sorcier plus vieux. « Si tu me permets de t'en débarrasser, tu n'aura rien à porter demain.

Tom eut un petit rire et hocha la tête, avant de se lever du lit pour enlever la tunique et la couronne de feuille de laurier. Comme il se tournait pour revenir dans le lit, il réalisa qu'Harry le regardait avidement. «Quoi?»

« Je ne suis pas le seul à être magnifique.» mentionna Harry la voix rauque.

«Oh, et qui d'autre est dans cette pièce apparts toi?

Harry fronça les sourcils tous d'un coup. «Toi, Tom»

« Hein? C'est bien la première fois.»

Le jeune sorcier renifla. « Première fois? Quoi, personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu es une bête magnifique avant.

« Ah, non.»

« Idiots.»

Tom ricana. « Bien sûr, si tu le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai.»

«Dit l'homme qui _me_ sort constamment que je suis beau et que je lui ressemble. Nous aurions pu paraitre pour des jumeaux s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose comme une cinquantaine d'années de différence entre nous.

Tom ria et se rassie sur le lit au côté d'harry. « Je te le concèdes.» Lui donna-t-il raison en mettant une main tout contre le torse d'Harry. «Recouche-toi»

Harry respecta la demande et reposa sa tête sur les oreillers de soie. Il poussa un soupire de contentement.

«Tu ne t'en sortira pas si facilement Harry James Potter.» Le mit en garde Tom, alors qu'il se penchait sur le plus petit sorcier et qu'il prenait appuis sur ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête d'Harry.

«Zut.» Répondit ironiquement Harry.

Tom sourit et happa les lèvres d'harry avec les siennes, prenant lentement le goût de l'adolescent. La langue d'Harry caressa celle de son aîné, ce qui fit frémir Tom.

Délaissant les lèvres d'Harry, Tom poursuivi la ligne de mâchoire du garçon, jusqu'à la peau délicate qui joignait son coup. Conscient de laisser des marques qu'Harry ne pourrait pas expliquer, Il délaissa les morsures et continua d'embrasser la peau en une trajectoire linéaire vers un mamelon.

Harry laissa échapper un sifflement et ferma les yeux alors que la chaleur enveloppait son mamelon gauche. «Oh… Dieux…»

Tom sourit et se pencha en arrière pour regarder le petit bourgeon de chaire après l'avoir taquiné avec sa langue pour un bref moment avant de s'attaqué à l'autre.

Harry déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Tom, gardant ses yeux fermé. _Tu y vas lentement volontairement…_

_Bien sur. _Les yeux écarlate regardèrent vers les yeux clôt. « Je refuse de te blessé.»

«Je sais ça…»

«Bien. Maintenant, Tait- toi»

Harry Ria tout en ouvrant les yeux en un sourir.

xxxxxxxx **- lime fin - **xxxxxxxx

"Cela en fait deux." Répliqua Tom avec un sourire tendre.

"Tom… ?" murmura Harry alors que Tom ramenait sur eux la housse de couette sur leurs corps enlacés.

"Hm ?"

"A propos de –"

"Harry." Le coupa Tom. "Va dormir."

"Mais-"

"Je ne te le dirai pas encore." Fut la réponse ennuyée alors que les lumières qui venaient seulement de la cheminée s'affaiblissaient.

Harry soupira mais obéit. "Bonne nuit, face de serpent."

Tom étouffa un rire. "Bonne nuit, balafré."

Salazar soupira et s'appuya sur le mur à l'extérieur de la chambre, secouant la tête, se préparant à une longue nuit pour veiller les deux sorciers.

À suivre…

Et puis que pensez-vous de la version avec le passage non-censuré?


	22. Chapter 22

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre 22**

Tom se réveilla brusquement quand sa baguette toucha son bras. Il l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle les réveille afin qu'ils prennent un petit-déjeuner de bonne heure.

Il regarda tristement l'adolescent endormi paisiblement dans ses bras. Harry n'avait pas mérité cela. Il était quelqu'un de bien, en dépit de tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans le passé.

''Tu penses trop...'' Marmonna Harry, ouvrant un oeil pour regarder Tom.

Tom sourit. ''Bonjour à toi aussi.''

Harry renifla. "Je déteste me réveiller. Pourquoi doit-on se lever tôt un samedi ? Ca n'a aucun sens. Pas le moindre sens."

"Parce que tu es Harry Potter et que je suis Lord Voldemort, ou du moins aux ordres du dit seigneur des ténèbres et si nous ne sommes pas au petit déjeuner, L'ordre du Flamant Enflammé ratissera toute la terre pour toi, et les blâmes tomberont sur moi.''

Harry roula des yeux. "Farceur du matin ?"

"Au contraire, je méprise vraiment les matins. Je fais juste ça car si je peux te faire rire, nous partirons d'ici plus vite que si tu as l'air renfrogné ou quelque chose comme ça."

Harry tenta de cacher un sourire. "Ca marche ?"

''Très bien.'' Tom fit un clin d'œil à l'adolescent. ''Maintenant, viens, amour, faire un grand sourire au méchant seigneur des ténèbres qui est dehors pour te tuer.''

''Ton humour part en sucette, Tom.''

''N'est-ce pas.''

Harry frémit. ''Je n'avais _vraiment_ pas besoin d'une image mentale comme ça si tôt le matin''.

''Alors tu ne devrais pas en provoquer.'' Lui répliqua Tom. ''Maintenant, viens, nous sommes supposés rejoindre Gin pour que vous prétendiez tous les deux avoir eu la meilleure baise de votre vie et faire prendre à M. Weasley une teinte rouge qu'on ne trouve normalement que sur les tomates trop mûres.''

''Quel vaste vocabulaire.'' Commenta Harry.

''Seulement lorsqu'il est si tôt ou quand un stupide Mangemort me fait perdre mon calme.'' Marmonna Tom, s'asseyant. ''Que je me rappelle, peux tu me donner une liste de chaque mauvaise chose faite sur toi par mes Mangemort et qui l'a fait, comme ça, je pourrais m'amuser pour une bonne raison ?''

Harry se tourna et regarda Tom d'un air éberlué.

''Ou peut-être pas.'' Dit Tom en haussant les épaules. "Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, Harry. S'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas avec ce regard.''

Harry secoua la tête et se leva du lit pour trouver sa robe. ''Parfois, je m'inquiète de toi et tes idées ''amusantes'', Tom.''

Tom étendit le bras vers lui et l'attira légèrement à lui, emprisonnant les cheveux encore longs d'Harry. ''Baiser ?''

Harry ricana. ''Supplie.''

Tom fit une grimace. ''Je refuse de supplier un Gryffondor pour un baiser."

''Tu es tellement immature.''

''Oh, viens, Harry.'' Tom le regarda aussi triste qu'il lui était possible de l'être et Harry dégagea sa robe. ''_S'il te plaît_, embrasse-moi."

Harry roula des yeux et se tourna pour donner au Serpentard un rapide baiser avant de se s'éloigner un peu pour reboutonner sa robe.

Tom ricana et fit venir Harry sur ses genoux, faisant crier l'adolescent. ''Ceci n'était _pas_ un baiser, Potter.'' L'informa-t-il avant d'attirer Harry pour un long baiser.

Quand Tom le lâcha, il regarda triomphant Harry hoqueter pour reprendre sa respiration. ''Idiot'' dit-il entre ses hoquets.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire pour ça ?''

Harry lança la tunique de Tom dans son visage et sourit, narquois. ''Ca.'' Puis, il espéra finir de boutonner sa robe.

Tom regarda Harry avant de le tirer hors du lit, murmurant un sort qui transforma sa tunique en longues robes à sa taille. Il passa sa robe alors que Harry mettait ses chaussures.

''Comment allons nous partir d'ici ?''

''Même chemin dans le sens inverse.''

Harry le regarda. ''Il n'y a pas un autre chemin ici ?''

''Nan. Tu peux seulement sortir. Cela s'ouvre près de ma chambre.''

''Et c'est pour ça que tu as pris cette chambre ?''

''Bien sûr.''

''Et moi qui pensais connaître Poudlard mieux que quiconque.''

Tom haussa les épaules, mettant ses propres bottes qu'il avait transformées à partir de ses sandales. ''C'est probablement le cas, mais cependant tu ne connais pas des endroits que d'autres pourraient connaître. Cette sortie est juste l'un d'entre eux.''

''Si je savais comment l'ajouter sur la carte, je le ferais...''

''Carte ?''

''Oui, l'infâme Carte des Maraudeurs.''

''Oooookay… Qui étaient les Maraudeurs .''

''James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et'' Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. ''Peter Pettigrew''

''Tu m'apprends des choses.'' Tom haussa les épaules. ''Attrape ta cape et laisse toi conduire jusqu'en haut.''

Harry roula des yeux et jeta la magnifique cape sur ses épaules et la ferma. ''Prêt.''

Tom ouvrit la porte, Harry près de lui, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec Salazar Serpentard. Harry agrippa fermement le bras de Tom mais cette fois, il ne se cacha pas derrière lui. Tom jeta juste un coup d'œil à son ancêtre. ''Oui ?''

''Vous partez ?''

''Oui.''

"Et vous reviendrez ?"

''Probablement''

''Ensemble ?''

''Et peut être seul.''

Salazar le regarda, un peu surpris. ''Seul ?''

''Harry est un Fourchelangue.''

''Il est...'' Salazar regarda Harry avec une lueur de défi dans ses yeux argentés.

_**Oui **__:_ siffla Harry, provoquant.

Salazar fronça les sourcils. :_**Un**__**Gryffondor**__**avec mon don ?**_**:**

Harry pointa sa tête. :_**Quand Tom m'a ensorcelé quand j'avais un an, j'ai reçu quelques uns de ses pouvoirs. Celui est juste l'un d'entre eux. De toute façon, le Choixpeau a dit que j'aurais été bien à Serpentard. **_**:**

:_**Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. **_s'emporta Salazar avant de se tourner vers Tom. :_**Je veillerai sur lui et bien sûr sur vous, mais personne d'autre ne sera en sécurité ici. Sachez cela, Marvolo et jeune Gryffondor. **_**:**

**:**_**Bien sûr, Serpentard. **_**: **dit Tom en inclinant sa tête doucement.

Harry se renfrogna. _**Mon nom est Harry, ou Potter si vous le devez. Je n'aime pas être appelé par le nom de ma Maison, merci beaucoup.**_

Tom soupira alors que Salazar jeta un coup d'œil au jeune sorcier.** :**_**Je t' appellerai jeune Gryffondor. Habitue-toi à cela. :**_ Le renfrognement d'Harry s'approfondit.

Tom glissa une main sur la bouche d'Harry avant que l'adolescent ne puisse perdre son calme. ''Harry, amour, nous devons être ailleurs.''

_Très bien. _Fut la réponse ennuyée.

Tom hocha respectueusement la tête vers son ancêtre. ''Serpentard.''

''Marvolo'' dit Salazar en réponse. ''Jeune Gryffondor.''

Harry renifla et dépassa les deux hommes pour gagner le chemin du retour. Tom roula des yeux alors qu'il suivait le garçon.

Salazar soupira. _Et ainsi, le passé se répète encore. Peut être survivront ils à notre destin, Godric..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

''Marcus ! Harry !'' sourit Ginny et elle ouvrit la porte de la Salle sur Demande pour laisser les deux sorciers entrer.

Tom et Harry se glissèrent à l'intérieur, souriant à la jeune fille et à Théodore qui était assis sur un lit, paresseusement. Harry se jeta à son tour sur un lit à côté du garçon. ''Quoi ?''

Théodore inclina la tête vers Ginny qui parlait tranquillement avec Tom. ''Elle est folle, tu le savais ?''

''Ouiiii…'' Harry roula des yeux. ''Pourquoi ?''

''Ne la laisse jamais à côté de plumes et de peau nue.''

Harry grimaça. ''J'aurais pu te dire ça.''

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

Ginny regarda les deux garçons étendus sur les lits. ''D'accord, Marcus, je promets de ne pas le harceler pour la nuit dernière. Pourquoi est-ce si important ?'' Les yeux brun cherchèrent une réponse.

Tom soupira. ''Gin, c'est compliqué. Harry te le dira quand il sera prêt, pas avant. Simplement, laisse le seul, d'accord ?''

Ginny fronça les sourcils et Tom put voir les rouages de son cerveau s'enclencher avant de tilter. Ses yeux se rétrécirent. ''J'empêcherai les autres de le harceler aussi.''

Tom laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Si quelqu'un pouvait remarquer l'aversion de Harry pour les contacts physiques, et plus spécialement sexuels, cela serait elle. Encore mieux, elle ne le tourmenterait pas à propos de tout cela, mais en plus elle le protégerait des autres. ''Bien. Simplement, traite le normalement.''

''Evidemment.'' Ginny regarda son petit ami et le garçon qui était comme un frère pour elle. ''Ca explique beaucoup de choses…'' Elle croisa les bras. ''Je garderai un œil sur lui. Pas d'inquiétude.''

Les lèvres de Tom s'incurvèrent. ''Sûre que tu ne travailleras pas pour moi ?''

''Ah… Je promets de penser à ça…''

''Et de décider une fois que la guerre sera terminée ?'' demanda l'homme avec un sourire amusé.

''Parfaitement. Contacte moi une fois que tu auras gagné ou perdu et alors je te donnerai ma réponse.'' Dit Ginny aussi sérieusement qu'elle le put.

La sorcière tint trente secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. Tom fixa les deux jeunes sorciers sur les lits. ''J'étais juste en train d'essayer de recruter et tout ça.'' Il se tourna et commença à se diriger vers la porte. ''Je vous verrai plus tard. Soyez gentils et autres inepties.'' Ajouta-t-il avant de se glisser dehors.

Harry roula des yeux et se leva. ''Faites confiance à Marcus pour essayer et recruter un _Weasley._ Cet homme n'a aucun sens de la logique.''

Ginny secoua la tête, sérieuse. ''Harry, réfléchis : mon frère d'adoption, ce serait toi, est amoureux d'un des meilleurs hommes de Voldemort et mon petit ami là-bas.'' Elle fit un signe vers Théodore qui la regardait silencieusement, le visage impassible. ''est l'un de ses partisans. Weasley ou pas, je suis déjà au milieu des troupes de Voldemort.'' Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. ''L'ultime ennemi, tu te souviens ?''

Harry roula des yeux. ''Nous sommes deux, maintenant. Merveilleux.'' Fut la réponse sèche.

''Rien compris.'' Les interpella Théodore.

''Oh, Harry et moi avons eu une discussion à propos de sa relation avec Marcus durant l'été et nous en avons conclu qu'il était « l'ultime ennemi », puisqu'il est le symbole de la lumière et impliqué dans une relation avec un Mangemort de haut rang.'' Expliqua Ginny.

Théodore les regarda pensivement. ''Tu marques un point. Harry Potter, je crois vraiment que tu es la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée aux Ténèbres.''

''Et moi ?'' demanda Ginny avec une légère moue.

''Gin, ma chère sœur,'' répliqua Harry avec un sourire affectueux. ''Tu es un aussi bon élément qu'il est possible de l'être, mais je te le rappelle, tu es encore trop attachée à la Lumière pour être d'une grande utilité.''

''Harry est attiré par les sphères grises.'' Expliqua Ginny.

Théodore renifla. ''Et Harry a un point, cette fois.'' Il regarda sa montre. ''Allons manger. Je te prendrai avec Pansy et Draco plus tard.''

''Et Bini ?'' s'enquit Harry en clignant des yeux.

''Seam l'a bourré. Il a passé la matinée à l'infirmerie.'' L'éclaira Ginny.

Harry se crispa. ''Je sympathise.''

''Oh, allez, viens, toi.'' Ginny agrippa le bras d'Harry et le traîna à moitié hors de la chambre, suivie par le rire de Théodore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Où étiez-vous la nuit dernière ?'' demanda Ron, se tenant debout derrière les deux ''amants'' Gryffondor.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant d'hausser les épaules ensemble.

''En train de dormir.'' Répondit Ginny pendant qu'Harry prenait un autre toast.

''_Excuse_-moi ?'' La voix de Ron tentait d'être lente et mortelle, mais ça ne le faisait _vraiment_ pas.

''Dormir, Ron. La même chose que je suis certain que tu faisais.'' Répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

''Après, il a réalisé que nous n'étions pas rentrés.'' Acquiesça Ginny, en prenant délicatement des œufs avec sa fourchette et en les fourrant dans sa bouche.

''Harry, tu ressembles à une fille.'' Grogna Ron.

''Merci, Ron.'' Répondit simplement Harry.

''Ginny comment peux-tu supporter de coucher avec un gars qui ressemble à une fille ?''

''Ronald Weasley, va en enfer.'' Siffla Ginny, rétrécissant ses yeux. Maintenant qu'elle savait le regarder, elle remarqua qu'Harry s'était brusquement tendu alors que son frère fermait sa bouche. Ses mots étaient pour Harry et elle n'allait pas laisser faire cela plus longtemps.

''Ne t'avise pas –''

''Il me semble, Weasel, que Ginevra t'a demandé de partir.'' Intervint la voix traînante de Draco. ''Je te suggère d'en prendre note.''

Ron se retourna pour faire face à Draco, Pansy et Théodore. Les trois Serpentard ne semblaient pas aussi plaisants avec le Gryffondor. Ni avec Hermione qui regardait la 'discussion' un peu plus loin avec un froncement de sourcil. Ginny regardait son frère alors que Harry se remettait calmement à manger son repas, rassuré que ses amis l'aient mis sous contrôle.

Le rouquin décida qu'il était en sous-nombre et s'éloigna, furieux.

''Putain de Weasel'' renifla Draco au passage du jeune Weasley.

''N'est-ce pas ?'' Ginny se leva et s'étira lentement. ''Venez. On peut aller dans la chambre de l'AD.''

''Qui a choisi ce nom ?'' demanda Pansy alors que Harry se levait aussi, quittant son petit déjeuner. Le groupe se dirigea vers les portes de la grande Salle.

''Moi.'' Dit Ginny, lançant à la jeune fille un regard ennuyé.

''Te vexe pas, Gin, mais c'est un sale nom.''

''Ca a marché quand nous en avions besoin, Pan.'' Dit Harry à la jeune fille.

''Snape à six heures.'' Siffla Théodore en guise d'avertissement.

Harry sourit narquoisement. ''Je connais un passage secret qu'il ne connaît pas.''

''N'est-il pas le meilleur ?'' demanda Ginny en battant des cils, comme elle tenait aussi fermement la main de Théodore.

''Merveilleusement vrai.'' Acquiesça Draco alors que Harry leur faisait signe de se glisser derrière une tapisserie qui cachait un passage secret inconnu d'eux. "Personne ne connaît cette école comme notre Harry."

Harry haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas tout, Dray. Marcus l'a prouvé hier en m'emmenant dans un passage secret qui menait au second étage.''

''Le second étage ? Ce n'est pas là qu'est la Chambre des Secrets ?'' demanda brusquement Draco.

''Hein ? Et bien, l'entrée, si.''

"Dray, pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?" demanda sournoisement Ginny.

''Curiosité ?"

"La curiosité tua le chat, Monsieur Malfoy" La voix de Snape flotta jusqu'à eux alors qu'il surgissait de l'ombre et qu'il fondait sur le groupe.

''Professeur, y a-t-il une raison _pour laquelle_ vous nous suivez ?" demanda Harry.

'' Pour la plus importe qu'il y ait, M. Potter. Voyez-vous, tout ceci est pour votre propre sécurité.'' Dit Snape avec autant de bonne humeur que sa voix lui pouvait produire, quand ses élèves étaient concernés.

''Sécurité ? En me suivant ? Je ne pense pas, non." Harry plissa les yeux.

''Et bien, pourtant si. _Expelliarmus._" Les cinq étudiants se serrèrent les uns contre les autres alors que leurs baguettes s'échappaient et tombaient dans les mains de Snape.

_Tom ? Maintenant, ça serait une bonne occasion de faire une soudaine apparition !_ cria mentalement Harry alors qu'il jetait une autre question à l'espion. ''Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à vous en tirer avec ça.''

''Moi ? Non. C'est le travail de Dumbledore.''

''Le travail de Dumbledore ?'' demanda Ginny. ''Comment cela ?''

''Ne ne demandez pas ce que le fou cache dans ses manches.''

''Peut être qu'il prévoit d'envoyer Marcus à Voldemort avec l'information que vous êtes un espion.'' Dit froidement Harry. ''Ce que, de toute manière, Marcus sait déjà, merci à Dumbledore.''

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur Harry. ''Un accident est si vite arrivé, M. Potter. Accélérons le.''

''Il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'y ait pas d'accidents Severus.'' Avertit la voix froide de Tom avant d'apparaître au milieu du couloir. Harry décida que c'était un autre des ''secrets de famille'' de Tom.

''Marcus.'' Severus se renfrogna à la vue de l'autre homme. ''J'étais simplement en train d'emmener ces enfants au Directeur."

''Alors il devrait avoir leurs baguettes et ne pas être rassemblés ensemble, tremblant de peur.'' Répliqua Tom. ''Et laissez moi vous dire cela maintenant, que si ce n'était pas pour Harry, vous seriez mort. Rendez les baguettes, Severus.''

''Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi.''

Tom foudroya du regard le Directeur des Serpentards. ''Je crois vraiment que j'ai des informations qui vous éloigneraient très vite des faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus. Vous vivrez plus longtemps si vous m'écoutez simplement et que vous me laissez disposer de mes étudiants de la manière dont je veux.''

Severus pâlit davantage que d'habitude à la menace. ''Vous gagnez cette manche, Marcus Brutùs.'' Siffla-t-il tendant à l'Héritier les cinq baguettes. Puis il se tourna et s'éloigna d'un air hautain.

Tom renifla. ''Je crois que j'en gagnerai beaucoup plus quand cela viendra.'' Il tendit les baguettes aux étudiants qui les attrapèrent tous avec ferveur, Harry prenant la sienne en dernier, attrapa doucement la main de Tom au passage. Tom soupira et prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, reposant son menton sur le haut de la tête d'Harry. _Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry._

_J'irai bien. Oui. _

Tom regarda les autres étudiants. Ginny était étreinte par Théodore. Pansy était accrochée fermement à la main de Draco tandis que le blond essayait de cacher la douleur que cela lui causait. ''C'est ridicule. Vous cinq, et Zabini, bien sûr, ne pouvez même plus vous sentir proprement en sécurité dans cette école. Idiot de Directeur.''

Harry murmura quelque chose dans les robes de Tom.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Harry ?" demanda doucement Tom.

Harry le regarda avec un sourire narquois. ''Très vieux taré."

Ginny qui avait entendu l'histoire de la liberté de Dobby, craqua, éclatant de rire dans la robe de Théodore.

Tom jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres Serpentards qui haussèrent les épaules, puis à Harry. ''Est-ce que je peux te demander, ce que vient faire ça ici ?''

''C'est que Dumbledore a dit à Dobby qu'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi.'' Expliqua Harry avec un grand sourire.

Tom laissa échapper un grognement. ''Pourquoi moi ?''

Tous les étudiants éclatèrent de rire.

À suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre 23  
-**

Harry laissa la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde se fermer avant de se tourner vers les lavabos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, _cette fois ?_" demanda Mimi.

"Rien, Mimi."

Il y eut une explosion contre la porte des toilettes. "Je sais que tu es là, Potter !" hurla Terry Boot. "Espèce de fille !"

Harry roula des yeux et se positionna face au lavabo qui n'avait jamais marché, le chemin qui descendait vers la Chambre des Secrets. :_**Ouvre. **_: ordonna-t-il froidement.

"Oooh... Tu te caches." Réalisa Mimi alors que le lavabo tournait. "Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas te cacher dans mes cabinets ?"

"Merci, mais non." Répondit Harry. "Tu peux, cependant, ne pas dire à cet idiot où j'ai disparu."

"Ouvre la fenêtre." Suggéra Mimi avant de retourner dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se dépêcha d'ouvrir une fenêtre avant de sauter dans le toboggan qui menait aux passages secrets. _C'était vraiment un jour super. D'abord, Tom a dû se rendre à une réunion de Mangemorts, ensuite, je suis interdit de Pré-Au-Lard parce que je me suis battu avec Boot, qui me pourchasse vu qu'il est aussi collé. Tom a eu une bonne idée, je pense. _Harry grogna, arrivant au bas de la chute avec un 'bruit sourd.'

Il se leva et chassa la poussière alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le passage secret. Comme il marchait, il remarqua les gravures dans les murs, étant trop pressé pour les voir la première fois, et trop occupé à parler avec Tom pour les noter la dernière fois.

_Le temps passe vraiment vite. On est déjà fin novembre. Wow…_

Il laissa ses doigts tracer le contour des gravures alors qu'il continuait à descendre dans le passage secret, n'ayant en fait rien de mieux à faire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec la forme fantomatique de Salazar Serpentard. "En train de me cacher de Serdaigles meurtriers, si vous voulez savoir."

Salazar cilla plusieurs fois avant de laisser échapper un sourire. "Et qu'as-tu fais au Serdaigle, petit Gryffondor ?"

Harry se renfrogna. "Je l'ai ensorcelé parce qu'il insultait Tom. Bien sûr, Snape _devait_ justement me suivre, _encore_, et m'a vu. Donc je suis collé dans l'école pendant que les autres sont à Pré au Lard."

Salazar renifla. "Et où est Marvolo ?" demanda-t-il faisant signe à Harry de continuer à marcher avec lui vers la Chambre.

"Réunion avec ses Mangemorts, en train d'_endoloris_er Queudver jusqu'à l'enfer pour se débarrasser du stress, et d'organiser des raids, donc il peut avoir d'autres raisons de leur lancer des Doloris quand ils échouent…" Harry haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce qu'il est supposé être en train de faire ?"

Salazar fronça les sourcils en réponse à l'adolescent alors qu'Harry ordonnait à la porte de la Chambre de s'ouvrir pour eux. "Petit Gryffondor, à quoi ressemble ta famille ?" demanda le Fondateur alors qu'il commençait à traverser la Chambre, vers la statue.

Harry cilla vers son compagnon fantomatique. "Ma famille ?" répéta-t-il sèchement.

"Oui."

_Pourquoi pas l'enfer._ Harry haussa les épaules. "Et bien, ma mère et mon père sont morts quand j'avais un an, quand Tom est venu pour me tuer. Mon parrain est mort il y a deux ans quand sa cousine l'a ensorcelé à travers le Voile. Ma tante et mon oncle me haïssent et adorent leur fils qui est un petit tyran."

"Dis m'en plus sur ta tante, ton oncle et ton cousin."

Harry jeta à Salazar un regard sombre. "Il n'y a rien de plus à dire."

"Il y a toujours plus à dire, petit Gryffondor. Comment te traitaient-ils ?"

"Ils me traitaient comme si j'étais un dangereux déchet, ok ?" Les yeux verts flamboyaient alors qu'ils semblaient découper en tranches le fantôme, comme s'il était solide, alors qu'ils arrivaient aux pieds de la statue. "Comme si je n'étais qu'un caillou dans leurs chaussures dont ils n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser. J'ai hurlé, crevé de faim. J'ai un cousin trop gros qui me donne des ordres et me fait faire toutes les tâches de la maison." Dit-il en colère. "Autre chose que vous voulez savoir, _Salazar_?"

Le Fondateur haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas bon de garder toutes ces choses enfouies en toi, petit Gryffondor. D'après ce que j'ai entendu sur toi, tu portes le poids d'un monde ingrat sur tes épaules. Marvolo ensorcelle les gens pour aller mieux. Et il ne m'apparaît pas que tu possède un exutoire."

"Êtes vous en train de me dire que j'en ai besoin d'un ?" grogna Harry, essayant désespérément de contrôler sa colère.

"Bien sûr."

"Oh, et vous pensez que vous pourriez l'être ?"

"Petit Gryffondor, je ne serai pas blessé si tu cries sur moi, et j'ai entendu les histoire de beaucoup d'enfants troublés. La Maison Serpentard est connue pour avoir de tels étudiants. Peut être que si tu avais été à Serpentard, tu aurais pu avoir du soutien, mais tu as été réparti à Gryffondor. Crie sur moi, dis moi tes peurs, je les garderai, et c'est ce que j'ai promos à Marvolo." Répondit calmement Salazar. "Je suis dans la chambre." Et il partit.

Harry s'adossa au gros orteil de la statue avec un grognement. Bien sûr, Salazar avait raison. Il avait _vraiment_ besoin de crier.

Il l'avait fait une fois avec Ron et Hermione, mais leur amitié n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été, et lui et ses nouveaux amis de Serpentard n'étaient pas assez proches pour supporter sa colère sans l'enfermer à double tour, de ça, il en était certain.

Ginny était sa meilleure amie, et sa confidente pour beaucoup de choses, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre sur lui d'aller crier sur elle et de laisser échapper ses frustrations.

Tom était souvent proche d'y arriver quand Harry venait le voir, mais ils ne parlaient jamais, se serraient juste l'un contre l'autre, et profitaient silencieusement de la compagnie de l'autre autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était un confident pour beaucoup de choses avec qui il serait assez à l'aise pour pleurer. Cela aiderait si cette personne était habituée à de telles histoires et pouvait garder un visage sans émotions.

"Je déteste quand les gens comme vous ont raison…" grogna Harry en tournant sa baguette vers lui pour s'élever jusqu'à la bouche ouverte de Salazar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marcus?"

Tom se tourna et rencontra les yeux bruns d'une certaine Ginevra Weasley. "Gin."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Ginny se rapprocha un peu plus du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que Tom regardait vers le couloir.

"As-_tu_ vu Harry?"

Ginny secoua la tête. "Harry ? Non. Snape l'a pris en train de se battre avec Terry Boot et lui a interdit d'aller à Pré au Lard. Pourquoi ?"

Tom se maudit mentalement et passa une main dans sa chevelure. "Il a disparu."

"Disparu ?"

"Parti. Sans un souffle. Dumbledore m'a déjà demandé deux fois où il est. J'ai vu Severus chercher dans les donjons. Quelques uns des autres professeurs sont aussi en train de patrouiller dans les couloirs. Je ne peux pas non plus le joindre télépathiquement. Il apparaît qu'il m'a bloqué."

"Génial…" grogna Ginny. "Et pour Terry ? Il était probablement le dernier à avoir vu Harry."

"Et tu sais où le garçon pourrait être ?"

"Dans la Salle commune des Serdaigles. Je ne connais pas le mot de p-"

"Moi si." Tom se tourna et se mit en route d'un pas brusque vers le quartier des Serdaigles. " Et pourquoi étaient ils en train de se battre ?"

Ginny le rejoignit avec un soupir, marchant rapidement pour essayer de se mettre à la hauteur de ses longues jambes. "Toi. Terry a dit que Voldemort était une pute et une brute maléfique. Comme toujours, ce cher Harry a explosé. Il a fait passer un sale quart d'heure à Terry." Le large sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Ginny le faisait dire combien elle trouvait amusant le choix des insultes du Serdaigle sur la personne du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, si ce n'était la bagarre.

"Ces enfants ont vraiment besoin d'un sérieux encadrement des classes." Marmonna Tom dans sa barbe, provoquant un rire chez sa compagne. "Nous y sommes. Asticots." Dit-il à la peinture d'un superbe aigle doré. Il s'engouffra dans le passage libéré par le portrait. "M. Boot, puis-je vous emprunter ?"

"Bien sûr Professeur." Terry Boot le suivit dans le couloir, se glaçant quand il vit Ginny qui le regardait haineusement.

"Terry où est Harry ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit Terry trop rapidement.

"Terry, tu mens."

"Nous devons savoir, M. Boot. Le Directeur veut lui dire un mot." Coupa calmement Tom.

"Pour ce que je sais, il se cachait dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage." Répondit Terry, sa voix indiquant clairement ce qu'il pensait de Harry et de l'endroit où il se cachait.

"Merci M. Boot." Tom secoua la tête et conduisit Ginny à travers et loin des oreilles du Serdaigle. "Je vais le chercher, alors."

"D'accord. Je prétendrai être encore en train de le chercher auprès des Gryffondor, mettant les professeurs dans le panneau."

"Vous, Miss Weasley, êtes quelqu'un de merveilleux." Respira Tom.

"Oh, va chercher Harry, espèce de grand sot" répliqua Ginny avec un grand sourire, avant de décamper vers la Tour Gryffondor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quelqu'un vient juste de descendre ici." Dit soudainement Salazar d'une voix sourde.

"Qui est-ce ? Vous le savez ?" demanda Harry regardant le fantôme par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

"Il n'y a que deux personnes qui peuvent descendre ici, petit Gryffondor." Répondit Salazar, amusé.

"Ah… oui…" Harry se frotta l'arrière de la tête, se sentant _très_ stupide. "Je me demande quelle heure il est…" Il regarda sa montre cassé qui était rentrée dans un mur la semaine passée et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de remplacer."

"Qui se soucie du temps ?"

"Les personnes qui vivent."

Salazar jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent. "Ce qui n'est pas exactement mon cas."

"Tom, si. C'est probablement l'heure de dîner ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Non, non. Je t'aurais dit s'il y avait été temps de remonter, comme pour aller dîner."

"Comment auriez-vous pu me le dire ?" demanda Harry, faisant une grimace.

"Les portraits des étages."

"Je ne savais pas que vous les utilisiez."

"Spécialement pour ça."

"Vous voulez dire que vous les _manipulez_ juste spécialement de cette manière."

"Aussi."

Harry roula des yeux et reposa sa tasse alors que la poignée de la porte tournait. "Salut !" s'écria-t-il vivement alors que Tom entrait.

Tom se renfrogna. "As-tu la _moindre_ idée d'à quel point j'étais inquiet pour toi ?"

"Pourquoi tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Je peux prendre soin de moi." Rétorqua Harry.

"Harry, la moitié de l'école est en train de te chercher."

"Et ?"

"Et ? Je ne pouvais pas te joindre. Pour tout ce que je savais, un de mes idiots de Mangemorts aurait pu s'enfuir avec toi, ou tu aurais pu te faire tabasser par un Serdaigle complètement furieux qui voulait te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour l'avoir ensorcelé !"

Harry soupira. "Désolé. Je suis descendu ici me cacher du dit Serdaigle et j'ai perdu la notion du temps."

"Comment peux-tu perdre la notion du temps !"

Harry lui mit sous les yeux sa montre cassée. "Cassée, tu te souviens ? Et Salazar ne croit pas aux horloges, du moins, pour ce que je peux en dire…" Il jeta un regard au Fondateur.

Salazar renifla. "Je crois qu'on peut les utiliser si tu en as, cependant, je ne vois pas les raisons d'en avoir une puisque _je_ n'ai aucune raison de garder une notion du temps. Achète-en une toi-même si tu en veux une quand tu descends ici."

"Je le ferais bien, mais, voyez-vous, Snape m'a interdit de quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard autant de temps qu'il le juge nécessaire, puisque j'attire tellement de problèmes." Répondit Harry ennuyé.

Tom fronça les sourcils. "Je pensais que Dumbledore ne le laissait pas habituellement s'en tirer avec ces foutaises."

"Dumbledore n'a habituellement pas de Mangemorts auxquels il ne fait pas confiance comme professeur." Harry se renfrogna. "Ce n'est pas comme si je ne peux pas prendre soin de moi, bien sûr. J'y ai passé longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui leur fait penser à tous que je voudrais aller à Pré-au-Lard et me faire tuer, de toute façon ?"

"Ta chance plus qu'inefficace." Dit Tom, pince sans rire, entendant un reniflement venant de Salazar et un rire d'Harry. "Allez, viens, chenapan. Nous ne pouvons laisser Gin seule pour détourner les indices trop longtemps."

Harry se leva et s'étira, un air songeur sur le visage. "Tom ? Tu as une Cape d'Invisibilité dans ta chambre, non ?"

"Oh, non… Quel scénario complètement dingue as-tu concocté _cette_ fois ?"

Harry souris narquoisement. "Tu verras."

Salazar rit alors que Tom grogna, cachant son visage dans ses mains. "Pourquoi moi ?"

**xxxxxxxxx**

Dumbledore cherchait assidûment alors que le chapeau était enlevé de sa tête. "Peeves…"

"Cuisine, monsieur." Tom apparut derrière le Directeur, l'effrayant. "Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous faire sursauter. Il lança au vieux sorcier un sourire d'excuse innocent.

"Pas de mal. Vous avez dit que Peeves est dans les cuisines ?"

"Bien sûr. La Dame Grise vient juste d'y passer. Elle cherchait le Baron Sanglant, je crois."

"Je vois…" se renfrogna le Directeur.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, M. Le Directeur ?"

" Non, non."

Dumbledore passa devant son professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal d'un pas rapide, fronçant les sourcils.

_Donjons !_ appela Harry mentalement. _Tu devrais donner du crédit à Dumbledore pour toujours porter les chapeaux les plus ridicules. _Ajouta-t-il, regardant le chapeau qu'il avait frappé, qui avait des vaches violettes et des lumières roses dessus.

_Certes…_

Harry releva fermement le manche du balai qu'ils avaient emprunté alors qu'il embrassait la vue de la touffe de cheveux noirs et souriait narquoisement. Il vérifia que Tom était en vue avant de voler au dessus de Snape et de faire tomber le chapeau sur sa tête.

La plaisanterie était parfaite. Les sévères robes noires de Snape devinrent brusquement ornées de vaches violettes illuminée d'une lumière rose dans le dos. Le chapeau grandit dans une parodie du chapeau d'un fou, des clochettes pendait à chaque pointe. Sa peau devint rouge et ses cheveux blonds dorés.

Le cri de Snape suivit Harry et Tom jusqu'aux donjons où ils s'envolèrent, Harry riant comme un fou.

_Toi, Harry Potter, tu es parfaitement diabolique._

_Et bien, merci. C'est un vrai compliment, venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. _

_Tu as besoin de plus de pratique pour devenir aussi maléfique que moi, bien sûr_

_Alors laisse moi commencer maintenant ! _Harry souffla une poudre sur le visage de Tom avant de partir à toute allure, riant toujours comme un dément.

"HARRY POTTER ! JE VAIS TE TUER !" cria Tom, dont la voix partait dans les aigus. Il se renfrogna à la vue de sa poitrine qui était définitivement plus grande. "Je vais _assassiner_ ce morveux." Grommela-t-il. "Utiliser la Poudre de Changement de Sexe sur moi. Maudit soit-il."

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle accompagné de Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore, souriant d'un air moqueur et essayant de ne pas regarder la table des professeurs.

"Qu'y a-t-il avec Snape ?" demanda Draco comme chacun se posait la question alors que Harry essayait de ne pas rire de l'infortuné professeur de Potions.

Harry sourit à la vue de l'homme. Il avait ensorcelé le chapeau pour qu'il reste sur la tête les trois prochains jours, et le reste de la plaisanterie allait de pair avec le chapeau. "L'homme saura maintenant dans quel sorte de problèmes je peux lui poser par mes propres stratagèmes." Mentionna-t-il doucement avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre furtivement sa place dans la Table des Gryffondor, essayant d'ignorer les regards mortels envoyé vers lui par Tom qui avait mis de plus grandes robes pour cacher son petit problème. _Tu n'aimes pas quand les plaisanteries t'atteignent, Voldie ?_

_Attends juste un peu Potter._

_Et je suppose que tu es aussi joyeux parce que tu n'as pas eu d'antidote, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je te rendrai la monnaie de te pièce quand tu t'y attendras le moins. _Menaça Tom comme Harry s'asseyait près d'Hermione.

Les Gryffondor ne cachaient pas leur joie de voir le nouveau look de Snape. Ginny s'assit en face de Harry secouant la tête avec respect. "Harry, rappelle moi de rester dans tes faveurs."

Les Gryffondor qui entendirent se tournèrent en s'étranglant vers Harry. "C'était _toi_, mec ?" demanda Ron dans un murmure impressionné.

"Marcus a un peu aidé." Répondit Harry, désinvolte.

"Combien de temps ça dure ?" demanda Dean.

"Encore jusqu'à mardi soir, vers l'heure du dîner." Répondit Harry avec un sourire de connaisseur. "A moins qu'il ne s'excuse et que je pense qu'il soit bien totalement honnête. Mais," les yeux verts brillaient froidement," il ne sait pas ça. Que personne n'aille lui dire."

"Harry…" Neville secoua la tête. "Est ce que j'ai dit dernièrement que tu étais mon héros ?"

Harry piqua sa fourchette dans une nouille. "Pas récemment, non. Je sais simplement ça d'instinct."

Le groupe éclata de rire alors qu'Harry aspirait innocemment sa nouille.

**xxxxxx**

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry surgit dans les appartements de Tom, aussi silencieux qu'il pouvait l'être. Dans ses mains, il y avait un petit vase avec un cœur gravé sur le côté. Il traversa l'appartement et entra dans la chambre de Tom, où le Seigneur des Ténèbres dormait presque paisiblement. Il dormait toujours nu, Harry le savait, et il devait se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de rire. _Je devrai me rappeler de lui dire ce qui fait une bonne demoiselle. _

Harry posa le vase sur la table de nuit à côté de Tom, avec un mot qui s'excusait pour sa blague et disait qu'il aimait _vraiment_ Tom, et qu'il était encore désolé d'avoir paniqué l'homme un peu plus tôt alors qu'il prenait le thé avec Salazar.

Puis le garçon se baissa pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Tom avant de quitter silencieusement la chambre et de retourner à la Tour Gryffondor et dans son lit.

**xxxxxx**

"Aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Cinq minutes." Acquiesça Harry à l'adresse de Ron qu'il regardait avec amusement alors que les Gryffondor s'étaient tous tourné pour regarder de nouveau Snape attentivement. Les yeux vert émeraude avaient constamment insinué que, quand le sort prendrait fin, quelque chose ferait que le chapeau, la robe, les cheveux et la peau sembleraient peu importants.

Tom lâcha un petit rire devant l'attention de la Table Gryffondor pour leur professeur de Potions et raconta la nervosité du professeur. _Ils feraient mieux d'espérer qu'il ne soit pas assez nerveux pour partir plus tôt._

_Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes._

_Oh ?_

_J'ai parlé aux elfes de maison pour être sur qu'il resterait là pendant tout le dîner._

_Tu n'as pas…_

_Encore deux minutes._

_Harry James Potter, je crois vraiment que je t'ai sous-estimé. _

_Au bout de tout ce temps, tu admets ça,_ répliqua Harry s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, ainsi il pouvait mieux voir Snape. Tom étouffa juste un rire.

"Ca sera plus long de combien ?" demanda Harry.

"Trente."

"Brillant. Que personne ne cille !" siffla rapidement Dean.

Puis devant les yeux de chacun, les robes et le chapeau disparurent alors que la couleur des cheveux et de la peau de Snape pâlissait. Le seul problème était que cela laissait Snape uniquement dans une paire de caleçon de soie noire.

Les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire tandis que les Serpentard essayaient de cacher leurs sourires et leurs ricanements.

Snape essaya de se lever, comme pour partir, mais il s'aperçut rapidement que ce n'était pas possible, comme si un Sortilège de Collage le maintenait en place. Ses yeux trouvèrent le Survivant et empalèrent l'adolescent avec le meilleur regard mortel qu'il puisse réussir à faire, en de telles circonstances.

Harry en profita pour se lever et saluer, alors que des rires et des applaudissements éclataient, ainsi, comme ça, toute l'école savait qui était derrière la blague. De ses mains, il demanda le silence à son audience.

"Professeur, la chaise vous laissera partir une fois que vous vous serez excusé de la façon épouvantable dont vous me traitez depuis six ans." Informa-t-il chacun.

Snape grinça des dents. "Je m'excuse pour mon traitement qui était uniquement basé sur votre père." Gronda-t-il avec reluctance.

Harry hocha la tête et agita sa baguette. Les robes noires du professeur apparurent sur lui et sa chaise le relâcha. Harry s'assit de nouveau sous le silence alors que la Grande Salle regardait le professeur de Potions qui partait.

Comme les portes se fermèrent derrière le professeur aux allures de chauve-souris, la grande Salle hurla bravo.

"Six années, et tu as finalement eu des excuses de l'homme." Soupira Hermione. "Quoique, tu devais vraiment le faire de cette manière ?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie. "Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire d'autre ?"

Hermione secoua la tête alors que les étudiants se réunissaient autour de Harry pour le féliciter. "Je ne sais pas."

Harry sourit largement aux élèves autour de lui.

"UN PEU D'ORDRE ! UN PEU D'ORDRE !" cria Dumbledore. La Grande Salle se tut et chacun se tourna pour le regarder. Il ne semblait pas regarder très joyeusement Harry. "M. Potter, vous voudrez bien venir avec moi dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ?"

Harry se leva et se glissa à travers le silence vers les portes de la salle pour suivre le vieil homme.

**xxxxxxxx**

"C'était inapproprié et puéril." le réprimanda sérieusement Dumbledore aussi tôt qu'ils furent tous les deux assis. Il n'avait même pas offert un thé ou un bonbon au citron à Harry, mais ce n'était pas comme si l'adolescent les aurait pris s'il l'avait fait.

"L'attitude du professeur Snape envers moi durant ces six dernières années étaient inappropriée et puérile. J'avais l'intention de régler ça avant que je ne quitte l'école. Maintenant s'il sent le besoin de me regarder au point de faire un trou sur ma tête, il a une bonne raison." Jeta froidement Harry.

"Est-ce le professeur Brutùs qui t'a dit ça ?"

Harry rétrécit ses yeux. "Vous pensez que _chaque chose_ que je fais de différent ou que vous ne voulez pas me voir faire doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec Marcus. Laissez-moi une pause. J'ai fait tout ça de mon plein gré." Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge complet, puisque Salazar avait seulement _mentionné_ qu'obtenir de ses tourmenteurs des excuses le ferait sentir mieux.

"Harry, tu n'as jamais été connu pour attaquer les professeurs dans le-"

"Ah oui ? Et à propos de l'attaque du professeur Quirell pendant ma première année ? Ou le professeur Snape pendant ma troisième année ?"

"C'est très différent. C'est sérieux."

"Alors renvoyez-moi." Siffla Harry, les yeux brillant. "Je vous défie. Jetez-moi dehors. Donnez à Snape son juste dû et tout ça. Il est vraiment temps que vous arrêtiez de me favoriser Professeur. Je suis un grand garçon maintenant, et devinez quoi ?" Harry se leva en vitesse. "Je suis fatigué d'être Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Oublié-De-Mourir. Je suis fatigué d'être naïf et de voir tout le monde autour de moi mourir. Ceci est le moi réel et vous pouvez traiter avec ça, _juste comme n'importe qui d'autre._" Et, sur ces mots, Harry tourna et sortit du bureau.

Dumbledore soupira. "Ceci ne faisait pas partie de mon plan…"

À suivre


	24. Chapter 24

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre 24**

Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir le choc puis la colère sur le visage de Snape quand il entra dans la salle de Potions. Il n'était pas si amusé que ça, comme il l'aurait été habituellement, aussi bizarre que cela paraisse. _Le vieux fou a encore essayé de sauver mon cul. Regarde ça._

_Pourquoi es-tu surpris ?_ s'enquit Tom, qui avait "entendu" le commentaire mental de Harry. _S'ils te mettent dehors, ils prennent ta baguette. Et s'ils prennent ta baguette, tu ne peux pas me vaincre._

_Et, aussi longtemps que je suis ici, le si puissant Dumbledore m'a sous la main. Oui, oui, je sais. _Harry soupira et s'installa sur la chaise à côté de Draco, qui lui avait demandé de se mettre avec lui quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le couloir.

"Pourquoi tu n'étais au petit déjeuner ?" murmura Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules. "Me sentais pas d'attaque pour ça. Pourquoi ?"

"La moitié de l'école raconte que tu as été finalement renvoyé."

Le brun renifla. "Dumbledore ne me renverra pas jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort."

Draco soupira. "Snape n'a pas l'air content."

"Je sais. Je ne suis pas surpris de toute façon. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait viré pour la petite farce que j'ai joué. Hermione m'a dit que McGonagal n'était pas contente d'apprendre que j'étais encore dans l'école."

"Tu peux piéger Dumbledore la prochaine fois." Grogna Théodore, devant eux en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, alors que Snape passait sa colère sur Ron, qui était en train de chuchoter avec Hermione.

"C'est une idée." Acquiesça Blaise qui se recula également pour se joindre à la conversation.

"Cela pourrait être l'ultime farce…" murmura Harry, en se grattant le dos de la tête. "Et je suis bien placé pour le faire."

"Pas plus que cet ennuyeux Dumbledore."soupira Blaise.

"Ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Dit Draco, pensif.

"Parlons de ça plus tard." Siffla soudainement Théodore, les yeux aux aguets, alors que Snape commençait à se diriger vers leur groupe. Lui et Blaise remirent leurs chaises dans leurs positions initiales pendant que Harry et Draco s'occupaient d'installer le reste du matériel manquant sur la table.

Snape s'arrêta près de la table d'Harry et Draco. "M. Malfoy, je suppose que vous avez invité Potter à s'asseoir avec vous ?"

"Oui monsieur." Draco regarda l'homme alors qu'Harry prétendait l'ignorer. Snape, de même, refusa de regarder Harry.

"Alors peut être que vous pourriez essayer de le garder hors des ennuis." Suggéra Snape avant de retourner dans le fond de la salle et d'écrire ses instructions sur le tableau d'un mouvement de baguette.

Harry soupira alors qu'il saisissait son coléoptère. "Cet homme est toujours si _difficile._"

Draco, Blaise et Théodore ricanèrent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vous voulez jouer un tour à _Dumbledore_ ?." Tom regarda les quatre Serpentards et les trois Gryffondor avec suspicion.

"Bien sûr." Acquiesça Draco avant de prendre un cookie.

"Ca lui servirait bien, Marcus." Précisa Ginny, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Théodore.

"Ouais, je veux dire, Dumbledore _aurait dû_ renvoyer Harry depuis des années, sans t'insulter, Harry."

Harry fit un vague geste de la main. "Non, tu as raison. Je lui ai dit ça, moi aussi."

"Tu te mets tout seul dans _tellement_ de problèmes…" grogna Tom, en se frottant les yeux.

"N'importe quoi. _Harry_ aura tout le mérite. _Nous_ ne ferons que l'aider." Dit Pansy.

"Et nous avons besoin de toi pour nous aider, pour les idées." Dit vivement Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'appuyant contre lui.

"Et pour prendre contact avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Ajouta Draco.

"Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de Voldemort ?" se renfrogna Tom.

Harry renifla. "Marcus, qui est _l'unique personne_ qui ne peut pas supporter Dumbledore plus que tout autre ?"

Tom pâlit puis secoua rapidement la tête. "J'espère que vous êtes tous en train de plaisanter ! Voldemort ne joue pas de 'farces' !"

"Peut être que nous pouvons avoir quelqu'un qui s'habille comme Voldemort, alors..." murmura Ginny, pensive.

"Cela pourrait marcher…" acquiesça Draco, regardant suspicieusement Harry qui essayait manifestement de ne pas rire. "Potter…"

"Désolé, désolé…" rit Harry. "C'est juste que je ne pense pas que le vieux Voldie soit partant pour _ça._"

Blaise regarda Tom qui semblait horrifié et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. "J'ai la soudaine impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus dans tout ça que nous ne le pensions."

"Tout ça quoi ?" demanda doucement Ginny.

Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent. "… je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de planifier la farce que nous avons sous le nez la plupart du temps."

Harry commença à rire comme un dément alors que Tom grognait. "Laissez ça aux Serpentards…"

"Tu penses…" Pansy regarda les trois Serpentards puis Tom, les yeux écarquillés. "Mon Seigneur ?"

"Je te l'avais dit !" dit vivement Harry. "Qu'ils trouveraient tout avant Noël."

"Ferme la." Grommela Tom au Survivant avant de jeter au Serpentard et à un Seamus abasourdi, prêt à tomber, un regard ennuyé. "Gardez ça pour vous."

"Oh, l'ironie…" ricana Théodore. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne enseignant la Défense contre les forces du mal."

"Cela explique qu'il soit toujours aussi ennuyé quand Harry dit Voldie…" réalisa Seamus avant de se mettre à rire.

"C'est pour quoi ce regard ?" Harry fit une grimace au Seigneur des Ténèbres près de lui, qui le regardait. "Je ne leur ai donné aucun indice, Tom."

Tom soupira. "Non, je ne suppose pas que tu l'ais fait."

"Tom ?" demanda Draco, alors que chacun se calmait.

"Son vrai nom," les éclaira Ginny, "est Tom Riddle. Nous avons tendance à l'appeler Tom quand nous pouvons, plutôt que Voldemort, vous voyez."

"Compréhensible, je suppose." Acquiesça Théodore.

"Attendez, que vouliez vous dire quand vous avez dit que vous ne jouiez pas de tours ?" demanda soudainement Seamus au Dark Lord."Harry a dit que vous l'aviez aidé à en faire un à Snape."

"Pas par choix." Grogna Tom, regardant une fois de plus Harry qui souriait d'un air narquois.

"Peut être pas, mais tu as _vraiment_ acheté des farces et attrapes chez Fred et George l'été dernier." Répliqua Harry. Cela provoqua un nouveau tour de rires de leur auditoire alors que Tom se renfrognait.

Il y eut un coup sur la porte et chacun se tut. Le coup revint encore.

"Changez de place." Ordonna Tom, se levant pour répondre à la porte. Harry et Seamus bougèrent pour s'asseoir de part et d'autre de Ginny alors que Théodore s'asseyait près de Blaise. Les Serpentards se firent tous un aspect plus présentable alors que les Gryffondor se mettaient en désordre, Ginny s'appuya contre Harry, comme elle s'était appuyée contre Théodore seulement un instant plus tôt. Tom hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. "Severus. C'_est_ une surprise."

Snape regarda dans la chambre et rencontra deux visages absolument curieux, quatre visages qui essayaient de faire comme s'ils n'étaient pas curieux et le dos d'une tête qui semblait prétendre qu'elle n'existait pas. "Si j'avais su que vous étiez en train d'amuser les étudiants, j'aurai attendu plus tard pour venir." Dit-il au professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

"Oh, je crois qu'ils ont prévu de partir dans peu de temps." Répondit Tom, jetant aux étudiants un regard qui disait clairement qu'ils devaient s'en aller.

"Mais je n'ai pas fini mon thé" répondit Harry alors que les Serpentard, Seamus et Ginny se levaient pour partir.

"Harry…" se renfrogna Ginny, tandis que l'adolescent lui jetait un regard.

"Vous pouvez prendre le thé avec vous." proposa Tom. _Harry, s'il te plaît._

Snape serra les lèvres. "Potter peut rester."grommela-t-il, regardant le garçon comme s'il voulait percer des trous dans son corps.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin…" Tom se frotta les yeux. "Severus, entrez s'il vous plaît. Harry, votre thé serait meilleur à rester dans la théière, sauf si vous le buvez, les autres, je vous verrai demain,"soupira-t-il en se reculant pour laisser entrer Snape et sortir le groupe d'élèves.

Ginny roula des eux et se baissa contre lui pour murmurer dans l'oreille d'Harry. "Fauteur de troubles. Tu as embobiné ce pauvre homme. S'il te plaît, conduis-toi bien."

"Bien sûr," sourit Harry. "Dis à Ron de ne pas attendre pour me crier dessus parce que je l'ai ignoré aujourd'hui, d'accord ?"

"Oui, oui…" Ginny secoua la tête et suivit les autres dehors. "Bonne nuit, Marcus."

"Bonne nuit, Miss Weasley." Répondit Tom en fermant la porte. "S'il vous plaît, prenez un siège Severus. Voulez vous du thé ?"

"Dumbledore" pouffa Harry, se récoltant un regard de Tom.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui souriait innocemment au regard sauvage de son professeur, secrètement amusé. "Vous vous moquez du Directeur, Potter ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix égale.

"Et bien ce n'est pas _ma _faute si Marcus lui ressemble quand il offre du thé aux gens." Rétorqua Harry.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de Snape quand il s'assit. "Vraiment ?"

"Par Merlin, je crois vraiment que vous êtes en train de _plaisanter_ l'un avec l'autre. Est-ce que le soleil se lève à l'ouest ? Est-ce que l'Enfer aurai gèlé ?" se moqua Tom, s'asseyant lui-même.

"Faites confiance à un Mangemort pour utiliser un cliché Moldu." Renifla Harry, secouant la tête.

"L'Enfer n'est pas juste un concept Moldu, M. Potter." Précisa Snape.

"Combien de sorciers au Sang Pur en font mention tous les jours dans leurs discours ?" répliqua Harry.

Snape secoua la tête. L'adolescent l'avait eu, là.

"Enfer et thé à part, vous aviez besoin de quelque chose, Severus ?" coupa Tom.

"Et bien, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici, est que je cherchais M. Potter pour lui faire des excuses appropriées."

"L'enfer a _vraiment_ gelé." Murmura Harry avec respect.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser qu'il était ici ?" demanda Tom avec suspicion.

"La connaissance du fait que la relation de M. Potter et Miss Weasley n'était rien de plus qu'une amitié." Répondit alors Snape."Et que vous et M. Potter êtes trop proches pour être des amis normaux."

Tom jeta un regard à Harry. _Je t'ai_ dit _de modérer ça !_

_Oups. _Harry sourit pour s'excuser. Puis quelque chose le heurta et il se tourna pour regarder Snape. "S'il vous plaît, dites moi que vous n'avez rien dit à Dumbledore." Murmura-t-il. Les yeux de Tom s'assombrissaient et lui, aussi, regardait l'espion.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme. "Je n'ai plus dit quoique ce soit vous concernant tous les deux, au Professeur Dumbledore, depuis Halloween."

"Pourquoi ne plus le faire ?" demanda curieusement Tom alors que Harry glissait dans le siège à côté du sien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres permit à Harry de se pelotonner contre lui alors qu'il surveillait le Mangemort.

"Vous avez dit que notre Seigneur ne sait rien à propos de mon espionnage, grâce à M. Potter ?" demanda alors Snape.

"Harry m'a dit de ne rien dire." Acquiesça Tom, enroulant son bras autour du jeune homme.

Snape tourna son regard vers Harry, un fond de curiosité au fond de ses yeux noirs. Harry se renfrogna en réponse à la question non dite. "Je ne vous hais plus pour ces années, maintenant, Professeur. Je respecte votre travail, encore plus maintenant, et je ne laisserai pas d'autre personne se faire tuer alors qu'elle ne le mérite pas, surtout si j'ai une chance d'empêcher ça." Sa voix était douce et honnête, surprenant le Maître de Potions.

"Je vous ai sous-estimé." Admit Snape avant de regarder Tom. "Je n'aime pas le jeu auquel Dumbledore joue, et je n'aime pas être contrôlé."

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à Snape. "Voldemort contrôle aussi ses troupes, comme vous le savez bien."

"Mais il ne joue pas de jeu." Murmura Harry. "Pas avec ses partisans, du moins. Je veux dire, oui, il usera du sortilège Doloris sur eux s'il n'est pas content, mais il ne les déplacera pas comme s'ils étaient des pièces d'échecs, envoyant l'un mourir pour le laisser trouver un autre chemin grâce auquel il pourra être plus prêt de l'ennemi ou rester en vie un jour de plus. Il a tendance à faire le travail lui-même, même si c'est seulement parce qu'il ne fait confiance à personne." L'adolescent regarda les prunelles noires choquées. "J'ai raison ?"

Snape regarda son collègue. "Que lui avez vous enseigné ? Il ressemble à un Serpentard."

Harry ricana alors que Tom étouffait un petit rire. "Harry a l'esprit d'un Serpentard et d'un Gryffondor. Il fait des choses stupides sous l'inspiration du moment, mais s'il réfléchit à quelque chose, il est presque parfaitement retors."

Snape leva son regard vers Harry, rétrécissant ses yeux durement. "J'avais remarqué" dit-il, ironique.

Harry sourit. "Vous n'étiez pas ma seule victime, si ça peut vous consoler un peu."

"Ah?"

"Marcus a adoré dîné en femme." Acquiesça Harry, alors qu'il poussait un cri perçant comme les doigts du dit homme se firent chatouilleux du côté d'Harry. Snape secoua la tête, cachant un autre sourire amusé alors que l'adolescent essayait d'échapper à son professeur. "Pitié ! Pitié ! Ahh ! Pas là !" cria Harry, plié en deux.

"Aucune pitié pour les Gryffondor," répondit Tom en souriant largement.

_Nous avons un public !_ lui rappela mentalement Harry.

_Oh, très bien._ Tom stoppa les chatouilles et revint s'installer contre le fauteuil alors qu'Harry essayait de retrouver sa respiration.

"Idiot." S'étrangla Harry

"Merci." Sourit Tom alors qu'il regardait Snape. "Si vous stoppez brusquement d'espionner pour Dumbledore, il saura que quelque chose se trames."

" De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu à lui faire de rapports, récemment", signala Snape.

"Non, je suppose que non." Tom gratta le haut de sa tête. "Notre Seigneur était circonspect au sujet de votre loyauté depuis qu'il est revenu, et je suis sûr que vous vous en rendez compte. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle il m'a demandé d'essayer le travail ici quand les jumeaux Weasley l'ont suggéré."

Snape hocha la tête. C'était ce qu'il pensait.

"Peut-être…" Tom regarda Snape avec un léger froncement de sourcil. "Un test ?"

"Un test ?" demanda Snape, sur un ton renfrogné.

"Oui…" ronronna Tom. "Pour être sûr."

"Marcus, vide juste ton sac." Ordonna Harry.

Tom sourit brièvement à l'adolescent avant de tourner son regard vers Snape. "Avez-vous une information que vous n'avez pas encore dite à notre Seigneur ?"

"Rien qui ne puisse l'aider." Admit Snape, regardant Harry.

"Le QG." Dit Harry.

Tom se renfrogna. "Quoi le QG ?"

"Le gardien du Secret est Dumbledore." Expliqua Snape.

Tom soupira. "Cela ne pouvait pas être quelque chose que vous puissez me dire et qui soit utile." Dit-il tristement, ne souhaitant évidemment pas cela.

Harry pinça Tom. "Toi alors."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres frotta son bras, regardant d'un air absent Snape. "Il y a normalement un raid, demain, à Briston. C'est prévu pour six heures."

_Mais je pensais que c'était pour cinq heures et demi..._

_Et bien… C'est un test. Je veux voir si nous sommes stoppés. _

_Oh..._

"Je... vois..." Snape regarda les deux sorciers, impassible. "Si c'est tout, je devrais partir, tout comme vous, M. Potter."

_Je pense qu'il veut te parler loin de moi, amour._ Dit Tom, amusé, à l'adolescent.

_Quelle surprise._ Répondit joyeusement Harry en se levant. "Je _suis _fatigué"

"Dit celui qui dormait ce matin," rétorqua Tom, se levant pour enlacer Harry. "Dors bien, espèce d'idiot."

"Pas avec les ronflements de Ron, non. Sûr que je ne peux pas déménager chez toi."

"Je ronfle sûrement plus fort que M. Weasley."

"_Personne_ ne peut ronfler aussi fort que Ron." Sourit Harry, faisant un clin d'œil au Dark Lord. "Je te vois en classe demain."

Tom renifla et accompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte où Snape les attendait. "Je suis sûr que je vous verrai demain au petit déjeuner, Severus." Dit il doucement au Maître de Potions alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux d'Harry.

Puis il les mit à la porte et ferma celle-ci.

"Je suppose que vous voulez me parler, Professeur ?" demanda Harry, regardant l'homme.

"Oui. Je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir." Acquiesça Snape. Harry hocha la tête et ils commençairent à avancer, quand Snape posa sa question. "Vous a-t-il fait quelque chose ?"

"Vous voulez dire profiter de moi ?" Harry roula des yeux. "Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il y arriverait s'il essayait. Je suis sûr que je sais autant de sorts que vous maintenant."

"J'en doute."

"Et bien je n'ai pas prévu de vous le prouver bientôt." Ricana Harry. "Non, Marcus est un parfait gentleman. Pour un Mangemort je veux dire."

Snape secoua la tête. "Et quel est votre, comment dire, position dans la guerre."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse changer mon statut de Garçon-Qui-Ne-Veut-Foutrement-Pas-Mourir, Professeur. Même Voldie ne peut changer cela." Répondit sérieusement l'adolescent.

Snape regarda le garçon, surpris. "Vraiment ?"

Harry fit une grimace. "Professeur Snape, je n'ai jamais demandé à faire partie de cette guerre. Je n'ai jamais voulu la gloire, la fortune ou je ne sais quoi. Je préférerai être Neville Longdubat plutôt que Harry Potter la plupart du temps, pour parler sérieusement."

"Compréhensible," acquiesça Snape, surprenant Harry. "Et quelles sont vos opinions ?"

"Je ne vais pas vraiment choisir de côté pour cette guerre. Je me bats pour rester vivant et protéger ceux qui m'ont protégé et offert leur amitié. C'est ainsi que je vis. J'ai vu le pire du Monde Moldu comme du Monde sorcier. J'ai vu le bien, aussi. Je dois vous le dire, nous sommes tous humains au final. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Voldie sur les Sangs Purs, mais comme vous, je n'aime pas les manipulations de Dumbledore." Harry s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui arriva avec un soupir et regarda d'un air surpris dans les orbes noires.

"Si on me donnait l'occasion de rejoindre Voldemort et de rester avec Marcus, je ne peux pas dire que je ne la prendrai pas. Mais si ces action mènent à la mort comme nous l'avons vu depuis son retour, et avant sa si-bien-nommée mort, je resterai avec Dumbledore."L'adolescent haussa les épaules. "Le futur n'est pas encore sûr. Nous verrons." Puis il se tourna vers la grosse dame. "Golden. Bonne nuit, professeur Snape."

Snape tourna les talons et retourna dans ses cachots pour penser à leur conversation.

À suivre…


	25. Chapter 25

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre 25**

"Harry?"

Le jeune homme brun tourna la tête pour regarder les deux personnes qu'il avait considérer comme ses meilleurs amis. "Oui?"

"Je serai heureuse si nous pouvions te parler." Murmura Hermione, sans oser entrer dans la chambre du garçon.

Harry haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas pourquoi il refuserait. Neville et Dean étaient partis pour les vacances de Noël, Seamus était au village avec Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Ginny et Théodore. Harry n'était pas venu parce qu'il n'avait aucun achat à faire, sauf un, et il doutait qu'il trouverait quoique ce soit au Pré-au-lard.

"Parfait." Hermione agrippa son bras et tira à moitié le Gryffondor aux yeux verts dans son propre dortoir, Ron suivant d'un air boudeur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté la "relation" entre Harry et Ginny et ceux-ci la lui jetaient constamment au visage.

Harry s'assit sur un lit alors que Ron fermait doucement la porte derrière eux et jetait calmement un charme de silence.

Hermione sourit nerveusement à Harry comme Ron se tenait debout à côté d'elle. "Nous avons… des nouvelles pour toi…"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. "Vous vous êtes remis ensemble et maintenant vous voulez vous marier." Dit-il brusquement.

Hermione rougit alors que Ron lui jetait un regard froid qui fit croire à Harry qu'Hermione avait jeté un sort de silence sur le rouquin. "Et bien, ce n'est pas simple…" marmonna la jeune femme.

"Dommage."

Le regard de Ron s'intensifia. "Euh, tu te rappelles quand Ron m'a emmenée au Pré-au-lard pour mon anniversaire ?"

"Vaguement…" acquiesça Harry. Il n'avait pas pu aller à cause d'une retenue avec Snape et de toute façon, le weekend suivant, la plupart de la Maison avait été invitée à une fête.

"Et bien, nous avons en quelque sorte bu..." la voix de Hermione mourut alors qu'elle rougissait de nouveau.

Harry se figea, commençant à se lever. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Ron alors qu'il se mettait lentement debout. "Herm, que s'est-il passé ?"

"Euh, nous avons un peu perdu le contrôle… et, euh… jesuisenceinte."

Les yeux émeraude se rétrécirent dangereusement. "Celui aux grandes vertus, celui qui faisait de grands discours, pour être sûr que je ne _considérais_ même pas le sexe avec sa sœur, a mis son ex-petite amie enceinte lors de son anniversaire ?" La voix d'Harry était douce et mortelle.

Ron pâlit et se cacha derrière Hermione.

"Euh, Harry, ce n'est pas si mal…"

Harry regarda son ami, ses yeux brillant doucement. "Herm, je t'aime très fort, mais je te suggère de me laisser juste aller faire une petite balade avec le petit Ronny."

Hermione s'arrêta. "Pas de sorts."

Le sorcier pinça sombrement ses lèvres. "Rien de permanent, rien qui ne porte atteinte à sa vie ou d'inapproprié ou honteux, spécialement ce genre de sort qui pourrait encourager ma motivation."

Hermione soupira et s'éloigna avec un hochement de tête, laissant Ron face au regard mortel de Harry. "Ronald, très cher, qu'est-ce que tu dois te dire ? _Finite Incantatum._" Demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

"Help ?" couina Ron.

Les yeux de Harry lancèrent des éclairs. "**IDIOT DE RONALD WEASLEY, ESPECE DE CRETIN FINI ! A QUELLE PUTAIN DE CHOSE AS-TU PENSE ? TU N'AS PAS DE CERVEAU ? PAS LE MOINDRE SENS COMMUN ? TU NE FAIS DONC RIEN AVEC CE QUE TU AS SOUS LE CRANE ? RIEN ? APRES TOUTES CES FOIS OU TU ETAIS APRES GINNY ET MOI QUAND ON SORTAIT, TU METS EN CLOQUES HERMIONE ENTRE TOUTES LES PUTAINS DE FILLES DE POUDLARD ! JE DEVRAIS TE TUER !"**

Harry le regarda, triomphant, comme Ron se laissait tomber sur le sol du dortoir en pleurnichant. Hermione semblait impressionnée. Harry n'avait jamais eu de bonnes et de longues crises de hurlements, pas même avec Salazar, et il révéla son sentiment alors qu'il s'abaissait au niveau de Ron en pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux du rouquin. Sa voix, quand il parla à nouveau, était douce comme un chuchotement, mais pas moins effrayante que son cri.

"Laisse-moi être clair, Weasley. Si j'entends quelque chose sur Herm et ce stupide coup de foudre après que tu sois parti et l'ais mis enceinte, je me sens bien de te faire faire comme une petite marche dans les jardins une nuit de pleine lune."

Ron hocha mollement la tête et le sourire de Harry se glaça davantage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom sourit à Severus Snape. "Vous avez trouvé, alors ?"

"Ce n'est _pas_ facile, Marcus." Severus haussa les épaules et lui tendit un morceau de papier avec une adresse inscrite dessus. "Maintenant, dites moi, je vous prie, pourquoi vous voulez tellement l'adresse de M. Potter."

"Je dois discuter de quelques petites choses avec les parents de Harry." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa l'adresse dans sa poche.

"Vraiment ?" Le ton de Severus était empreint d'incrédulité.

"Ouiiii." Les yeux de son aîné étaient froids et accompagnés d'un sourire narquois.

"Qu'avez-vous manigancé Marcus ?" grommela Severus, fatigué par le jeu de l'homme.

Tom ricana, son visage soudainement fermé. "Vous croyez vraiment que Harry a vécu une vie merveilleuse avec sa famille, n'est-ce pas ?" La curiosité était mêlée à ses mots.

La face de Severus se contorsionna horriblement. "Bien sûr qu'elle l'a été." Renifla l'homme. "Le Putain de Garçon-Qui-A-Sur-"

"Non."

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

Tom secoua la tête. "Severus, vous connaissez maintenant trop bien Harry pour repartir dans de vieux préjugés."

Severus se renfrogna mais dut admettre que le Mangemort près de lui marquait un point. Pendant les deux semaines et demie où il avait pu connaître mieux le-morveux-Potter, il ne s'était pas retrouvé face à un arrogant, bruyant, stupide et égocentrique Gryffondor comme l'était son père, mais à un jeune homme calme, brillant, poli, ressemblant presque à un Serpentard. En vérité, même la jeune miss Weasley avait montré une partie d'elle-même très Serpentard qui avait choqué le Maître de Potions une fois de plus.

"Votre Père était abusif, si je me rappelle bien ? Il vous haïssait, vous et votre Mère." La voix du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était étrangement douce.

Severus hocha la tête mollement. "Il buvait trop" fut le murmure de réponse.

"Vous et Harry n'êtes pas si différents, mais lui, son oncle ne boit pas, et vous n'avez pas un bouledogue comme cousin." Les yeux sauvages de l'homme se refroidirent.

Severus pinça les lèvres. "Et alors?"

Son aîné se leva lentement, semblant soudainement vieux et las, une vue que Severus n'avait jamais eu de lui. "Severus, nous sommes des Serpentard, et je vous ai dit plus tôt que Harry n'en est pas loin. Un masque est une chose simple à faire pour nous. Un masque qui nous voile et nous cache aux autres. Harry a un nom à faire libre. Ce jeune homme a appris qu'il devait sauver le monde et faire face à la mort à _onze ans_. " Les yeux étincelèrent, furieux, mais pas, nota Severus, contre lui, mais contre le parleur lui-même.

"Mais, vous savez ça." Un sourire triste." Chacun le sait, maintenant. Le Survivant. Il déteste ce nom. Il se hait lui-même." Le sorcier regarda l'autre homme dans la pièce avec lui. "Harry ne cherche pas la vengeance, il laisse juste les choses arriver. J'ai prévu de montrer à son bâtard de _cousin_ pourquoi je suis un Mangemort et pas un amoureux des Moldus." Sa voix était mortelle, provoquant un frisson qui glissa sur le Maître de Potions. "J'ai prévu de faire souhaiter aux Dursley de n'avoir jamais _regardé_ Harry Potter."

Comme Severus rencontrait les yeux de l'homme, il y vit son reflet, non pas dans les yeux sauvages mais dans des yeux _écarlate,_ ce qui lui fit lâcher un cri. _Juste Merlin…_ Son esprit se glaça alors qu'il réalisait comment la Lumière était duppé.

"Vous vous étranglez Severus" dit Tom, semblant amusé, dont le ton furieux était parti en un battement de cil. Severus se rappela soudainement, pourquoi cet homme passait pour un cinglé.

Le Maître des Potions secoua la tête. "Mon Seigneur, aucune personne sensée ne pourrait songer à vous en tant qu'amoureux des Moldus" chuchota-t-il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa autour de la table qui le séparait de Severus et força l'homme à lever la tête en mettant un doigt sous son menton, ses yeux sauvages se rétrécissant dangereusement. "Ne profitez pas de ma confiance pour vous tourner vers de mauvais côtés, Severus Snape. Vous _vivrez_ pour le regretter, quoique pas longtemps."

"Mon Seigneur, pardonnez-moi, mais je ne suis pas fou. J'ai pu voir que la Lumière avait clairement perdu. Mon allégeance est pour vous."

Tom hocha la tête une fois, avant de lâcher son cadet et de retourner rapidement à son fauteuil, de nouveau calme. "Bon choix."

Severus s'arrêta avant de décider de tester sa chance. "Mon Seigneur, êtes vous au courant que Pot-Harry ne veut pas trop de morts ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira, fermant les yeux. "Possible."

"Et ?"

De l'amusement colora les yeux sauvages alors que Tom les ouvrait pour regardait son serviteur. "Êtes-vous concerné par la bien-être de Harry, Severus ? C'est une surprise."

Severus pinça les lèvres. "Il est mon étudiant, Seigneur. Tant qu'il vit encore dans cette école, j'ai le devoir de veiller sur lui."

"Hm… Il faut une première fois à chaque chose, je suppose. Et pour ce que je prévois de faire à propos de la demande d'Harry pour qu'il y ait moins de meurtres de sang froid, je m'en accommoderai comme je peux. Si Dumbledore ressent le besoin de continuer ainsi, Harry pourra mettre de côté ses sentiments sur la mort s'il voit la fin de tout ça."

Severus soupira, hochant la tête. Il doutait que Dumbledore veuille laisser autant de gens le quitter encore. Une idée lui vint. "Mon seigneur, je sais que vous avez déjà pris plusieurs Gryffondor sous votre aile, ne serait-il pas bénéfique d'en faire autant pour les autres Maisons ? Spécialement en ce qui concerne les parents."

"Il y a des problèmes avec ça." Une lueur d'humour noir miroitait dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Comme par exemple le fait que les professeurs ne me montrent aucune confiance."

"Je verrai ce que je peux faire."murmura Severus.

"Parfait."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tu n'arriveras jamais à mettre un frein à ta colère, n'est-ce pas Harry ?" gloussa nerveusement Hermione alors que Harry fermait la porte. Ils s'assirent sur la couette tomate du lit du garçon.

"Nan. Compte sur moi pour l'amusement de faire des choses aussi soudainement" ricana Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire. "Oh, tu me manques définitivement trop quand tu n'es pas dans les parages."

Harry réalisa mollement qu'Hermione n'était pas seule à penser cela. " Ouais, tu m'as manquée aussi." Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Hermione glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et le laissa accroché là. " Accompagne moi à l'infirmerie ?"

Harry la regarda sévèrement. "Tu vas bien ?"

Le sourire de la jeune fille le rassura. " Oui. Madame Pomfresh m'a demandée de lui donner constamment des informations pour qu'elle sache si je commence _vraiment_ à avoir des problèmes. "

Harry hocha la tête. " Certainement. "Il glissa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. "Il faut juste espérer que Ginny ne nous verra pas." Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre les escaliers.

Hermione roula des yeux. " Vous n'êtes pas ensemble et je sais ça. Ginny sort avec un Serpentard brun et sexy. "

Harry éclata de rire. "Toi, Hermione Granger, tu es trop _rapide_ pour moi ! »

" Non, pas vraiment. Je les ai juste vus s'embrasser une fois pour se dire bonne nuit alors que tu les regardais avec un sourire heureux. J'ai d'abord pensé que vous étiez tous les trois ensemble, mais après je me suis imaginée ça plus tard et... "La jeune fille se tut soudainement.

Harry regarda autour de lui alors qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir. "Quoi ?"

Hermione lança à Harry un regard discret. "Que je me rappelle, qu'est-ce que tu fais à sortir avec le professeur Brutùs, de toutes façons ?"

Harry pâlit. " Ah, ouais... ça..."

" Oui, Harry. Ca."

"Tu ne peux le dire à personne ! Il aurait des problèmes !" supplia immédiatement Harry.

Hermione soupire. "Est-ce que tu vois Dumbledore le virer de l'école ? Je ne vais dire à personne que tu es attiré par un prof."

" Merci, Herm' "

" Cependant !"

"Merde."

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents au jeune homme qui la tenait encore de façon protectrice. " J'étais surprise. Pourquoi aucun des autres profs ne lui fait confiance ? »

Harry soupira. "Tu vas piquer une crise, je sais déjà ça."

"Harry, rien de ce que tu me dis n'a la moindre chance de me faire piquer une crise."

Harry sourit largement pendant un instant avant que son regard ne redevienne sérieux et qu'il la fixe du coin de l'œil sans stopper leur pas tranquille vers l'infirmerie. "C'est un Mangemort. Un Mangemort très _favorisé._"

Hermione hésita. "Ca explique que les Serpentards soient si soudainement aussi amicaux avec toi."

Harry hocha la tête, relevant qu'elle n'avait pas blanchi ou quoique ce soit d'autre. _Bien sûr_, se rappela-t-il. _Herm' n'est pas le genre de personne à pâlir. Elle pense à chaque chose avant tout._

"Est-ce qu'il a obtenu que Voldemort te laisse tranquille alors ?" demanda Hermione.

_Ayez confiance en Hermione pour toujours poser les bonnes questions. _Harry se crispa. "C'est compliqué."

Hermione le força à s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir et le poussa un peu plus loin, donc elle pouvait le regardait directement. Elle lança un Charme de Silence. Une fois le charme bien fait, Hermione parla, d'une voix douce. "Harry, t'es-tu promis à _Voldemort _?"

"Non." répondit honnêtement Harry. "Mais je ne suis plus sûr de Dumbledore non plus."

"Harry." Exaspération.

"Hermione, attends. Laisse moi une chance de m'expliquer, d'accord ?" la pria Harry. Hermione fit une pause pour réfléchir un bref instant avant d'hocher la tête pour qu'il continue. "Je ne veux pas de guerre. Je ne veux pas de morts. Tu sais ça. Plus longtemps on se bat, plus il y a de morts. Je veux la paix. _Tout le monde_ veut la paix, même Voldemort. Je suis fatigué de jouer à ce long jeu d'échec avec Voldemort. Et si j'ai à prendre mes propres couleurs pour le faire, alors qu'il en soit ainsi."

"Tu es du côté d'un homme qui te veut _mort_ ?" demanda Hermione, incrédule.

"Non. Plus maintenant. On est venu à une trêve en quelque sorte, durant l'été. Ginny m'a forcé à admettre que j'étais attiré par Marcus, et a forcé Marcus à admettre qu'il était attiré par moi. Voldemort ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur homme, alors il a _dû_ faire de nouvelles concessions."

"C'est super, pour _toi._" La voix d'Hermione était froide.

Harry se renfrogna soudainement. "Hermione Granger, si tu crois une putain de seconde que je vais rester debout et laisser Voldemort tuer tous les Moldus et les nés de Moldus à vue, alors on demandera à Mme Pomfresh de vérifier si ta tête va bien. Ne venais-je pas juste de dire que je ne veux pas de morts inutiles ? Voldemort est parfaitement conscient de la distance que je lui laisse avant de revenir me battre."

"Harry, qui est Marcus Brutùs au juste ?"

Harry ferma brusquement la bouche et la fixa.

Soudainement, les yeux de Hermione s'arrondirent et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement, pâlissant rapidement.

Harry pivota sur lui-même et se retrouva face à face avec un Tom Riddle furieux. Le Sort de Silence se morcela et mourut alors que Hermione s'accrochait à l'épaule de Harry pour se soutenir. Harry laissa sa main sur la sienne et lança un sale regard aux yeux écarlate du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Arrête de la fixer."

" 'Arrête de la fixer' "se moqua Tom, furieux.

"Tom" fit la voix de Harry dans un grognement bas.

Le Dark Lord se glaça et rencontra le regard vert. _Tu étais_ paniqué_, Harry !_

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !" répliqua le garçon, furieux. "Je peux prendre soin de moi-même." Il jeta un regard à Hermione qui était secouée, et se força à se calmer. "Viens. Avant que tu ne t'évanouisses."

"J'ai juste besoin de m'asseoir..." murmura-t-elle les yeux encore fixés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Ne fais pas attention à Tom. Il est juste bien trop protecteur." Dit froidement Harry en la forçant à tourner et à recommencer à marcher vers l'Infirmerie.

Tom se renfrogna et suivit les deux septième années à distance, sachant que Harry le sentait et l'ignorait simplement. Il sonda l'esprit d'Harry. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ?_

Un soupir fatigué vint du jeune Gryffondor. _Ron l'a mis enceinte il y a quelques mois._

_Ce serait le même Ron qui était constamment après toi et Ginny pour que vous ne couchiez pas ensemble ? Qui t'as descendu à chaque occasion ? Qui est supposé être ton meilleur ami ? Ce Ron là ?_

_Ca devrait être lui, oui._

_Merlin. Si je n'avais pas promis à Gin que je ne tuerai pas sa famille, j'étranglerai cet enfant._

Harry répondit par un rire sans joie.

"Harry ?" murmura doucement Hermione.

"Ca va ?"

"Oui" Elle fit une pause. "De quoi parliez vous ?"

"Hm ? Ah oui. Il disait qu'il tuerait Ron s'il n'avait pas promis à Ginny de ne pas le faire."

"Ginny est au courant de tout ça ?"

"Quelle gamine intelligente, n'est-ce pas ?" acquiesça Tom, calquant son rythme de marche sur le leur. Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé et se ratatina contre Harry, mais continua à marcher, mais seulement parce qu'elle le devait.

"Je ne vous blesserai pas, Granger. Harry ne me laissera pas faire."

"Aucune chance. Herm est de la famille" rétorqua Harry.

"Pour un enfant qui ne veut pas que la seule famille qu'il a soit vivante, tu as certainement une grande famille." Renifla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les yeux flamboyant.

"Dit l'orphelin, avec sa famille de Mangemort." Murmura Harry, si bas que seul Hermione put entendre.

La jeune femme gloussa et jeta un regard en coin à l'homme qui marchait avec eux. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau bleu-vert, et ses cheveux avaient une douce teinte de brun. Sa peau était blanche, mais pas mortellement pâle comme Harry avait décrit le Riddle du journal de leur seconde année. Son corps était grand et mince, ses muscles saillaient doucement sous ses longues robes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé avant, n'avait pas eu de raison de le faire. Il _avait vraiment_ l'air jeune, et ne ressemblait pas à un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans.

Les yeux bleu-vert trouvèrent la brune dont il sentait le regard, et Hermione regarda ailleurs, rougissant doucement. Harry roula des yeux.

"Ici." Tom tint la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte pour les laisser entrer tous les deux.

"Miss Granger ! M. Potter ! Que s'est-il passé ?" s'écria Madame Pomfrey, courant vers eux, sans voir le professeur.

"Marcus a fait une petite peur à Herm quand nous étions sur le chemin de son habituel rendez-vous" expliqua Harry, aidant une Hermione fatiguée à s'installer dans un lit.

Madame Pomfrey lança un regard renfrogné au professeur et en prit note. "Un peu plus d'attention, Professeur Brutùs. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que le Professeur Snape pour donner aux élèves des attaques cardiaques."

Le regard de Tom se baissa et il eut l'air vraiment désolé, déclenchant un gloussement de chez Hermione et un grand sourire d'Harry.

"C'est un être humain, juste comme toi et moi" murmura Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête. _C'est une situation si étrange..._

"Très bien." L'attention de Madame Pomfresh revint à Hermione. "Normalement M. Weasley aurait dû vous emmener ici..." sembla-t-elle soudain réaliser.

"Ron est actuellement un peu occupé," grogna Harry, la colère brillant dans ses yeux. Il sentit une réponse furieuse venir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais l'expression de Tom était beaucoup mieux contrôlée que la sienne.

"Occupé ?" répondit Madame Pomfrey, sceptique. "Qu'avez-vous fait, le traîner nu dans la Grande Salle ?"

"Peut être la semaine prochaine" répondit Harry. "Aujourd'hui, il a appris _exactement_ ce que signifiait que d'être "rouge comme une tomate"."

"Une tomate très _sourde_. Harry lui a hurlé dessus." Finit brièvement Hermione, une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux. "Vas-tu_ vraiment_ le traîner nu dans la Grande salle ?"

Harry haussa les épaules. "Dumbledore piquerait une crise. Encore."

Madame Pomfresh secoua sombrement la tête. Elle était incluse dans la large partie de Poudlard qui pensait que Harry aurait dû être renvoyé après la blague qu'il avait joué au professeur de potions. Depuis lors, il s'était vengé de quelques autres étudiants avec qui il avait un compte à régler, ce n'était pas aussi sérieux que le professeur, mais chaque farce jouée méritait une expulsion et il n'avait rien eut d'autre que les discours animés de Dumbledore que Harry oubliait très vite.

"Le jour où Albus Dumbledore prendra l'une de tes farces silencieusement sera le jour où je mangerai un sorbet de citron".

"Marcus, le jour où cet homme m'expulsera, je danserai _nu_ sur le toit de l'école." Répliqua Harry.

"Je suis sûr que je peux faire quelque chose pour ça."

"Ne me joue pas de farce."

Hermione gloussa alors que Madame Pomfresh soupirait. "Vous deux…"

"Qui a dit que c'était raisonnable (1)?" s'enquit Tom alors que Hermione s'étendait, riant.

"Les choses _non_ raisonnables ne sont pas autorisées dans l'école, Marcus."

"Vous pensez vraiment qu'il m'incendierait pour quelque chose de sans importance comme ça ?"

"Je devrai dire oui."

"Même si cela signifie embaucher les jumeaux Weasley pour prendre ma place ?"

"Je pense qu'il stopperait seulement un peu Voldie."

Ceci, bien sûr, fit rire Hermione sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, Madame Pomfresh les regardait en faisant son travail du mieux qu'elle pouvait et Tom étouffa un petit rire.

"_Voldemort, _enseignant la défense contre les forces du mal ? Je ne peux pas imaginer ça."

"Moi je peux." Prétendit Harry alors qu'il tournait sa baguette vers Marcus, posant sur son viage un horrible masque de fureur. "Cette réponse n'est pas la bonne ! _Crucio !_"

Tom fit semblant de s'écrouler de douleur.

"Dehors ! Tous les deux !" ordonna Pomfresh, essayant de ne pas sourire. Hermione rit à gorge déployée, tenant ses côtes alors que l'infirmière les forçait à quitter la chambre.

_Ca a marché ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui a marché ? _Harry regarda Tom alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur de l'infirmerie.

_Tu vas obtenir d'elle qu'elle me fasse confiance ?_

_A ce propos, tu as corrompu beaucoup de Gryffondor, _déclara mielleusement Harry

_Et tu t'en moques_

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça._

Il y eut une longue pause pendant laquelle tous deux se laissèrent aller à leurs propres pensées.

_Devrai-je dire Severus de passer sa colère sur Weasley et d'être plus conciliant avec Granger ?_

_S'il te plaît._

_Bien sûr. _

_Pourquoi t'es-tu levé plus tôt ?_

_Pour parler à Severus. _

_De ?_

_Rien de grave._

_Tom…_

_En fait, j'ai perdu mon calme._

_S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas jeté d' Impardonnable dans l'école…_

_Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Severus sait qui je suis réellement, maintenant._

_J'aurais dû parier avec toi…_

_Quoi ? Deviner combien de temps les autres mettront à tout découvrir ?_

_Mh._

_Eh bien, c'est plus facile pour les gens qui ont continuellement à faire avec moi._

_C'est _

_C'est encore plus facile quand tu perds ton emprise sur le Glamour et que tes yeux rouges se montrent. _

_Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute si personne d'autre n'a des yeux rouges._

_Tom, amour, personne d'autre ne _veut_ des yeux comme les tiens. Ca fait peur. _

_Tu ne sembles pas penser pareil qu'eux. _La voix de Tom était amusée comme il regardait affamé le Gryffondor à côté de lui.

_Arrête._

_Désolé… _Les yeux bleu-vert tombèrent sur le mur de pierre avant qu'ils ne se regardent encore. _Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère contre moi. Je suis juste… inquiet._

_Spécialement quand Ginny n'est pas dans les environs pour me sauver, _répondit Harry, amusé.

_Spécialement, oui. _Tom se tut un moment avant de continuer._ Tu as l'air bien quand tu es en colère, c'est quand tu as peur ou que tu es inquiet que tu commences à paniquer. Quand tu commences à paniquer, tu peux faire une rechute._

Harry le regarda, surpris. _Tu fais comme ci tu savais._

_Je sais._

Harry se rappela soudainement que Tom avait grandi dans un orphelinat Moldu. Durant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale. Il laissa échapper un frisson et se rapprocha de Tom.

Une main réconfortante se glissa autour des épaules d'Harry et l'étreignit davantage. _Je te protégerai. Je te le jure._

_Et mes amis ?_

_Bien sûr._

_Même mes amis nés de Moldus ?_

Tom ne manqua pas un battement de cœur. _Jusqu'au dernier d'entre eux, peu importe leur sang, leur couleur de peau ou tout ce que tu veux._

Harry le croyait.

À suivre…


	26. Chapter 26

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

**Chapitre 26**

« Je suis officiellement perdue » annonça Ginny, s'arrêtant à la porte d'entrée pour regarder les gens qui étaient déjà dans les appartements de Tom.

Hary lui fit un signe de là où il était assis, c'est-à-dire sur les genoux de Tom, au grand ennui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Entre. Sois polie avec Herm' pendant que tu y es. »

« Poli, Harry ? » s'enquit Draco, jetant un œil à la jeune femme brune qui se retourna.

Harry grogna et cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Je suis entouré d'idiots. Tom, aide-moi ! »

Ginny fut la première à repérer l'erreur. « Attends ! » Ses yeux s'agrandirent, alors qu'elle regardait la jeune Gryffondor et le jeune homme sur les genoux de Tom. « Elle sait et Dumbledore ne nous a pas encore tous tués ? »

« Harry ne t'avait pas demandé de rester courtoise ? » s'enquit Tom avec douceur. « Je ne crois pas qu'être poli signifie fixe quelqu'un, et spécialement la bouche grande ouverte. »

Il y eut le son de plusieurs bouches qui se fermèrent brusquement et le groupe de Serpentards et de Gryffondor se rassirent sur leur chaise ou canapé, restant éloigné d'Hermione.

Harry jeta un regard rempli de compassion à Hermione. La fille roula des yeux mais hocha la tête.

« Vous serez sympa avec elle, ou je vous piégerai tous. » les informa Harry avec une moue moqueuse.

Blaise prétendit le regarder, horrifié. «Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas poli d'agresser une femme enceinte. » fut la réponse de Tom comme il regardait Harry.

« Enceinte ? » Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione qui rougit et baissa la tête, faisant mentalement une liste des choses horribles à faire au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir lâché la bombe ainsi.

« Même si elle est une Née-de-Moldus… » ajouta Tom presque pensif. Le cri suivant laissa savoir à chacun qu'Harry l'avait puni pour ce commentaire, probablement d'un coup de coude dans le ventre de Tom.

« Hermione, comment ? » demanda doucement Ginny à son aînée, les yeux inquiets.

Hermione adressa à Harry un regard plaintif et le jeune homme aux yeux verts força l'attention des autres à revenir vers lui.

« C'était Ron. Quand il est sorti avec elle pour son anniversaire. Cet idiot l'a fait boire. » Les yeux émeraudes brûlèrent fièrement alors que l'adolescent parlait.

« Je vais aller dire à Ron ma façon de penser. » déclara Seamus, se levant malgré les protestations de Blaise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » dit froidement Hermione. «Harry l'a transformé en tomate il y a deux heures. »

Le groupe d'étudiants se tourna vers Harry pour le regarder avec stupeur. Draco sourit largement. « Weaslaid la tomate. Cela sonne assez bien. »

« C'est vrai ». L'attention revint vers Harry. « Draco, tu peux t'arranger pour que le reste des maisons sache que Hermione est sous ma protection ? Pour que le mot passe chez les Serdaigle et les Pouffsouffle ? »

« Oui, Mère » répliqua Draco, roulant des yeux.

« Être sous ta protection a quelque chose de spécial ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« J'ai ordonné à mes serviteurs qu'ils veillent à ce que leurs enfants écoutent et se conduisent bien envers Harry. » répondit Tom pour l'adolescent.

« Ce n'est pas comme si les représailles de Harry n'étaient pas assez effrayantes » fit remarquer Théodore.

« Personne ne veut être du mauvais côté, » approuva Pansy.

« Ne suis-je pas spécial ? » renifla le Gryffondor aux cheveux bruns.

« Harry, mon amour, tu es très spécial » répondit Tom, enlaçant la poitrine de l'adolescent.

Harry sourit sans faire attention aux gloussements des Serpentards, de Ginny et de Seamus. Hermione sourit, amusée par leurs bêtises.

_C'est un groupe très différent de ce à quoi on aurait pu s'attendre,_ admit-elle.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Est-ce que vous savez combien c'est ennuyeux ? » se plaignit Ginny, alors qu'ils grognaient tous, à la surprise d'Hermione.

« Il devrait y avoir un sort qui nous indiquerait la personne dehors avant qu'on bouge » acquiesça Harry, s'asseyant sur le canapé, entre Hermione et Ginny. Seamus tira la langue ses amis Gryffondor alors qu'il se blotissait contre Blaise. Les deux garçons sortaient officiellement ensemble un jour avant les vacances de Noël, qu'ils s'asseoient ensemble n'avait pas d'importance.

« Je vous déteste tous les deux » dit Théodore, s'asseyant près de Blaise.

« Pourquoi faites vous tout ça ? » demanda Hermione alors que Tom allait lentement ouvrir, ignorant l'incessant toquement.

« Les apparences. Nous ne savons pas qui est à la porte. Si c'est, par exemple, Dumbledore, nous serions mal s'il nous voyait assis comme nous l'étions » expliqua doucement Harry comme Tom s'approchait de la porte.

« Silence. » ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Severus Snape entra en catastrophe dans la pièce, plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire. Tom ferma brutalement la porte, tout en restant aux aguets, alors que Harry se levait du canapé pour aller chercher au professeur de Potion quelque thé calmant. Les autres étudiants les regardaient, choqués.

« Parle. » ordonna Tom, une fois que Harry ait amené le thé.

« Dumbledore a ordonné que des Auror viennent et fouillent vos chambres » expliqua Severus. « Je pense qu'il essaye de se débarasser de vous aussi vite qu'il le peut. »

« Il suspecte quelque chose ? » demanda Harry, curieux. Les autres étudiants les suivaient du regard, silencieux, Hermione avec des yeux vidés par le choc.

« Il a remarqué les informations manquantes » répondit Severus, regardant Tom de façon expressive.

Le regard du Lord Noir s'assombrit. « Maudit soit-il. » Ses yeux balayèrent les étudiants qui les observaient toujours. « Je dois vous suggérer de tous partir. Harry, prends tes livres avec toi. Demande aux Serpentard d'en prendre, si tu veux. »

« D'accord. » Le jeune homme se glissa jusqu'à la chambre de Tom pour prendre tout le matériel illégal qu'il avait demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de conserver pour lui. C'était dans un coffre qu'il rapetissa et mit dans sa poche avant de rejoindre le salon. « C'est bon » indiqua-t-il au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les yeux de Tom se tournèrent vers les étudiants qui semblaient prêt à partir, puis vers Severus. « Severus, je veux que tu partes aussi. S'il pense que tu m'as averti… »

« Bien. » Le Maître de Potions se leva avec un profond soupir, jetant un regard menaçant à la silhouette d'Hermione, et fronça les sourcils.

« Professeur ? » demanda Harry en douceur, captivant l'attention. « Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider avec cette potion sur laquelle nous travaillions en classe, la dernière fois ? »

Les Serpentard comprirent vite. « Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes » ajouta Draco. « Je pense que nous aurions tous besoin d'un peu d'aide. »

« Et ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose pour Ginny d'en faire autant » murmura Hermione, entrant dans leur jeux.

« Vraiment ? » fit Snape en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte.

Comme le groupe partait, Harry étreignit brièvement Tom._** ::Sois prudent Tom. Les ruses de Dumbledore. ::**_ siffla-t-il, comme avertissement, faisant sourire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Sois prudent, toi. » répondit Tom avant de le pousser hors de ses appartement. _Rejoins les autres_.

_Je t'aime aussi,_ rit Harry avant qu'il ne rattrape les autres pour les emmener dans un passage secret.

« Personne ne connait cette école comme notre Harry, » murmura Draco, ravi.

« Je crois que vous devrez vous battre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de proclamer M. Potter vôtre, M. Malfoy. » remarqua Snape.

« Tu ne détestes pas quand il a raison ? » demanda Harry au blond alors qu'ils arrivaient au bureau de Severus, dans les donjons.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter » repliqua Draco. Les étudiants éclatèrent tous de rire alors que Severus ouvrait la porte de son bureau et leur faisait signe d'entrer.

« Puis-je demander pourquoi Miss Granger se joint à notre petite… fête ? » demanda le Maître des Potions, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry regarda Hermione, lui demandant la permission de dire au professeur son secret, mais l'adolescente haussa juste les épaules, sans l'aider. Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Severus. « Il semble que Ron l'ait mise enceinte. J'ai piqué une colère contre Ron et l'ai changé en tomate, puis j'ai accompagné Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour vérifier son état. Sur le chemin, nous avons eu une conversation sur Tom, et il s'est montré là-bas pour savoir pourquoi j'étais en colère, » expliqua volontiers l'adolescent.

« C'est la _seconde _fois que tu fais une erreur, » s'écria Ginny, ennuyée.

Harry cilla plusieurs fois alors que les autres étudiants retenaient leurs rires et que Severus essayait de ne pas sourire. « Euh, Ginny, en temps normal je sais ce que je fais. Herm' savait déjà et je dois aussi supposer que Snape aussi savait déjà, me trompé-je ? »

« Harry, le Professeur Snape ne savait rien la dernière fois que nous étions ensemble. » fit remarquer raisonnablement Théodore.

« Hé, ce n'est pas ma faute vous êtes tout le temps derrière. »

« Tu as _demandé _à être ensorcelé » grommela Ginny.

« La meilleure farce est celle à laquelle tu t'attends le moins » rétorqua Harry.

Severus roula des yeux. « Tout cela est passionnant. Toutefois, j'ai une pile de copies à corriger. Vous pouvez m'aider ou aller supporter Dumbledore. »

« Hm, je vais vous aider. » dit Draco, se portant immédiatement volontaire.

« Moi aussi » acquiesça Théodore alors que Blaise et Pansy hochait aussi la tête.

Hermione soupira. « Si vous voulez de moi, Professeur… »

Severus agita sa main vers le tas de papier et ils s'installèrent devant des piles de tailles variables. « Venez, alors. » Ils s'attelèrent à la tâche, se détournant de Harry, Ginny et Seamus. « Et vous trois ? »

« Seam peut m'aider » déclara Blaise à son petit ami. Seamus le rejoignit avec un regard soulagé.

Severus se tourna vers les deux autres. « Et bien ? »

« Monsieur, j'ai _vraiment _besoin d'aide pour quelques potions » marmonna Ginny.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Aidez-la. » suggéra-t-il. « Tom et moi sommes pensons que vous devriez être plus aimable envers ceux de notre petit groupe. Donnez aux autres étudiants une bonne raison de repenser au côté de Dumbledore et tout ça. Particulièrement Ron. »

Severus ricana. « Qui a besoin de Dumbledore ? Nous vous avons vous. »

« Oh, vous pensez que je peux encore manipuler les choses ? » répondit Harry sur le ton de la taquinerie. Lui et Severus avait bâti une étrange sorte d'amitié qui était principalement supportée par des piques et insultes. Cependant, Harry trouvait que Severus l'écoutait, et plus encore qu'il était souvent d'accord avec lui.

« Vraiment. »

« Ah, je garantis que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que Dumbledore. » fut la réponse d'Harry.

« C'est certain. » Severus hocha la tête vers Ginny d'un air absent. "Prenez un chaudron et les ingrédients. Je vous aiderai. » Ordonna-t-il pointant le doigt vers la réserve de la pièce.

Comme la jeune fille alla chercher les choses dont elle avait besoin, Severus tourna son regard vers Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous semblerions meilleurs si j'arrêtais de rembarrer quelques personnes ? »

Harry sourit de façon narquoise. « Les rumeurs. Les rumeurs qui commenceront quand les étudiants reviendront. Peu importe la Maison, ils seront tous ici. Les rumeurs nourrissent Poudlard, Professeur. Les rumeurs nourriront la discorde dans l'école. »

« Quelles sortes de rumeurs ? » demanda Hermione par dessus un papier. Les autres se regardèrent, curieux.

« La vérité. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Qu'il y a des Mangemorts parmi les enseignants. Que Voldemort est en train de gagner. Que ma foi envers Dumbledore est vacillante. » Les yeux émeraude de Harry brillèrent de machiavélisme. « Les ombres du doute s'étendront rapidement. Dumbledore me laissera m'échapper avec ces histoires. Les Serpentard le haïssent. Les Serdaigles se posent des questions à son sujet. Les Gryffondor commenceront à s'interroger sur leurs propres alliances. Les Poufsouffles changeront de camp. Les professeurs s'interrogeront sur les motivations de Dumbledore. Il y en a pas mal parmi eux qui veulent que je sois renvoyé. »

« Tu prévoyais ça depuis des mois… » murmura Ginny. « Et nous n'avions aucun indice. »

Les Serpentard semblaient aussi estomaqués que la rouquine Gryffondor.

« Oui et non. » admit Harry. « Les farces ont d'abord débuté pour mon propre intérêt, puis les choses ont évolué. Le résultat aide Tom, lentement. »

« Personne ne pensera jamais qu'une simple farce pourrait faire tomber une école. » dit Draco. « Harry Potter, je crois que tu es le plus malin d'entre nous. »

« Dray, la vérité est dite, je suis _moi-même_ le plus malin pour cette fois. »

« Rappelle moi de rester de ton côté. » murmura Ginny alors qu'elle posait son chaudron.

« Moi aussi. » acquiesça Severus, choquant tout le monde, même Harry. « Si je redis qu'un Gryffondor est la pire chose dans l'existence, que quelqu'un me frappe et me rappelle Potter. » ajouta-t-il.

Harry sourit largement, alors que les autres riaient. « Je ne dirais pas ça en ma présence si j'étais vous, professeur. Je pourrai prendre cela pour argent comptant. »

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil au garçon. « N'étiez vous pas supposé faire quelque chose qui impliquait quelque chose comme vous allant vers les appartements de mon Seigneur ? »

Harry roula des yeux. « Ouais, ouais. On se voit au dîner. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom se renfrogna à la vue de Dumbledore alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et se trouvait nez à nez avec l'homme au grand sourire. « Puis-je vous aider, monsieur le Directeur ? »

« Oui. Marcus, ces gentlemans, » Dumbledore indiqua les Aurors derrière lui et Tom dût se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour réprimer un commentaire sur l'appelation « gentleman », « aimeraient jeter un œil à vos appartements. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Alors nous devrons vous emmener d'ici et vous serez accusé de travailler pour Vous-Savez-Qui. » répliqua l'un des Auror.

« Non, je ne sais pas qui. » répondit Tom, glacial. Aux regards haineux qu'il reçut, il roula des yeux et soupira en signe d'exaspération. « Voldemort, espèce de trouillards. Dites déjà son nom. » Il sourit, moqueur comme ils frissonnèrent. « Et pour ce qui est de mon 'statut' de Mangemort, je vous assure que je ne porte pas la Marque Noir. Vérifiez si le cœur vous en dit. Je ne travaille pas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit Dumbledore, suspicieux.

Tom jeta un regard de défi au vieux sorcier. « Vraiment. Me contesteriez-vous quand je vous dis la vérité ? Quel problème y a-t-il avec vous autres qui préférez les mensonges aux vérités ? »

Les Aurors ne semblèrent pas ravis de l'accusation, mais Tom ne s'en souciait pas.

« Marcus, vous êtes juste en train d'aggraver votre cas. »

Tom se renfrogna et recula pour les laisser entrer. Il se décala juste assez pour entraver le chemin des deux Auror, souriant innocemment quand ils se tournèrent pour le regarder.

Dumbledore foula facilement le plancher, mais Tom réussit à faire comme si le Directeur n'était pas là.

Il le regarda sombrement, alors que l'homme commençait à se diriger vers sa chambre. _Ils s'attendent à ce que je range mes artefacts de magie noire dans ma chambre ?_

Harry pouffa à la plainte. I_ls ne savent pas où tu vis le reste du temps. Tout ce qu'ils savent c'est que tu n'as pas une vraie maison pour garder ces choses._

_Heureusement que je t'ai pour ce genre d'aléas de la vie._

_Tu ne saurais pas quoi faire sans moi et tu le sais._

_Je sais vraiment bien ce que je ferais sans vous, M. Potter. Je vais faire une liste des dernières trente ou quarante années. Je pourrai sûrement trouver dedans, si je m'en donne la peine._

_Espèce d'idiot !_

_Tu as parlé à Severus à propos de ce plan ?_

_Oui, oui. Il est d'accord. ? Nous commencerons à répandre la rumeur une fois que les étudiants commenceront à partir. En fait…_

_Quoi ?_

_Y a-t-il un moyen pour que l'un ou deux d'entre nous soit dans le train sur le chemin de la maison pour commencer les rumeur, qu'elle ait déjà le temps de voyager avant que le train n'arrive ?_

_Bonne idée. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Tom sourit mentalement d'un air sournois. Peut-être que quelques uns de mes Mangemorts pourraient rapperler leurs enfants et quelques uns de leurs amis pendant les vacances._

_Laisse moi deviner, tu t'inclues là dedans._

_Peut-être. Je pourrais prendre ces artefacts que ces idiots cherchent._

_Hé ! Tu pourrais !_

_Je pense que je vais appeler mes Mangemorts aussitôt que ces crétins seront partis. Tu seras bien avec Serpentard ?_

_Oui, oui. Par contre n'appelle pas Snape. Il doit occuper quelqu'un d'autre, et bien que ce soit difficile, éloigner Dumbledore._

_Je sais._ Tom fit une pause, ses yeux balayant la pièce alors que les Aurors échangeaient des grogement. « Avez-vous _vraiment _fini ? » grommela-t-il. Harry rit dans son esprit.

« Oui.» L'un des hommes se leva et se planta devant lui. « C'est fait. Rien trouvé. »

« Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? Aucun respect pour les honnêtes gens, de nos jours » renifla Tom, roulant des yeux. « Par Merlin. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Très bien. Merci de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, Marcus. »

« Oh, bien sûr. La prochaine fois que vous prévoirez une visite, prévenez moi avant. Je serai sûr d'avoir quelque chose d'un peu plus incrimminant que, comment dire, ma baguette. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils alors que les Aurors s'éclipsaient. « Vraiment… »

« Vous savez, Dumbledore, je ne suis pas sûr de passer le reste de mes vacances ici. Ce n'est pas assez privé. Je suis sûr que vous comprendrez. »

« Bien sûr, » grogna Dumbledore sachant qu'il n'y avait de toute façon rien qu'il puisse dire.

« Je savais que vous verriez les choses comme moi ! » sourit Tom, triomphant. « Au revoir, Dumbledore. Peut-être vous verrai-je pour dîner, peut-être pas. Nous verrons. »

« Oui. » Le vieux Directeur quitta la pièce et se tourna pour regarder son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fermer la porte rapidement derrière mauvaises surprises abondaient dans la vie et Dumbledore avait le sentiment que l'autre homme prévoyait de rejoindre la maison d'un ami pour les vacances plus tôt qu'il n'aimerait. Il soupira et retourna dans son bureau. Les Aurors étaient déjà partis.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Salazar ? »

La tête du fantôme surgit du lit et regarda le Gryffondor un long moment avant de passer le reste de son corps dans la chambre. « Tu as l'air troublé. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Tom pour Noël, et maintenant, il y a des chances que nous puissions partir pour les vacances. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour répandre des rumeurs dans le train » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Salazar s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda le garçon alors que celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées. « Nous connaissons tous les deux un cadeau que Marvolo aimerait et chérirait… »

Harry soupira, secouant la tête. « Pas encore… Je - »

« Oui, oui. » coupa Salazar avec un geste de ma main, et l'adolescent se tut. « Où irais-tu, pour ce que tu sais ? »

« Probablement avec des Mangemort pour que Tom soit sûr que nous allons bien. »

Salazar hocha la tête. « Garde la tête froide et en attendant questionne les Mangemort sur ce qu'ils feraient s'ils lui offraient quelque chose à Noël. »

« Je suppose que cela pourrait marcher. »

« _Bien sûr _que cela marchera ! »

« Puisque vous le dites, oui. » Sourit Harry. « Vous aviez déjà mentionné cela avant »

« C'est bon de savoir que tu m'écoutes enfin. » renifla le fantôme. « Au fait, quel est ce coffre que tu as fait tomber dans mon lit ? »

« Oh, c'était quelques uns de mes livres et objets de magie noire. Tom me les gardait, mais il a dû les perdre rapidement quand Dumbledore a appelé des Aurors pour vérifier sa chambre au peigne fin. »

« Et ils ont trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Rien du tout. Tom n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et un génie pour rien. Bien sûr, Dumbledore ne _savait _pas qu'il traitait avec son plus brillant étudiant quand il leur a demandé de chercher, donc il n'a pas pensé à mettre en œuvre un scan magique de la chambre, qui, s'il l'avait fait, aurait été bien assez pour détecter les boucliers. »

« Bien, » soupira doucement Salazar. « Je suppose que votre compagnie à tous les deux va me manquer. »

« Oh, je suis certain que vous survivrez. Je veux dire, vous l'avez fait depuis si longtemps. » répondit Harry.

Salazar se renfrogna. « Petit Gryffondor, tu penses trop à toi. »

« Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je suis dans la Chambre des Secrets et sous l'école. Comme mes appartements donnent sur la Tour Gryffondor… »

« Oh, tais-toi. »

Harry éclata de rire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Salazar, nos discussions me manqueront tout autant. »

« Hm. »

« Oh, et tout à l'heure, j'ai transformé Ron en tomate. »

« En tomate ? »

« Oui, en tomate. Apparemment, il a fait boire Herm à son dernier anniversaire, et comme le jaloux ex-petit ami qu'il est, il l'a forcée à coucher avec lui et l'a mise enceinte. »

Salazar renifla. « En tomate. Est-là le mieux que tu pouvais faire ? »

« Non, il commençait tout juste à y ressembler, mais j'ai promis à Herm de ne rien faire de trop dangereux ou de fatal, ou je ne sais quoi. Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a mieux à faire que le transformer en une vulgaire tomate. »

« Et bien après que j'ai crié jusqu'à qu'il soit sourd et ait mouillé son pantalon… »

« Il l'a vraiment fait ? »

« Il y _avait _une grosse tâche noire dessus, ouais. »

Salazar éclata de rire. « Incroyable. Le Gryffondor qui se pisse dessus et qui est transformé en tomate. Tu aurais dû prendre des photos. »

« Pourquoi, vous auriez voulu voir ? »

« Non. Cependant, ça aurait fait un très bel effet sur papier. »

A ces mots, Harry tomba dans une crise de rire qu'il ne put arrêter.

_Ah petit Gryffondor, quelle image tu donnes quand tu ris. Je pense que Marvolo serait heureux de te voir simplement rire aussi_ _ouvertement. Le cadeau de Noël de tous les jours._

« Hé, Salazar ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« De quelle couleur était vos yeux lorsque vous étiez vivant ? »

« Rouge. »

« Rouge ? »

« Oui. A peu près la même couleur que celle de ta maison. »

« Oh. » Harry gratta l'arrière de sa tête. « De quelle couleur était les yeux de Godric ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis curieux, c'est tout. »

« Ils étaient verts, » soupira Salazar. « Du même vert que les tiens. »

« C'est ironique. »

« De quoi ? »

« Et bien, vos yeux sont de la couleur de l'autre maison. Et Helga et Rowena ? »

Salazar sourit. « Rowena les avait jaune, Helga bleu profond. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Vous quatre étiez étranges. »

« Je suppose que oui. »

« Mais c'est mignon. »

« Mignon ? »

« Comment vous avez choisi les yeux de l'autre comme vos couleurs. » Harry sourit. « Alors, est-ce que vous et Godric aviez une relation ? »

Salazar jeta un coup d'œil au garçon. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? »

« Oh, plusieurs choses. Votre couleur favorite, votre tendance à parler de lui tout le temps, et le portrait de lui que vous avez oublié d'enlever cette fois du bord de la cheminée. »

Le regard de Salazar balaya la cheminée et, comme il se renfrognait, tomba sur le portrait de Grodric. « Très intelligent. »

« C'est mignon. »

« La ferme. »

Harry rit. « Et Helga et Rowena ? »

« Coup de foudre je dirais. J'ai entendu dire qu'elles étaient mortes à quelques jours

d'intervalle. »

« C'est mignon. »

« Au moins, je sais déjà que tu es gay. »

« Hé ! »

« Va retrouver tes amis, petit Gryffondor. » Salazar fit un geste vers la porte. « Dis leur à propos de cette idée de départ. Piège quelqu'un. Ce que tu veux. »

« Vous allez bien ? »

Le fantôme haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi non ? »

Harry pinça les lèvres mais se leva tout de même. « Bien. Je vous verrai quand je reviendrais, sur l'honneur de Gryffondor. »

« Rien de pire que ça. »

« Si vous le dites. » soupira Harry. « Joyeux Noël Salazar. Je-» Il s'interrompit et le fantôme se tourna pour le regarder, ce qui, pour une étrange raison, amena du rouge sur les joues de Harry. « Je suis sûr que vous lui manquez aussi, » réussit-il à murmurer avant de tourner pour remonter par le couloir.

Salazar sourit simplement en remerciement. « Faites confiance à un Gryffondor pour savoir quoi dire. »

À suivre…


	27. Chapter 27 partie 1

Alors groupe, voici le dernier chapitre de re-postage corrigé ceux qui suivrons feront partie de nouvelle traduction, soyer donc indulgent envers l'attente. Il y a 47 chapitres et il en reste un peu moins de la moitié. Je promets de faire de mon mieux, mais certain chapitre son très long. J'espère que vous aimerai cette partie du chapitre 27 la parti 2 est en chemin alors a bientôt.

Petite correction sur le chapitre il restait des mots non-traduit.

Merci pour les reviews

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **_

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' blabla'': pensé_

: blabla: fourchelangue

_blabla conversation télépathique_

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell

**Chapitre 27**

Partie 1

« Tom et moi avons un nouveau plan. »

« Vous deux, vous traversez ces choses trop rapidement. »

Harry sourit à Ginny alors que ses autres amis riaient et que Severus ricanait. « Et bien, oui, je suppose. Quoique celui là est bon. Il a un rapport avec 'Le Grand Projet'. »

« Le grand projet ? » demanda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils.

« Descendre Dumbledore de son piédestal et finir la guerre. » Draco s'appuya sur sa chaise, ses yeux fixés sur Harry. « Alors ? »

« Nous allons passer le reste de nos vacances de Noël hors de Poudlard, » expliqua Harry, machiavélique.

« Pourquoi ? » Blaise secoua la tête. « Comment est-ce supposé nous aider, excepté le fait que cela nous éloigne de Dumbledore, je veux dire ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Quel plan est censé rentrer en application une fois que les vacances de Noël seront terminées ? »

« Répandre des rumeurs… » Pansy fronça les sourcils. « Harry je suis encore perdue. »

« Bien sûr ! » Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent alors qu'elle s'expliquait. « Le train ! Il est plus difficile de découvrir l'origine de rumeurs si elles commencent à l'extérieur de l'école ! »

« Exactement ! » Harry étreignit brièvement son amie.

Draco soupira. « Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais devoir être poli et proposer ma demeure au Maître Potter et Mademoiselle Weasley durant les vacances, comme ils sont la raison pour laquelle j'avais décidé de rester ici. »

« Et moi ! Et moi ! » S'écria Theodore en agitant frénétiquement les mains.

« Très bien. » se renfrogna Draco.

« Et bien moi, je reste ici. Vous aurez besoin d'au moins un contact à l'intérieur de l'école, si quelque chose arrive, » soupira Blaise. Seamus hocha fermement la tête à côté du Serpentard.

« Très bien. » Harry sortit un morceau de vieux parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à l'Irlandais. « Si tu perds ça, je t'écorcherai vif. »

Seamus hocha nerveusement la tête comme il prenait la carte des Maraudeurs. Blaise roula des yeux à l'intention de son petit ami. « Tu agis comme Longdubas, Seam. »

Les autres rirent alors que Seamus rougissait.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et pour Miss Granger ? »

Hermione regarda son professeur, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'Harry fronçait les sourcils en réfléchissant. « Je ne te laisserai pas ici, Herm. Aucune chance, même en Enfer. »

« Père la laissera peut-être venir… » Suggéra Draco.

_Tom ?_

_Quelque peu occupé, amour._

_Tu peux voir si Lucius Malfoy accepterait d'accueillir Herm pour les vacances ?_

_C'est un ordre ?_

_Tom…_

_Attends…_Tom tomba dans le silence, et Harry eut la nette impression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres interrogeait Lucius.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tom voit si Lucius te laisserait venir. » répondit l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

« Oh. » Hermione se gratta la tête. « C'est vrai que vous avez cette connexion vous deux… »

« Mmh. » Harry hocha vaguement la tête.

_Il dit que c'est à Draco de voir. Est-ce que vous êtes tous d'accord ?_

_Compte la dessus_. Il se tourna vers Draco. « Lucius dit que c'est toi qui choisit. »

Les prunelles argentées se posèrent sur Hermione et l'inspectèrent avant que le jeune Malfoy ne hoche la tête. « Elle viendra. On ne peut pas la laisser seule dans la tour Gryffondor avec Weasel.»

« Et bien, Draco Malfoy, je ne me doutais pas que tu puisses être aussi gentleman. » fit doucement Hermione. Draco se renfrogna.

_Herm vient avec nous au Manoir Malfoy avec moi-même et Gin. Ted a changé d'avis à propos de rester ici. Bini et Seam resteront à Poudlard. Je crois que Pan a prévu de venir avec nous._

_Très bien. J'informerai leurs parents._

_Et toi ?_

_Oh Lucius m'a déjà invité pour Noël. C'est ce qu'il fait tous les ans. _

_Charmant. _Harry se tourna vers ses amis et Tom rit. « Tout va bien alors ? »

« Nous devons encore faire nos bagages… » couina presque Draco.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, on va y aller alors. Theo, assure toi que Malfoy fasse bien ses bagages et qu'il ne passe pas son temps à, je sais pas moi, se faire beau ? »

« Je ne me fais pas beau !»

« Mais si. » Théo hocha la tête. « T'inquiète mec, je suis sur le coup. »

« Merveilleux. Sois sûr que tout soit bien emballé. Bini, Seam, Pan, pourquoi ne resteriez vous pas avec le professeur Snape en bas histoire de faire des interférences si Dumbledore vient s'enquérir des projets des futurs Mangemorts ? »

Tout le monde rigola alors que Severus, Blaise, Seamus et Pansy hochaient la tête. « Merci. Gin, tu peux aider Herm à s'occuper de ses affaires ? »

« Évidemment, tu es sûr que toi ça ira ? »

« Moi ? » Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil douloureux. « Je t'assure que j'aurai de l'aide. »

Hermione renifla. « J'ai presque de la peine pour Ron. »

« Hermione Granger, je suis prêt à croire qu'il y a un Serpentard en toi, finalement, » s'exclama Seamus.

« Bien sûr ! » Harry cilla. « Sauf qu'elle le cache vraiment très bien. Gin, Herm vous venez avec moi ! Dray et Teo, dehors ! »

« Quand est-il devenu le chef ? » demanda Théo alors qu'ils se séparaient dans le couloir.

« Quand il a commencé à sortir avec Tu-Sais-Qui » répondit doucement Draco. Théodore poussa un soupir dramatique qui fit rire Ginny et Hermione avant de partir hors de portée de l'audience.

« Ce gars… » soupira Harry en secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que – euh… » Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que Voldemort fait ? » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'essaye pas de savoir. Esprit tordu. **»**

Ginny renifla. « Ca veut dire que Tom l'a bloqué pour pouvoir se concentrer…

Harry jeta un regard à la rouquine. « Oui, c'est ça ! Tu as cinq secondes pour partir ! »

Ginny dévala le couloir en riant, et Harry la poursuivit. Hermione sourit.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Le groupe d'adolescents étaient installés dans le hall d'entrée avec tout ce qu'ils avaient emmenés. Ils attendaient que Lucius vienne et les emmène.

« C'est, en fait, le meilleur tableau que j'ai jamais vu.» Murmura Ginny, admirant quelque chose qu'Harry avait montré sur le mur.

« Et la raison pour laquelle nous sommes laissant ainsi tard dans la nuit. » convint Draco, touchant la chose en question

Hermione secoua la tête. « Est-ce que j'ai mentionné dernièrement que tu étais le meilleur? »

« Probablement. Oh ! Dray ! N'abîme pas la peinture ! »

Draco baissa ses mains avec un sourire malicieux. « Je voulais ajouter ma touche personnelle, Riri. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Etudiants et surnoms, mon cul. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais mettre, Malfoy ?

« Et bien, « Pour l'avenir des Mangemorts » semble un peu fade… Je voulais ajouter quelque chose, comme… « Nous sommes ici pour vous anéantir » ou, je ne sais pas… »

« Va te faire foutre Dumbledore la putain ? »

« Père ? »

Le groupe se tourna en un clin d'œil vers Lucius Malfoy qui hocha la tête pour les saluer. « A qui doit-on ce travail ? »

« A Harry. C'est son, euh, cadeau de séparation, en quelque sorte. » répondit Théodore, sans bouger de l'endroit où il était, c'est-à-dire la valise de Ginny, et celle-ci sur ses genoux.

Lucius regarda Harry d'un air surpris. « Je ne peux pas croire à votre changement, M. Potter. »

« Il est assez vain de croire à tout ce que vous entendez. Je veux dire, il y a tellement de rumeurs sur moi, ces jours-ci. » renifla Harry. « Mais, juste « putain » ne suffit pas.

« Pute à chèvres. » suggéra Hermione.

Harry ricana, amusé, et tout le monde fixa la Préfète avec consternation.

« Alberforth. J'aurai dû m'attendre à ce que tu t'en rappelles. »

« Alberforth Dumbledore… » Lucius regarda Hermione. « Vous l'avez convertie, M. Potter. Félicitations. »

« Hermione n'est pas vraiment avec nous. Elle veut juste une raison de cracher un peu plus sur Ron. » ria Ginny.

« Je ne rejoindrai jamais vos côtés, » convint Hermione. « Je veux juste rester avec Harry plutôt qu'avec certaines personnes. »

« Avec qui d'autre te serais-tu retrouvée ? » demanda Draco.

Harry retira son pouce de la nouvelle décoration sur le mur. « Ronald, évidemment. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment eu le choix. »

« Et bien terminez votre message pour le Directeur, et allons-y » ordonna Lucius.

« Vas-y Dray. » proposa Harry, amusé par le regard suppliant qu'il recevait du Serpentard.

Draco laissa échapper une brève exclamation de joie, ignorant le regard de son père, et termina le message sur la peau de Ron Weasley et le mur près de lui avec la peinture rouge qu'Harry avait conjurée.

Harry jeta un œil critique à Pansy, Blaise et Seamus. « Je suggérerai de vous tenir à l'écart de Dumbledore pendant quelque temps. Le professeur Snape vous couvrira. Si Dumbledore parvient à se rendre totalement ridicule, faites-nous signe et je suis sûr que nous pourrons vous tirer de là pour le reste des vacances. » Il regarda Lucius pour avoir une confirmation, le blond hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« N'oubliez pas que les rumeurs doivent se propager lentement, et ne vous faites pas prendre. C'est à cela que sert la carte. On risque de pouvoir remonter à vous – et à moi aussi – s'il y a du grabuge. Enfin ! Ca devrait réussir à surprendre et ennuyer Dumbledore encore plus, non ? »

« On a compris Harry ! » gémit Blaise. « Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, allez-y ! »

« Je suis viré de mon école » soupira Harry.

« Oh, tais-toi » dit Hermione en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Harry. « Je suis sûre que tu te réjouis de revoir cette personne qui t'attend au Manoir Malfoy. »

« C'est vrai, » sourit Harry. « Très bien. Dray, t'as fini ? »

Draco acheva le message et laissa le pinceau retomber dans le seau plein de peinture que Harry fit disparaître ensuite.

« Oui. Maisons, nous voilà ! »

« Réduisez vos affaires. J'ai pris un Portoloin pour que votre jeune amie ne se sente pas exclue, » murmura Lucius, crispant ses mains sur sa canne.

« Ca va être amusant. Je ne suis jamais allé au Manoir Malfoy, » dit vivement Harry.

« Il n'est pas encore complètement guéri, » soupira tristement Draco. « Mais nous gardons bon espoir. »

Harry se renfrogna alors que les élèves rigolaient et que Lucius dissimulait un sourire.

« Allons-y. » Le blond tendit sa canne, et le groupe se réunit autour de lui, la saisissant également. « Au manoir, nous partons. »

Et ils disparurent. Les trois élèves qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux s'évanouirent dans l'ombre. Seul Ron resta accroché au mur.

À suivre pour la partie 2 du chapitre très prochainement.

Joyeuses fête et bonne année tous le monde.


	28. Chapter 27 partie 2

**Bonsoir tous le monde. **

**Non je ne suis pas morte. **

**Je tiens a m'excuser du retard. Cependant ma beta a s'emble-t-il disparu de la circulation je n'est plus de nouvelle d'elle depuit une bon mois. J'ai donc d'écider de publier. jespère que les chapitres seront corecte. Si il y a des erreurs par rapport à la traduction je m'en excuse d'avance. jJe vais finir le chapitre 28 et attaquer le 29 le plus tôt possible.**

_Conversasion mentale_

**Chapitre 27 parties 2**

« Ça devait être drôle, qu'il a dit. Je n'aie jamais été au manoir Malfoy, qu'il a dit. » Dis Theodore de façon taquin alors qu'Harry serrait Tom étroitement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souriait comme un idiot, et cela semblait amuser Lucius en fin de compte.

Ginny serré contre son petit ami. « Oh, tais-toi, toi. Harry n'a jamais été aussi heureux. »

« Non, il ne l'a pas, n'est-ce pas? » Hermione secouait sa tête tristement. « En tout cas, pas quand je lui parlais plutôt.

Ginny mordillait sa lèvre. « La liberté, de l'attente, puis.» Murmura-t-elle, sachant que ce n'était pas totalement ça.

« Vous passez tous les deux la nuit ensemble?» demande soudainement Théodore.

Harry se tend et Tom le sert fermement pendant que Ginny serre son homme méchamment. Elle lui avait _dit_ de ne pas mentionner ce genre de truc devant Harry.

_Harry? Amour?_

_J-j'ai besoin de leur dire, Tom. Salazar à raison… _lui répond prudemment Harry.

Tom l'embrassa sur le front. _Maintenant? Es-tu certain?_

_Je vais finir par devenir fou si j'attends encore longtemps. _Lui répond fermement Harry.

Tom soupira et jeta un regard aux quatre étudiants et Lucius, qui observait avec une prudente curiosité. Ginny lançait un regard furieux à Théodore, qui frottait son bras douloureux. Hermione fronçait les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Draco masquait ses émotions. « Lucius, peut-on emprunter votre salon? Pour nous tous?

« Certainement, mon seigneur» S'inclina Lucius.

Harry laissa sortir un rire nerveux. « Mon seigneur. Si téteux.»

Tom l'embrassa encore une fois sur le front, et ce, sans rien recevoir en retours, ce qui surprit tout le monde. « Lucius conduit nous, alors. Allons-y.»

Lucius fronçait les sourcils, conduisant le petit groupe vers le salon, qui était dans des tons de vert et bleu profonds. Hermione et Ginny étaient fascinés, Draco et Theo, eux, étaient calmes. Tom était trop inquiet à-propos d'Harry pour s'en soucier, et le dernier était trop nerveux.

S'assoyant dans un fauteuil de couleur d'un vert foncé Tom prit Harry sur ces genoux. Le jeune homme reposait sa tête tout contre son épaule et avait fermé les yeux en s'imaginant qu'il n'était pas ici, qu'il n'allait pas dire ça. Tom attendit jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit installé et qu'ils les regardent tous les deux curieusement. Il sortit alors tout doucement Harry de sa torpeur en l'appelant tendrement pour qu'il sorte de sa tête. « Harry'

Les deux émeraudes s'ouvrir et parcoururent la pièce et c'est occupant des yeux. « Je suppose que je devrais vous expliquer pourquoi Gin vous a demandé de ne pas faire mention de sexe devant moi. N'est-ce pas? »

Ginny mordilla sa lèvre « Harry, tu ne vas - »

« Gin, chère sœur, tait toi s'il te plaît» l'avertit Harry. On put entendre la bouche de la jeune fille se refermer avec un claquement sonore. «Durant l'été entre la 5e et la 6e après la mort de Sirius, j'avais tendance à errer solitairement dans le quartier, en m'enfonçant souvent dans des allées sombres. Bien entendu je ne prêtais pas attention et n'étais pas consciente de ce qui m'entourait. C'est donc avec l'effet de surprise que Dudley et ses amis me sont sautés dessus, ont empêché toute fuite et m'ont violé.» Harry avait tout dit d'une voix monotone. Les bras de Tom se resserrèrent sur lui, alors que les yeux d'Harry ne quittaient pas ses mains.

Draco et Théodore le regardaient horrifier. Lucius était en apparence neutre, mais son regard comportait une lueur de tristesse. Ginny mordait ses lèvres tristement, tout en se cramponnant à Théo. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'Hermione.

« Harry? » Murmura la brunette

Harry releva les yeux, des yeux verts remplis d'ombre. « Ne suis-je pas dégoutant? » demanda-t-il durement.

«NON!» Hermione se redressa et lança un regard furieux au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. « Harry James Potter, si jamais j'entends que tu te traites de dégoutant ou tout autre synonyme qui s'en rapproche, je te frapperai au visage.»

« Et elle frappe fort.» Murmure doucement Draco avant de sourire à Harry. « Elle a raison, tu sais. Tu n'es pas le _dégoutant_ ici, Harry. Ce sont eux qu'ils se sont. »

« Je te l'avais dit. » Tom souriait aux curieux mélanges d'amis d'Harry.

« Mais - »

« Oh. Laisse tomber, Harry. Nous t'aimons tous encore, alors reprend le dessus. » Grogna Ginny. « Et Hermione n'est pas la seule qui est envie de te frapper là. »

« Elle frappe aussi très fort. » Sort Théodore. « Allez, Harry. Pourquoi te haïrions-nous pour avoir été violés, alors que l'on peut te haïr pour être le Garçon-qui-refuse-de-mourir? »

Harry laissa sortir un son qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre un sanglot et un éclat de rire. « Pourquoi, en effet. »

« Je crois que tout le monde a besoin de dormir. » Coupe fermement Lucius.

« Ce fut une longue journée, je suppose. » Approuve soudainement Hermione en train de couvrir un bâillement.

« Trop d'excitation. » Soupira Ginny tout en souriant à Harry qui regardait tout le monde prudemment.

« B'nuit, grand frère. »

Sur le visage d'Harry surgit un sourire. « 'Nuit, Gin. »

« Quoi, pas de bonne nuit pour moi? » Demanda Draco avec une fausse offense.

« Oh, très bien. Bonne nuit, face de fouine. »

« Je te laisse t'en sortie seulement cette fois, compris? » Averti Draco.

« Oh, laisse-le tranquille maintenant. » Rit Théodore. « Bonne nuit, Harry, mon seigneur. »

« 'Nuit, Ted. » Dirent en cœur les deux sorciers aux cheveux de jais.

« Jumeau Weasley. » Murmura Draco avec un frisson en sortant de la pièce, Ted sur ses talons.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione riaient.

« Bonne nuit, Gin, Hermione. » Leur offrit Tom avec un petit sourire.

« Bonne nuit, Tom. » Réponds brillamment Ginny avant de suivre son petit ami.

Hermione sourie «un petit câlin, Harry? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry s'arrêta assez longtemps pour que Tom le laisse partir avant de se serrer contre la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsute, étroitement.

« Merci, Herm. » Murmure-t-il dans ces cheveux.

Hermione le laissa partir et jeta au sorcier un regard sévère. « Je _vais_ te frapper si tu refais encore un truc aussi ridicule comme ça, tu sais. »

« Je sais, j'en tremble de terreur. » Taquina Harry.

Hermione roula des yeux tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, accentuant son fouillis, avant de jeter in regard sévère à Tom. « Vous avez intérêt à être bon avec lui, M. Jedusor, où vous aurez à faire à moi. » Dit-elle sérieusement.

Tom inclina doucement la tête. « Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mais je n'aie pas l'intention de blesser Harry. »

Hermione sourit. « Je ne le pense pas non plus, mais il est toujours bon de s'en assurer. » Elle hocha la tête vers l'homme. « Bonne nuit alors. »

« Bonne nuit, Herm. » Lui répondit Harry.

Hermione lui donna un rapide baiser sur le torse « Bonne nuit, Harry. Dors bien. » Lui offrit-elle en lui envoya un signe d'au revoir de la main tout en s'éloignant de la salle.

Harry se tourna vers Tom. « Tu souris. »

« Je crois que j'aime assez bien Miss Granger. »

« Oui, oui. Peu ont le courage de te menacer. » Roula des yeux Harry.

Se levant, Tom passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. « Dormiras-tu avec moi? »

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de hocher lentement la tête « j'ai besoin de quelqu'un ronflant qui me tiendra. » Murmura-t-il.

Tom ria, avant de le mener hors de la pièce et de parcourir le hall jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partagent. « Parlant de M. Weasley comment l'avez-vous laissé? Je sais que tu avais une autre de tes sales idées en tête… »

Harry sourit. « Le suspendre dans le hall d'entrée et peindre un message sur lui. »

« Lui avez-vous laissé une quelconque dignité? »

« Et bien, nous lui avons laissé son sous-vêtement, mais Herm l'a transformés en pagne, et pour une obscure raison, elle lui a mis un anneau de robinet. » Harry secoua sa tête. « Je ne pense pas que je ne veux pas savoir où est-ce qu'elle l'a obtenue. »

Tom ria. « Moi non plus. Quel message? »

« Oh, juste le truc habituel ' Va te faire foutre Dumbledore. Pute à chèvre. Des futures mangemorts.' Tu vois. » Lui répondit innocemment Harry.

Tom ouvrir la porte de leur chambre et embrassa Harry sur le sommet du crâne. « Tu sais vraiment comment entretenir une rancune, n'est-ce pas? »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de pratique. »

« Désolé. »

« Oh, la ferme. » Harry se pencha et embrassa le torse du seigneur des ténèbres avant de partir en bondissant vers la salle de bain, ou il s'y enferma lui-même.

Tom roula des yeux et ferma la porte de leur chambre. « C'est le plus mauvais baiser que j'ai jamais reçus! »

« Tu survivras. » Taquina Harry.

Tom ricana et enleva sa robe qu'il accrocha sur le dos de la chaise. Ça chemise atterri sur le sommet, puis il s'installa sur le lit.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain. » Tu as besoin d'y allez? »

« Non, viens. » Dis Tom en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Harry soupira et enleva sa propre chemise, qu'il laissa en pleins milieux du plancher, avant de rejoindre Tom.

« Avais-tu besoin de la laisser là? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Gamin. »

« T'as pas l'impression que je suis pas le seul? »

« J'espérais que non. » Soupira Tom et tirant Harry contre lui et l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne doucement. « Dors bien, Harry. »

« Toi aussi, Tom. » Répondit l'adolescent, calfeutrant sa tête au niveau du torse de Tom avec un sourire.

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime aussi, maintenant il faut, dormir soupira, Tom._

Mais Harry dormait déjà paisiblement.

Fin du chapitre 27 partie deux. À la prochaine pour le chapitre 28.

Pis comment vous trouver?


	29. Chapter 28

Alors voici le tout nouveau chapitre. Je remercie les revieweuses de leur patience.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bisou.

Miss K'ai.

Auteure: Batsutousai

_**Traductrice: Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell**_

_**Béta :**_ Vilbbes

_**Ancienne traductrice : Lilith Lliane Myrddin**_

_'' Blabla'': pensé_

: Blabla: Fourchelangue

_Blabla conversation télépathique_

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell

**Chapitre 28**

Lucius se renfrogna en regardant son fils aux cheveux roses qui pourchassait encore Harry Potter dans toute la bibliothèque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gloussait à ses côtés.

« Mon Seigneur, pardonnez-moi, mais, comment vous êtes vous mis avec Mr. Potter?»

« Je ne lui ai donné aucune raison de me jouer des tours. » Lui répondit Tom joyeusement.

« Je vois... » Lucius secoua la tête alors que les deux jeunes sorciers continuaient leur course dans le couloir.

« Et il n'est pas si farceur » Lui rétorqua le sorcier aux yeux écarlates, avant de retourner à son sort. Lucius se frotta l'arrête de son nez délicatement. Il le savait. Il l'avait vu dans les yeux du jeune homme quand il leur avait parlé durant la nuit dernière. Il l'avait montré à nouveau quand, ce matin-là, chacun s'étaient mis à lui tourner autour comme s'il était une petite chose fragile et ils marchèrent sur des œufs, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry leur joue un tour. Il avait transformé le tout en un jeu de course poursuite.

« Si cela peut aider, Harry a promis qu'ils ne casseraient rien. » Mentionna Tom, comme s'il savait ce que pensait son hôte.

_¨Ça ne me surprendrait pas s'il le savait.¨_ Pensa sèchement Lucius. « Je n'ai aucune inquiétude pour cela, mon seigneur. J'ai mi tout ce qui est de valeur en sûreté, quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais trois Gryffondors ici.»

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa sortir un rire ressemblant à un aboiement et donna à Lucius un de ses rares sourires. «Brillant.»

« Pas autant que vous, Mon seigneur.» Répliqua Lucius.

Tom secoua sa tête. « Peut-être ne le suis-je pas. Après tous, je suis tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter.» Il se rassit et fixa les prunelles grises. «Dis-moi, Lucius, penses-tu que je sois fou?»

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire.»

«Je te demande de me dire ce que tu en penses, ce que tout le monde en pense. » Dit Tom d'un ton tranchant, ses yeux écarlates se plissant dangereusement.

_¨Comment pouvais-je deviner qu'il allait me demander cela à un moment ou à un autre des vacances? ¨_ soupira Lucius. «Plusieurs d'entre nous pensent que vous avez finalement perdu l'esprit, Mon Seigneur, bien qu'il y ait plusieurs autres qui croient que vous essayiez une nouvelle méthode d'attaque.»

« Et qu'en penses-tu, Lucius?»

« Mon Seigneur, j'ai cru que vous aviez perdu l'esprit, mais Draco n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer chaque jour des lettres à propos de Mr. Potter. Et maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, j'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas une bonne idée.»

« Bonne idée?» Répéta avec scepticisme Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres.

«Vous avez deux forces conséquentes sur votre chemin pour prendre le contrôle du monde sorcier, Mon Seigneur. Ce sont Harry Potter et Dumbledore. Plus de gens vont suivre Harry Potter plutôt que Dumbledore dans ses domaines, car Harry Potter est le sauveur, et non Dumbledore.» Expliqua Lucius.

Tom fixa le Mangemort avant de hocher la tête. « Oui.» Il fit une très brève pause avant de continuer. « Lucius, pourquoi appelles-tu Harry, Mr. Potter? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'appeler Harry?»

« Je suis…. mal à l'aise avec cela, mon seigneur. » Murmura Lucius en grimaçant. Il espérait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voudrait pas que cela change.

« Cela aurait-il un rapport avec Dobby l'elfe de maison?» S'enquerra avec amusement Tom.

« Peut-être» répliqua retissant Malfoy senior.

Les yeux écarlates riant silencieusement, Tom retourna à son sortilège. « Comme Harry le dirait : surmontez ça ! »

Lucius se renfrogna.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Hermione? » Demanda Théodore.

Hermione sortit un écusson et le lui montra, en souriant. «S.A.L.E. ! Tu veux rejoindre?»

« Oh, pas encore ton front de Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison.» Gémit Ginny, en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Le Front de Libéra- ? Quoi? Non! » Théodore fronça les sourcils envers la brunette. « Laisse les Elfes de maison tranquille, Hermione.»

« Mais ils devraient être traités équitablement! » Répondit Hermione.

«Ils aiment la vie qu'ils ont.» Répliqua aussitôt Théodore.

«Mais, Dobby-»

« Est différent des autres.» Coupa froidement Harry en entrant dans la pièce, Draco le suivant. « Mets ces trucs de côté, Herm. C'est le Manoir Malfoy, ici, pas Poudlard.»

Hermione soupira et re-rétrécit la boite avant de la mettre de côté.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » Demanda Ginny à Harry qui se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil.

Ginny leva les yeux vers Draco pour savoir ce qu'il savait, tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils envers le sorcier aux cheveux couleur corbeau. Draco ne fit que hausser les épaules, impuissant.

«Harry. » Soupira Ginny, exaspéré. «Parle-nous Maintenant.»

Harry marmonna quelque chose dans ses genoux qu'il avait remonté contre son torse et sur lesquels il avait déposé son menton.

« _Harry_.» Dirent en cœur Hermione et Ginny.

« J'ai trouvé l'adresse des Dursley dans la poche du pantalon de Tom, hier.» Dit doucement le jeune homme.

« Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a? » Questionna Ginny.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je peux faire quelques suppositions, j'imagine.»

« Oh, vraiment. » Cracha Draco. « Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu t'inquiètes pour ton bâtard de cousin, ta tante et ton oncle. Ne t'ont-ils pas laissé te débrouiller par toi-même à Londres? »

« Ce n'est pas ça…»

« ARRÊTE D'ESSAYER DE DEVENIR UN MARTYR! »Cria rageusement Draco. « Je pensais t'avoir guéri de ça, Potter! »

Harry se pinça les lèvres. « Je n'essaie pas d'être un martyr, Malfoy. » Dit-il calmement.

« Ils. N'en. Valent. Pas. Là. Peine.» Lui dit le blond. « Tu es un million de fois meilleur qu'eux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux les garder vivants?»

« Ils n'ont rien fait de mal. »

«Oui, Harry, ils ont fait du mal. » Le coupa Hermione en douceur. «Les actions que Dudley, ses amis, Vernon, et Pétunia ont commis sur toi t'ont toujours affecté, alors même que l'ont étaient à l'école. Les farces que tu leur as joué sur en août ne résout rien.»

« Je ne tue personne.»

«C'est bon et bien, Harry, mais il y a de terribles personnes dans le monde, et tu as souffert des mains de l'une de ces personnes.»

« Tuer c'est mal.» Soutien Harry.

« Certaines personnes méritent de mourir. » Grogna Draco.

«Comme mes parents?» Demanda doucement Harry, ses yeux verts étincelant dangereusement. « Et Sirius? Ont-ils mérité ce qu'ils ont obtenu, Draco?»

L'héritier Malfoy laissa échapper un soupir impuissant. « Je ne peux pas juger ceux que je n'ai jamais connus. »

« Et pourtant, tu juges les Dursley.»

« Je n'ai pas besoin de les connaître pour voir quelle sorte de personnes ils sont, par Merlin! »

« Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à crier à cette heure?» Tom entra dans la pièce, les yeux plissés dangereusement. Lucius suivait derrière lui sans dire un mot.

«Potter fait encore son martyr.» Ricana Draco.

Tom cligna des yeux quelquefois avant de grogner. « Pour l'amour de Merlin… Harry, qui es-tu en train d'essayer de sauver cette fois?»

Harry foudroya Tom. « Les Dursley.»

Tom s'immobilisa. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'ils pourraient être en danger?»

«Toi, » Lui dit froidement Harry, qui s'était relevé. «Tu as leur adresse, Tom Riddle. Tu ne me l'as _jamais demandé_. Donc je suis en droit de croire que tu as planifié une petite fête surprise dans leur maison à mon insu.»

«Et...? Dit Tom tout aussi froidement.

_Bon Dieu, merde. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé? _Explosa Harry. _Pourquoi ne puis-je escompter autre chose venant de TOI, pour une fois?_

«Harry…» Tom fit un pas en avant

«Non.» Siffla Harry avant de filer hors de la pièce.

«…Tom?» Murmura Ginny.

Tom lui lança un regard froid. « Laissez-le.» siffla-t-il avant de se tourner brusquement et de repartir de la façon dont il était arrivé.

Les autres dans la pièce s'échangèrent des regards.

«Oh, ça va être une journée _très_ difficile …» Grommela Hermione, mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Sans blague.» Draco se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, ignorant la plainte étranglée de son père. « Maintenant, qu'est se que l'ont est censé faire? C'est deux-là sont si difficiles à aborder.

« Actuellement, je suggère de ne pas interférer.» Offra Lucius, tout en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur.

« Peut-être, Mr. Malfoy, que cela fonctionne pour votre Lord Voldemort, mais cela ne fonctionnera pas pour le Tom Riddle que je connais, ni avec Harry.» Cracha Ginny en regardant l'homme. « Si on les laisse mijoter, qui sait quelles stupidités ils peuvent faire.»

«Connaissant Tom, tuer quelqu'un. Connaissant Harry, se tuer.» Murmura Théodore.

« Nous devons parler à Harry…» convient Draco. « Mais, il ne voudra parler à personne.»

«Ce n'est pas exact.» Dit Ginny tout se tapotant le menton. « Cependant, nous n'avons pas Salazar ici, donc Hermione c'est toi qui vas t'en charger.» Elle se tourna vers la sorcière plus âgée, qui acquiesça fermement. «Génial. Maintenant, qui veut s'occuper de Tom?»

«Gin, je déteste devoir dire cela, mais il préférerait te parler à toi plus qu'à n'importe quel d'entre nous.» Fit remarquer Théodore lorsqu'Hermione sortit pour retrouver Harry.

« Nous ne sommes que des adeptes. Tu es de la famille.»

«Famille?» Demanda Lucius.

«Gin est responsable du fait que notre Seigneur et Harry sont ensemble.» Expliqua Draco d'un ton monotone. « Elle a aussi été leur couverture pour leur relation à l'école, donc elle fait partie de la famille du Seigneur et d'Harry.»

«Oui» Ginny leur fit un clin d'œil. « Et un jour, Tom pourra réellement me faire rejoindre votre côté, aussi.» Elle leur tourna le dos et sortie laissant derrière elle Lucius, Draco et les rires de Théodore.

* * *

«Salut.» Hermione s'assit sur la fontaine, aux côtés d'Harry dans le jardin des Malfoy. « Belle vue.»

Harry haussa les épaules et laissa sa main suivre le cours de l'eau. « Je suppose.»

« Je me souviens d'un brillant, joyeux garçon qui souriait constamment durant notre première année.» Soupira Hermione. « En fait, deux d'entre eux, actuellement. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils ont tous fait ensemble, même sauvé une vilaine fille intello d'un troll.» Elle jeta un regard au visage baissé d'Harry. «Rien ne semble aller pour toi, n'est-ce pas Harry? Juste quand tu penses que la vie semble avoir enfin pris un tour meilleur, elle décide de te remettre plus bas que terre.»

« Elle l'a faite pour deux d'entre nous, n'est-ce pas?» Murmura Harry. « Toi avec ton bébé non désiré, et moi, pour aimer un homme qui ne veut pas de moi.»

« Harry, vous êtes en colère l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'est pas que Tom ne veut pas de toi-»

«Si, j'en suis sûr. Il me hait. Me méprise totalement.»

Hermione fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête. «Pourquoi penses-tu cela?»

«Il garde ce qu'il pense dans sa tête. Je peux l'entendre.»

«Tu sais quoi?»

«Oh, ne me traite pas avec condescendance.»

«Je vais te raconter une autre petite histoire.»

«Peu importe.»

Hermione regarda son ami tristement. «Je me souviens d'un garçon beaucoup plus âgé, un garçon qui voit la mort et la renaissance d'un mal puissant. Je me souviens de ce même garçon qui un moment souriait et plaisantait avec ses amis et d'un coup leur criait après, après tous le monde. Il leur criait des noms, leur disait, qu'il les haïssait. Mais tu sais quoi? Il ne le pensait pas. Il était juste en colère contre le monde et tout ce qui était placé sur ses épaules. Il était en colère d'être mis de côté.»

Harry se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux. «Va-t'en Herm.»

« Non, je ne m'en irais pas, parce que tu ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça. Tu es juste en colère en ce moment, et tu dis toujours des choses stupides quand tu es en colère. Des trucs que tu ne penses pas vraiment.»

Harry se retourna et pleura dans sa chemise.

* * *

«Tom Marvolo Riddle, ouvre par Merlin cette foutue porte.»

« J'ai dit, va-t'en. Je ne parlerai à personne.»

«Préférerais-tu m'écouter à hurler à la place. Je ne partirais pas juste parce que tu as un balai dans le cul!» La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Ginny se retrouva avec les yeux rouges de Tom qui la fusillaient du regard. Des yeux qui ne lui faisaient plus peur depuis longtemps. «Me laisses-tu enfin rentrer?»

Tom laissa échapper, un soupir de colère et se décala pour la laisser entrer, claquant la porte derrière elle. Bordel de merde que veux-tu, Ginevra?

Ginny alluma une lampe et sourit. Tu aimes sûrement que ce soit lugubre ici, quand tu essayes de ne pas pleurer.»

Tom pointa sa baguette contre la gorge de la jeune sorcière. «Que veux-tu?»

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil. «Tu sais que tu le regretteras si tu me tues, Tom, alors arrête de me menacer. Ça fait un peu vieux jeu.»

«Femme». Il siffla furieusement en s'éloignant d'elle et en se jetant sur son lit. «Va-t'en, Gin. Je ne te parlerai pas.»

«Alors, tu écouteras.» Dis Ginny fermement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine lui laissant un regard renfrogné. « Et tu écoutes ou je te frappe la tête avec un oreiller.»

«Ne soit pas mesquine, Ginevra.»

«Écoute-toi! Hypocrite!»

«Tiens ta langue!» Exigea Tom, en s'assoyant en colère.

Ginny se pinça les lèvres. « Ne me dis pas quoi faire quand tu ne peux même pas t'écouter toi-même. Pourquoi es-tu furieux contre Harry?»

«Il a agit derrière mon dos.» Répliqua promptement Tom.

«Œil pour œil. Pourquoi es-tu _réellement_ en colère contre Harry?»

Tom la foudroya du regard silencieusement.

«Voudrais-tu que je te dise pourquoi tu es furieux contre Harry?» S'enquerra Ginny froidement. Quand il ne répondit pas, elle continua. «Tu es furieux, car Harry a raison. Tu as envoyé quelqu'un pour obtenir des informations sur sa famille et tu ne le lui as jamais dit, n'a même jamais envisagé de lui en toucher un mot. Cela n'a même jamais fait parti de tes plans, je parie. Il aurait sans doute découvert la mort des Dursley dans le journal.» Ginny secoua la tête. «Vraiment, Tom. Pour un gars qui a, quoi, soixante et-quelques années tu sacrément stupide en ce qui concerne l'amour et les autres, n'est-ce pas.»

«Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu es en train de parler.»

«En es-tu certain?» Ginny haussa les épaules. «Très bien, alors. Je suppose que tu as sûrement raison. Après tous, qu'est-ce que _j'y_ connais à propos de _l'amour_ et des _autres_? Je veux dire, évidemment, j'ai eu un petit ami et tout ça. Et j'ai grandi entouré de ma famille, mais, évidement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont je suis en train de parler.» Elle plissa les yeux, le Seigneur des ténèbres fronça les sourcils en retour. «Tom, nous allons mettre les choses au clair, et ce, même si tu ne veux pas. Harry est fragile, tout comme toi. Harry a eu une vie de merde, tout comme toi. Quand quelqu'un s'attaque au peu de vie qu'Harry connaît, il recule en arrière, tout comme toi. Non, Harry ne donnerait probablement pas plus que de la merde au Dursley, mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'il veut que quelqu'un les tue pour lui sans l'avoir consulté au préalable.»

«Dis-moi, Tom Riddle. Comment te serais-tu senti si quelqu'un d'autre était venu tuer ton père sans te dire ce qu'il allait faire, juste parce qu'il pensait que cela t'aiderait? » Ajouta-t-elle doucement avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce.

* * *

«Et bien?»

Ginny soupira et s'assit avec précaution sur le canapé, au côté de Théodore. « Et bien, il va soit me tuer pour l'avoir insulté, lui et son intelligence, ou il va retirer sa tête de son cul et aller présenter des excuses à Harry.»

«Vous, mademoiselle Weasley, avez, c'est sûr, énormément de cran.» Lui affirma Lucius tout en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

«Je suis une Gryffondor, monsieur, c'est tout ce que nous avons le droit d'avoir, des couilles.» Répondit Ginny crûment.

«Tu n'es pas une bonne Gryffondor, et tu le sais très bien.» Grogna Draco.

«Que veux-tu dire?»

«Tu as mieux à offrir que du cran.»

Ginny claqua sa main sur la bouche de Théodore avant que le Serpentard n'ait rajoutée quoique ce soit à la conversation. « Laisse tomber.» Théodore fronça les sourcils, tandis que les deux autres hommes riaient.

«Finalement, _quelques personnes_ s'amusent.» Grommela Hermione alors qu'elle guidait Harry à l'intérieur de la pièce. « De quoi êtes-vous en train de parler?»

« Ce qu'ont à offrir les Gryffondors.» Leur répondit Ginny, gardant sa main sur la bouche de Théodore. «Tu vas bien Harry?»

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.»

«J'espère que non, c'est un peu loin d'ici. » Lança Tom de l'entrée de la pièce.

Harry se retourna et regarda l'homme, alors que tout le monde le regardait prudemment. «Alors?»

Tom soupira. « J'ai merdé. J'aurais dû te le dire. Je suis désolé.»

Harry croisa ses bras sur la poitrine. «Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ou c'est du répété?»

Tom ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, lorsqu'un oreiller le heurta au visage. Il se tourna pour fusiller Ginny du regard, qui haussa les épaules. « Je t'ai dit de faire attention, n'est-ce pas? Ne hurle pas.»

«Je n'allais pas-»

«Ah!» Le coupa Ginny fermement. « Si, tu allais le faire. Maintenant, comment vas-tu montrer à Harry que tu penses ce que tu viens de dire.»

Tom fronça les sourcils avec colère envers la jeune fille pendant un moment. Ginny lui rendit son regard, les yeux brûlant dangereusement. Tom soupira cédant, et regarda Harry tristement. _Je suis désolé, amour. J'aurai dû t'en parler, tu avais raison, et je ne pensais pas toutes ses choses que je t'ai dites. Tu sais je tiens vraiment à toi. Et je n'aurai pas du perdre mon sans froid envers toi, non plus. C'était….Stupide….De...Ma….Part._

Harry le regarda fixement. _Tu es un total et absolu imbécile, Tom Jedusor. Je devrais te haïr._

_Mais?_

Harry s'avança et étreint Tom étroitement. _Mais je suis fatigué de haïr, et je t'aime beaucoup trop, merde !_

_Hum, je suppose que c'est à mon avantage, alors._ Tom sourit en embrassant le sommet de la tête d'Harry.

_À peine._ Grogna Harry, se détachant du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire dangereux.

« Que comptes-tu faire?» Demanda prudemment Tom.

« Ce que tu mérites.» Répondit vivement Harry, ses yeux verts brillant de malice, avant de claquer des doigts.

Tom gémit comme ses cheveux, devenus d'un rouge Noël, se laissaient choir tout autour de son visage, les autres occupants de la salle riaient, hystériques « Des cheveux rouges?»

Harry acquiesça joyeusement. «Pour tes fesses, et je ne vais pas le retirer avant que nous ne retournions à l'école.

«…Harry…»

« Mon seigneur?» Gloussa Lucius. Tom se tourna vers lui, retirant ses cheveux de son visage avant de fusiller du regard le Mangemort. « Je croyais qu'il ne vous faisait aucune blague.»

« Oh, Tom a menti.» Dis Harry tout en faisant un léger mouvement de la main. « En passant, mon cher, tu es adorable.»

Tom leva la main. « Tu as jusqu'à cinq pour foutre le camp d'ici.»

«Il est adorable.» Offris Ginny, en souriant.

«Toi aussi, alors. Cinq» Il abaissa un doigt.

«CACHE-CACHE!» Cria joyeusement Harry avant de sortir de la salle.

«C'est Tom le chat!» Accepta Ginny avant de fuir vers la porte.

Riant, Théodore, Hermione, et à la grande horreur de Lucius, Draco suivirent leurs exemple.

Lucius haussa un sourcil envers Tom, alors que ce dernier se jetait dans un fauteuil, en se tirant les cheveux en arrière. « Mon Seigneur?»

«Pas un mot, Lucius.» Grogne Tom, brandissant sa baguette envers l'homme aux yeux gris. «Pas un putain de mot.»

Lucius se mit à rire.

* * *

NdT : salut, sincèrement désolé pour le retard. Voici le chapitre 28 et je commence le 29. À la Prochaine.

Review please.


End file.
